


The Pirate Child

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: The Adventures of 'The Magpie's Song' [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Attempted Murder, Battle, Blood, Bloodlust, Bloodshed, Blow Jobs, Brothels, Chasing, Consumption, Deductions, Defending a child, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, Drinking Songs, Drunk snogging, Drunken Revelry, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Female pirates, Fire, First Everything, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluffiness, Food, Graphic Torture, Growing Old, Guilt, Healing, It's so fluffy!!!!, Lies and truth, Loss of Trust, Love, Lullabies, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Miracles, Morning Sex, Mourning, Name Calling, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Parent!Seb, Reconciliation, Revelations, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Suffering, Suicidal thoughts (possible trigger warning), Swordfighting, Teasing, Threats, Training, birthday gift, first kill, injuries, introductions, mormor, parenting, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after "'The Song' and The Tiger" and "Shore Leave", Sebastian finally visits Molly and his son, Arthur...and brings the boy back with him.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mummy, who is this?"
> 
> "Arthur...Arthur, this is Sebastian Moran. Your father."

A few weeks turned into a few months, and a few months into several years. Jim and Sebastian didn't have another row like the one after Jeffrey's example, but by no means did Jim stop torturing and killing people. Both men had several near misses and added new wounds and scars to their bodies, but they were happy. They loved and were loyal, and before they realized it, they were in Jim's cabin celebrating the man's forty-first birthday.

"Ten years... how the time goes by," Jim said, contemplating his glass of wine, admiring the color of it as the lamplight filtered through the fine crystal of his goblet.

"I really can't believe it. You don't look a day over thirty, love."

"Oh, stop," Jim said, smiling affectionately. "You don't look a day past thirty either. Guess a life on the sea really _does_ do wonders. Despite the fact that we nearly get killed on a regular basis," he said, chuckling.

"You don't even have any grey in your hair yet," the blond murmured, running his fingers through the dark locks at Jim's temple. "Oh no, wait, found one," he said, plucking it from Jim's head.

"OUCH! Dammit, Seb," Jim hissed.

"Gotta keep you looking your best, sir."

"Leave my personal grooming to _me_. It's called _personal_ for a reason."

"Yes, but I like taking care of you. You make the cutest faces."

He snorted. "Yeah. Adorable, that's me. Like a baby." Then his expression grew thoughtful.  "Speaking of babies, it's been a decade. We still need to go visit your doxie and your son..."

Seb went to stand by the window, silent, staring out onto the moonlit sea.

"What's on your mind, Tiger?"

"I... I guess... I dunno, Jim."

"Seb, you _did_ say that you wanted to see him. He's your _son_. And a son growing up without his father... is a bit harsh. Especially in this world," Jim said gently, crossing the room to stand next to his lover. "At least once. Just to see if he's hale and whole. And to see if he's _really_ grown up to look like you," he continued, smirking and nudging Seb gently with his elbow.

Sighing, Seb looked down at his lover. "What if I'm just like my own father?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you gotten blind drunk every single day and beat a woman within an inch of her life? You are _not_ your father, Sebastian. That much is already plain."

He was shaking when he swept the Captain into an embrace. "Yes... we'll go."

The smaller man squeezed Seb tightly. "It's all right. But I'll stay on the ship when you go. This is something you have to do on your own."

"All right. Then we'll- we'll explore Ireland. You and me."

He smiled. "That sounds like a fine idea. Get some good whiskey to bring back. A treat for us, and for the men as well, if I have a mind to it."

"They can drink a great deal. Might need more than a bottle or two."

"Who said anything about getting just a _bottle_?"

"Now that's more like it."

Jim laughed. "I'll have the helmsman chart a course to Ireland tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Now... I believe I have a birthday boy in my arms. And I think I forgot to get him a gift."

"Oooh... I do _love_ presents," Jim said, smirking.

"Well, he gets to choose his gift this year. He's rather impossible to shop for."

"I have the only gift I'll ever want right here," Jim said, nuzzling into Seb's chest affectionately.

"I never, _ever_ would have guess that the most feared pirate in all the seas would be such a sap," the blonde teased, kissing the top of Jim's head.

"Forty-odd years of repression and you're the only one who will ever see it."

"Then how about we treasure it all night?"

"My thoughts exactly."

oOoOo

It took another three weeks and a really bad storm before they reached the coast of Jim's homeland, and as soon as they were there, Seb set out for the Isle, anxious, nauseous, afraid and just a tiny bit excited.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry," Jim told him before Seb set out, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. "Come back safely, Tiger."

He stole another kiss before climbing into the boat. "I'll always come back to you."

" _Good_." And with that, Jim watched as the boat became a smaller and smaller speck on the horizon, heading for the Isle of Man and the cottage of a former whore.

oOoOo

Seb asked around the town for Molly's address, puzzled by the stares to the locals as they sent him in the right direction. He understood though, when he walked up the path to a small cottage and saw a boy playing in the garden. _Oh god... he really_ does _look like me_.

The boy looked up, cocking his head to the side, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. "Hullo," he said to the tall man, standing at the gate. "'S there something you want?"

"I'm here to see your mother."

The boy grew instantly wary. "Why? What d'you want with Mum?"

"To say hello. And to meet you. I've heard a great deal. Are you Arthur?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why'd you want to meet me, though? And hold on..." he said. He ran back to the cottage. "Mum! Mum, there's someone here to see you," he called in through the door.

Molly came out, wiping her hands on an apron. Her eyes went wide. "Sebastian..." she murmured as she saw who was standing at the end of the path.

"It's been a- a long time, Molly," the pirate replied, walking up the rest of the way to the door.

She took a step towards him, her brown eyes searching his face, then she wrapped her arms around him in a fond embrace. "It's... it has been a long time, Seb," she murmured, holding him close.

He hugged her back, watching as Arthur looked on curiously. "Mummy, who is this?"

"Arthur... Arthur, this is Sebastian Moran. Your father."

The boy's blue eyes widened, and then he ran forward and kicked Sebby in the shins. "You left Mummy and me alone!!! Why are you here?!"

"Arthur Thomas Hooper! I've raised you better than this! You apologize right now," Molly said, her voice stern.

"No!" He ran back into the cottage, and they both heard a door slam.

Seb rubbed his now bruising shin. "He's quite a live one. Sorry if he inherited my temper."

There was the sound of a door opening again, and Arthur rushed out, blue eyes blazing, a toy sword in hand. He got in front of his mother and brandished it at Seb. "Don't you dare touch my Mummy!" he said, doing his best to be threatening.

"Woah! Slow down there, Tiger Cub," Seb said, stepping back slowly and raising his hands. "I don't  want to hurt your Mum. Promise. I know I haven't... I haven't visited before, but I did send all of the money and jewels and things over the years. I've... been very busy."

Arthur lowered his sword slightly, then turned back to look at Molly. "Is it true, Mummy? Has he really been the one that sends the packages?

The ex-doxie nodded. "And you still owe him an apology," she said, loving, but firm.

The boy scowled as he scuffed his way over to Seb. "I'm sorry..." he said sullenly.

The man crouched down and tilted the boy's chin up. "I forgive you. You were only protecting your Mummy, and doing a mighty fine job if I do say so. If you want, I could...show you a few moves with that sword. Protect her better."

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really? You could?" he asked excitedly. He turned back to Molly. "Can I, Mum? Please?" he asked. Molly chuckled and nodded. "HUZZAH!" Arthur cheered. "Let's go let's go let's go!!" he said, tugging on Seb's much larger and more calloused hand with his smaller one.

Laughing in spite of himself, Seb called back for tea over his shoulder as the boy dragged him around to the side of the little house. Molly smiled softly as she watched her son and his father... play. She went to put the kettle on and was halted by a wave of wet, wracking coughs; when she held her handkerchief to her mouth, it came away bloody. Sighing, she folded it over and tucked it away, closing her eyes. It wouldn't be long now... not at this rate

oOoOo

Picking up a stick from the edge of the garden, Sebastian turned to his son. "Now, first you have to hold it properly. Too loose, you swing and it flies out of your hand. Too tight, you can't use it properly. So, firm but relaxed. Now you try."

Arthur let out a breath and swung. His grip was tight, but not too tight, loose, but not too loose. "Like this?"

"That's perfect, actually. Now, copy what I do." Gripping the stick, Seb swung left, right, block up, parry down. "Just worry about the motions. You don't have to bother much with the footwork yet-"

Arthur surprised him when he copied exactly what he did, his footwork perfect, as if he had been wielding a sword all his life. "Did I do it right?" the boy asked, his eyes shining with hope and the hunger for approval.

Sebastian stared at the boy. "Think fast!" he suddenly shouted, wielding the stick as if it were a real sword and slashing at the boy's side. Arthur started and blocked, hissing as the shock travelled up his arm. He wasn't used to having an opponent, other than his own shadow and the fiercer stumps in the back garden.

Another block, another parry. The boy worked with Seb, his bright blue eyes shining with joy and a fierce desire to do well, to improve, to prove himself. Speeding up, Seb spun around the boy, dropping to one knee, caging the child's torso in one hand and setting the stick against his throat. "Dead... but you've done very well. You have a natural gift for the sword, young Arthur."

The boy beamed. "Wait 'til I tell Mum! Can we go again? It's still ages 'til dinner," he said, pleading.

"Depends on whether or not tea is ready."

"Dinner won't be ready for a while, you'll have time," Molly called, poking her head out of the open window, smiling as she saw Seb's arm around Arthur.

Dropping the arm with the stick, Seb stood, ruffling the boy's hair. "If you do well, perhaps I'll give you a demonstration with my real sword before dinner," he said, taking off the scabbard and setting it against the house.

Arthur's eyes went wide. "A _real_ sword!! Please, please, please, please, please..." he begged, his face shining.

"How about this-if you can land a single hit on me, then I will show you."

The boy's eyes glinted with determination as he picked up his toy sword and set upon Seb, using what he had learned to make the older man actually defend himself. He waited...and then he saw it, his opening. He darted in and tripped Seb, making him lose balance and fall. When the older man was on the ground, he found the point of the toy sword at his throat with Arthur standing over him, a triumphant smirk so like his own settled firmly on his lips. Breathing heavily and eyes shining with pride, Seb dropped the makeshift sword and stared back at his son. "Well done."

Arthur beamed. "Dinner," Molly called from inside the house. "Wash up before you eat, though."

"Guess you'll have to wait on the real thing. I think I'm spending the night if you'll have me. I can show you in the morning."

"Of course. Happy to have you, always," Molly said quietly, smiling softly as Arthur ran to wash his face and hands.

Seb helped set the table. "He's quite something, Molly. You should be very proud of him."

Molly's chin went up and she smiled. "I am. I love him, so much," she said, and she swallowed hard as she went to go put dinner on the table. The food was simple but well-prepared, and her eyes were soft as she saw her son and the man who fathered him, sitting side-by-side at her little table. Arthur really did look like Seb. The blonde was actually enjoying himself, laughing as Arthur regaled him with tales of his exploits in the garden and the forest, dueling with trees and taking swings at squirrels for practice. He noticed Molly's silence and pallor, but said nothing. Sooner than he realized, it was sunset and time for Arthur to go to bed

"Time for my strapping knight to go to bed," Molly said after the dishes were washed up.

"Awwww, _Muuuuum_... can't I stay awake a little longer?"

She chuckled. "No, my love. Growing boys need their rest. Get some sleep," she said, dropping a kiss to Arthur's golden curls. He grumbled, but he made his way to his bed. In five minutes, he was fast asleep, his head nestled in his pillow. Molly swallowed hard as she tucked him in; he always kicked the blankets off. She stood in the doorway, leaning heavily against it, and finally, she let her tears fall.

Seb came up behind her, gently wrapping her in an embrace. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Why are you crying?"

She turned into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come, let's sit at the table... I... I need to talk to you," she said quietly, once she had gotten her tears under control.

He helped her gently back and sat her down, getting her a glass of water. Molly sighed as Seb sat. She stared into the fire. "I'm glad that you came when you did," she said. "I had hoped you would have visited earlier, but now... now is the perfect time."

Sebastian felt a knot tighten in the pit of his stomach. "Molly-"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Sebastian... I'm dying."

The words were like a slap. " _No_... no, you can't be."

She closed her eyes. "I am. It's... it's the consumption. I don't have much time left. A month, at the most. A fortnight, at the least."

Head reeling, Seb asked, "Does Arthur know?"

Her breath caught. "No. How could I tell him that I'm dying? When I'm gone... he'd be alone."

"What will happen to him? You're sick... it's a wonder he's not."

"He's outside and away from me most of the time. Please, Sebastian... you've done so much for me already, and I have to ask you to do one thing more. And I'm sorry. I... could you take Arthur with you? Please...  _please_."

He didn't realize that he'd started crying. "You know what I do, what I am. How could I force that on an innocent child?"

"Because you're the only family he'll have when... when I'm gone. When I die, he'll be alone. And the villagers here... they won't take him in. The son of a whore. They know what I am, what I was. Why do you think I'm at the edge of the village?"

"But... the money-"

"I've been saving it. I've never wanted for anything, thanks to what you've sent. But I tucked some away for him... for when he's older. For when he can strike out on his own."

Sebastian was silent for several minutes, staring into the dying embers of the fire. "You must tell him. I can't deliver the news in a fortnight that you're dead and he has no home to return to."

She nodded, tears falling down her face. "I know. Oh, God... I know. My boy... my poor baby boy..." she said, her voice cracking.

He gathered her in his arms, holding her and rocking her gently. "He'll be cared for. It's a rough life, but I know I will train him. Perhaps Jim'll come around to the idea. I can't promise to keep him safe, but I can promise to try."

She sobbed into his shirt. "I know. I trust you, Sebastian. I do. I know you'll care for him."

Scooping her up, Seb carried her back to her room, tucking her in. "Sleep. We'll tell him in the morning. I hate the thought of you dying alone."

She nodded, then caught his hand. "Could you... could you stay with me? Please? I don't want... any of that... I just... I'd like the company, please," she asked, her voice small.

Climbing on top of the covers, Sebastian held her, soothing her and humming in her ear until she fell asleep, his tears coming once he knew he was the only one awake.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy looked confused, apprehensive. Molly took a deep breath and sat across the table from her son, taking his hands in hers. "Arthur...my dearest love, my boy...Arthur, I'm...I'm very sick," she said.
> 
> "Okay...but you're getting better, right?"
> 
> She closed her eyes. Oh, this hurt. This hurt far too much. "No, my darling. I'm not. I'm..." God, this was too hard! "I'm dying."

Molly woke with the sun, a habit she had formed over the years and set about rekindling the fire off of the banked embers, getting breakfast ready, making tea. She enjoyed the quiet and the stillness of the house as she watched the chickens peck in the dirt of the path, and she had just bent to add another log to the growing fire in the hearth when she started coughing again, holding her handkerchief to her mouth as she brought more blood out of her lungs. Arthur's mother looked at it grimly, her death sentence. She had to tell him today; she had to tell her boy that his mother was dying, and knowing that just killed her inside even more. At least...at least she wouldn't be alone when she told him.

Seb was disoriented when he woke, but soon enough the memories of the night before came rushing back, and dread replaced his panic. Rising, he pulled on his boots and finger-combed his hair before going to the kitchen, finding Molly sitting on her own and staring at a blood-stained handkerchief. She quickly tucked the stained bit of cloth away as she heard Seb's footsteps behind her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"How much this morning?"

She closed her eyes. "A good amount. Not much longer," she said quietly.

He felt sick, wrapping his arms around her in a brief embrace. "I'm so sorry."

She held him to her and gently stroked his hair. "It's nothing you should apologize for. Not your fault. I'm just... I'm glad that I was able to see you one more time, and that I could see you and Arthur together," she said, a soft smile coming to her lips.

"I should have come sooner-"

"Yes, but that's gone past. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"But today we have to tell a child the worst news in the world, and for him... for him it's worse because he got to know you. I... I never knew my mother."

Molly held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Seb. At least he has you, at least he won't be alone."

"He'll be awake soon. And he'll need to pack. And you need time to say goodbye to him."

She nodded and sighed, a deep breath wrenched from the bottom of her. "This is going to hurt..." she murmured, almost to herself.

"I know. I'm here. I wish I could have been here, taught him as he grew, but... but now I'll have more than enough time to make up for that, eh?"

She gave him a weak smile and hugged him again, taking in the feel of Seb's warmth.

"Now, I'll go wake him and get him dressed."

"All right. I'll... I'll get breakfast ready," she said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Slowly walking through the cottage, Seb entered the boy's room, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing a large hand on the small shoulder. "Arthur... Tiger Cub... wake up."

The boy blearily woke, blinking his eyes. "Whassit?" he mumbled. Then he saw who woke him. Not his mother. His face brightened. "Are you gonna show me your actual sword today?" he asked. "Maybe I can ask Mum if I can hold it..."

"In a little while, Arthur. Right now, I need you to get dressed and come in to breakfast."

The boy nodded eagerly and vaulted out of bed to put his clothes on as Seb left and went to sit at the table. The effort of keeping his composure was leaving the pirate restless, unable to sit and making him stand at the window, staring out at the open sea. He knew Jim was out there waiting; he didn't know what the man would think to his bringing Arthur back. His son bounded into the room and began eating, wolfing down his food. When he was finished, he stopped. He looked at Seb, then at his mother. Something was off. Something was wrong.

"Arthur, your mother and I have something we need to tell you."

The boy looked confused, apprehensive. Molly took a deep breath and sat across the table from her son, taking his hands in hers. "Arthur... my dearest love, my boy... Arthur, I'm... I'm very sick," she said.

"Okay... but you're getting better, right?"

She closed her eyes. Oh, this hurt. This hurt far too much. "No, my darling. I'm not. I'm..." God, this was too _hard_! "I'm dying."

The boy's blue eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "No... no, you can't be dying. Mummies don't die! You'll be around forever!"

"I'm so sorry, my love. I wish I would be. I want to see you grow up, to see you fall in love and have children of your own. But I can't. I wish I could. Everyone dies, Arthur. Even Mummies," she said, her voice choked with tears as her son cried in front of her.

He shook his head, blond curls bouncing. Seb slowly walked around the table and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I know... I know it hurts, little Tiger, but your Mummy needs you to be strong. She says that... that you can come and live with me."

The boy's eyes blazed with anger as he shrugged off Seb's hand. "This is all your fault! She was _fine_ until you came!"

"Arthur, I know this illness. Your Mummy has been sick for a long time now."

Arthur looked despairingly at Molly, who nodded. "I have," she said quietly. "And, you're going to live with... with your father now. He's a sailor on a grand ship. I know you've always loved the sea, so..." she said, trailing off.

"You're...you're a sailor?" the boy asked, distracted for a brief moment.

Seb smiled through his own watery eyes. "I am. And our captain is very famous and powerful. He can help protect you." _I hope_.

"Go pack your things, love," Molly said. Arthur went and came back quickly, his possessions in a rucksack slung over his shoulder. Molly stood and walked him to the door. "Keep warm... listen to your father and his captain. Be..." she stifled a sob, "Be safe." Then she fell to her knees and gathered Arthur to her in a fierce embrace, his curly head on her shoulder, just like the way it used to be when he was a babe in her arms. "Oh my little knight, I love you so much. Never, _ever_ forget that I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I'll never forget... I'll remember you, Mummy. And I love you too." He hugged her back, squeezing as tight as his little arms could manage

"Go on and wait by the shore, Arthur. I'll be right there."

Molly watched as her son walked away, his slight figure growing smaller. She turned, tears pouring down her face as she went to stand in front of the hearth. She looked to Seb and went to take a breath... and couldn't. She tried again...and still couldn't. The woman began coughing, great wracking coughs that drove her to her knees, unable to get air into her lungs.

"Lie down, don't panic, slowly, Molly, slowly." Seb darted to her side, catching her and cradling her in his arms before the fire. "Stay here... you'll be all right."

Finally there was a break in her coughing, but she was still unable get enough air, her breaths coming in shallow wheezing gasps. "This is it, Seb... I..." she coughed again, blood staining her lips. "Protect our boy...  _please_. It's the only thing I ask..."

"I will. Oh Molly, I swear I will do everything I know to protect him. Please... don't leave me..."

She managed a weak smile. "I'm glad... glad that you came... glad he's yours..." she murmured. Her eyes darkening, she looked up at him. "Thank you. Seb... I love-" and she choked... and with a wet rasp and a sigh, she was gone.

With an anguished cry, Seb clutched to cooling body to his chest, rocking on the floor and sobbing. Loved him... she _loved_ him... and now she was gone. Setting her body on the ground, Sebastian stumbled through the house to Molly's room, easily finding the box of what she'd saved for Arthur. Taking only a few other things, charms and trinkets that looked to be important, he returned to the hearth and picked up a burning twig. Choking back more sobs, he set the cottage alight and ran, clutching the few things he'd taken to his chest as Arthur's childhood home and mother went up in flames. Arthur was at the beach, staring at the water when he smelled smoke. He saw Seb coming down the path, his eyes shining and wet, a small bundle clutched to his chest, and he figured it out. "She's... she's gone, isn't she," he said. When his father nodded, his face crumpled, and he let out a cry that was wrenched deep from him as he fell to his knees in the sand and wept.

The first mate knelt by the boy and took him in his arms even as he fought. "I know... I know.."

"No...  _No_... lemme go...  _Mummy_..." he wailed.

"Arthur, the cottage caught fire. She's _gone_."

The boy stopped fighting and sagged limply in Seb's arms, weeping as though his heart was broken.

"I've got you, child. Your... your _father_ is here. Let it out."

When his sobs died down to broken whimpers, Arthur pulled away, wiping his nose with a grubby sleeve.

"The boat is just over here, tiger cub, and we need to get back to the ship. It's called _The Magpie's Song_ , and it's going to be your home... I'm so sorry."

Groping like someone struck blind, Arthur found Seb's large, calloused hand and held it tightly, like he was a much smaller child. "All right... Father..." he whispered, the words foreign and strange on his tongue.

Shivering, the blonde helped the child to his feet and took him to the boat, shoving it to the edge of the water. "Get in. She should be just a little bit offshore."

The boy nodded and slung his rucksack back over his shoulder and clambered into the boat as Seb shoved off and began to row, heading off towards the larger ship on the edge of the horizon and his uncertain future.


	3. Welcome to the Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well now...welcome aboard The Magpie's Song," the shorter man said, grinning at Arthur.

It was a silent trip back to _The Song_ , Seb unable to look at the child who was silently crying where he sat. As they drew closer, he could hear the shouts of the men and, faintly, of the Captain.

"You dogs better save some of that whiskey for the first mate when he returns! Or else!" Jim shouted hoarsely.

Stomach knotting, Seb drew alongside the ship, tying the boat with the proper knots as the men threw down the rope.

" _There's_ my gorgeous Tiger," Jim said as he sauntered over to the railing where Seb deftly climbed over. "I hope your visit went w-" he stopped as he got a good look at Seb's face; the first mate looked absolutely hollow, as if someone had scooped out his insides. "Tiger... Seb, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

Grabbing Jim, Seb crushed him in a hug, shaking gently. "Molly died in my arms... less than an hour ago. I am a father... and don't kill me or him, James, but he's mine now and he's come to stay."

Jim blinked as he slowly took in the information. "So...your doxie is dead...and we have a whelp aboard now." He took a deep breath. "Send him up. Don't worry, Seb. I'll see to it," he said.

"See to what?"

"I said don't worry." He glanced over Seb's shoulder at Arthur as the boy was helped over the railing, his face etched with grief; e really was Seb's son, a carbon copy of the man. Jim walked over and bent one knee. "You're Sebastian's son, aren't you?" he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. Arthur nodded. "I'm Captain James Moriarty. Don't worry... I'll make sure you'll be well treated here. Your father is my first mate and the only man that I trust. You'll be safe." He got up and looked at the crew, the sailors staring at the boy and speaking in hushed whispers. "Listen well, you bilge rats!" Jim roared. "We have this child aboard now. He's First Mate Moran's son. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , harms a single hair on this boy's head, I will _personally_ escort you to Hell where the Devil will look at you and _cringe_ to see what I've done. AM. I. CLEAR?"

Seb watched as Arthur's expression turned to shock and awe from grief at Jim's threat, the crew hurriedly murmuring their assent and scurrying off to work. Beckoning to the child, Seb led him up to the Captain's quarters to wait for Jim.

"So... that's your captain?" Arthur asked Seb as he sank down in a particularly comfortable-looking chair.

"He is. He's a harsh master at times, but in private or when so moved, he can be rather tender, but don't tell him I told you that."

The boy nodded as Jim swept into the room, closing the door. "Well now... welcome aboard _The Magpie's Song_ ," the shorter man said, grinning at Arthur. "This is your home now. And much like other homes, this one has rules. So pay attention," he said, his voice growing somewhat stern. "You are to follow any and all orders that come from myself, your father, or the captain of the other ship in my employ. That's Captain Sherlock Holmes of _The Skull's Demise_. You will follow orders from him, his first mate, and his doctor as well. There will be punishment if you fail to follow these orders. They will be given to keep you safe. You will also be sharing a room with your father through this door here," he said, showing the hidden door in the wall paneling, smirking as Arthur's eyes went alight. "And finally, I expect you to pull your weight. Everyone, and I do mean _everyone_ aboard this ship has a job to do. You'll learn how to climb, how to tie knots, how to cook, clean, and how to fight. We're not an... ordinary ship," he finished. "Do you understand?"

The boy's head spun slightly as he took everything in, but he stood and saluted to Jim. "Yes, sir!" doing his best to be brave.

Jim ruffled the boy's golden hair. "Outstanding. Go into your father's cabin now. I need to talk with him," he said, gently nudging the boy to urge him along. Arthur glanced at Seb who nodded, and the boy went through to the other room, closing the door behind him.

"Is everything all right, Jim?"

He let out a deep breath. "I'm going to need your help. I'm not...good with children," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He turned to look at his lover. "He looks exactly like you. And I must say, I wasn't expecting you to come back with him. What happened to his mother? I know she died but... how?"

"She's had consumption for some time now. He didn't know until this morning... oh, Jim, his face when she told him, his cries when I reached him at the beach and he knew she was gone..."

Jim felt his heart twist for Seb as he looked like someone had taken his heart and wrenched it. He gathered his first mate into his arms. "You actually cared for her," he murmured as he rubbed the other man's back.

"She died saying she loved me, Jim. And even if I didn't realize it soon enough, yes. Some part of me did care... and if you're as good with him as you just were, then you won't need any help from me. That was... perfect, actually."

He chuckled. "Well, then I'll need your help for when I can't act that way anymore. I've never had a child on board this ship, and I'm a little worried about what will happen when he finds out about us."

"We'll break it to him gently, but not until we have to. He's lost his mother and his home all in one day. But, in all honesty, ruffle his hair, compliment him when he does well, and you ought to go toe to toe with him with a sword. I think you'll be surprised."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Tiger Cub following in his father's footsteps, then?"

"How'd you know to call him that? It was one of the first things I said to him."

He shrugged. "You're my Tiger, he's your son... simple deduction, Seb."

"He knocked me to the ground and landed his wooden sword at my throat, love."

Now the Captain laughed. "Oooh, I can tell he'll be a _fine_ addition to the crew when he's older and trained more," he said.

"As it is, what would you say to testing out what skills he already has? An early initiation of sorts since he's to be part of the crew. He knows I'm a sailor but not that were...  _pirates_."

"We'll do that tomorrow. Tonight, let him grieve," Jim said.

His composure finally snapping, Seb broke into sobs, collapsing into Jim's arms. "He h-had a mother... kn-knew her... and l-lost her... it's _worse_..."

"Shhhh... shhh, my Seb, my love... shhh. Let it out," Jim said softly, rubbing his back.

"He kn-knows what he l-lost... and I know what I... I never h-had..."

"He may have lost her... you... you _both_ lost her. But he still has you. He has his father. And that's saying something," Jim said.

Bringing his sobs back under control, Seb struggled to breathe and calm down. "I love you, Jim. And... and thank you. For letting him come aboard, for giving us both a home."

"Of course, my love. Of course," he said, pressing a kiss to Seb's head.

"Now... I want you to bring him lunch. He may be grieving, but he will get hungry, and you need to start bonding with him. As far as I'm concerned, you're also his father."

Jim blinked. "Well... that's sudden," he said. "All right. Let me go get something to eat from the galley. I should be back in about fifteen minutes. You should go talk to him as well," he said before he rose and exited the cabin to go and fetch food for... for his...  _son_.

Shaking his head as his lover left, Seb knocked on the secret door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," said the little voice, clogged with tears. Heart throbbing, Seb opened the door, sitting on the edge of the bed where the boy was curled up on the covers.

"She's really gone," Arthur said, his voice half-choking as his little shoulders shook.

"Yes, she's in heaven now."

The first mate's son curled up tighter. "And... she'll be happy there, right? She'll be better?"

Gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, Seb spoke. "When you go to heaven, you're cured. She's no longer sick, now. She'll never want for food or shelter or love. She'll be surrounded by everything she needs, and she'll watch over you. She'll _always_ watch over you."

"I miss her... I'll miss listening to her sing while she's in the garden...or rubbing my back to help me sleep when I've had a nightmare..."

"I can sing to you, can rub your back if you're having nightmares. Sometimes we sing shanties while we work. I would bet you have my voice."

"I... I would like that. Can-" Arthur sat up and half faced him. "Can I have a hug... D-Daddy?"

"You may always have one, my son." Opening his arms, Seb enveloped the boy in a hug, pressing kisses to the side of his head.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark haired man swallowed again. "You think of me as a father too?"
> 
> "Well, Daddy trusts you. And you're his Captain. So, you're mine too. And if Daddy trusts you, that's good enough for me. Mummy trusted him..."

Jim came back with a plate full of food (he had no idea what the boy liked, so he brought a bit of everything) and saw Seb hugging Arthur tightly, pressing little kisses to the side of the boy's head. He stood in the doorway, feeling very much like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be seeing, until he coughed slightly to get their attention. The first mate jumped slightly, calming down Arthur as he started. "Jim's brought you some food; now, I know you'll say you aren't hungry, but I need you to try and eat. It'll help a bit. And our cook here is top notch. Only the best for our Captain," he finished, looking over at Jim

"That's right... which is why I brought your father aboard," he said, walking in and setting the plate of food down and sitting on the other side of Arthur, so the boy was between the two men. "Because, of course, he is the best."

"Boss, seriously. You trying to make me blush in front of my kid?"

"I don't know, are you so easily flattered?" Jim said, smirking. Arthur giggled a little to watch them banter; clearly, his father and the captain were old friends.

"Only when it comes from you. Anyone else and I'd throw them overboard."

"Good thing that no one else compliments you," the younger man said, arching an eyebrow. "Of course, I think it's safe to say that _you_ can compliment him and forego the threat of ending up in the drink," Jim whispered conspiratorially to Arthur, which made him laugh harder.

"What? What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, Tiger," Jim said airily.

The boy cocked his head. "Tiger? Why do you call Dad that?"

"Well... back when your Dad was in the army, he spent some time in India hunting Tigers. And according to Jim here, I fight rather like the animals I used to hunt."

"You used to hunt _tigers_?" Arthur asked, his eyes wide. Jim chuckled. "Indeed he did. In fact, there's a skin on the floor of my quarters that's one of your father's kills."

"I'd forgotten about that one. I marked the hides with three gouges of my knife. It's how I know it's one I took down."

"Indeed. It's one of my favorite things in my cabin," Jim said, with the unsaid addition of 'your father being my favorite' hanging in the air between them.

"So... Arthur... you're ten now, right? I didn't even think to ask then your birthday is."

"March fifteenth."

"Well... interesting. The Ides of March."

"Hm. Be thankful that your mother didn't name you Julius," Jim quipped, which made Seb snort with laughter.

"What's so funny? You laughing at me?" the boy pouted.

"No, no, little cub. It's a play written by William Shakespeare about a very famous man... a Roman emperor named Julius Caesar. Caesar was told to 'beware the Ides of March'... March fifteenth, to be precise. He ignored the warning, and was stabbed to death," Jim explained.

"Ohhhh... does that mean it'll happen to me?" The child slipped his hand into Seb's.

Jim's eyes lit on the clasped hands and he felt something... warm go through him, warm and fierce. "If anyone tried to, they would have me to deal with," he said quietly.

"And you're dangerous, aren't you?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. As is your father."

"Yeah, but you more than him. Bet he's scared of you. It's always the ones who don't look scary who are."

Jim swallowed. "Very bright boy, Sebby," he murmured.

"So I'm right!!! I'm right, I'm right!!!"

"Yes you are. But don't let it get to your head, young Arthur. No one likes a braggart."

"I'm not. You both are just really smart. And I was kinda on the edge of our town. Never had many friends. Any friends, really. And now I have two really smart and dangerous, well, _Dads_."

The dark haired man swallowed again. "You think of me as a father too?"

"Well, Daddy trusts you. And you're his Captain. So, you're mine too. And if Daddy trusts you, that's good enough for me. Mummy trusted him..."

 _Can't see why... most men would have left her well enough alone... a former doxie with her belly full of child. But then again, he_ had _seen something in her..._ "Your mother was a bright woman, then," Jim murmured. "And... I am...  _honored_ that you consider me so highly," he said, his voice a bit rough. Letting go of Sebastian's hand, Arthur crawled over to Jim and threw his arms around the man's neck.

Jim was stock still for a moment before he gently wrapped his arms around the boy, resting one hand on the small head that was so alike to the man he loved. With the other, he gently patted the boy's back and wondered at the knot that was tied in his throat that tugged at his gut as well. Seb sat there and watched as the emotions flew across his lover's face, marveling at his son's vision and ability to love. He winked at Jim, motioning to him to rub Arthur's back, nodding when he got it back.

"I like you, Cap'n."

"And I like you, Arthur. And please... call me Jim. Well, when we're in front of the rest of the crew, you need to call me 'Captain' or 'sir', but when it's just you and me, or you and me and your dad... Jim will do," he said.

"Jim... can I say Daddy as well? I call Daddy 'Daddy' already, so is it okay if I call you that as well?"

The captain blinked. _Oh_... Then he swallowed hard. "I... I don't see why not..."

"Yay! Daddy and Daddy." It was getting easier to forget for the moment that his mother was gone. "Daddy Jim and Daddy... Daddy Seb or just Daddy," Arthur murmured, looking over at the plate of food. "What's all this?" he asked, picking it up.

"Food, little one. I didn't know what you liked, so I brought along a little bit of everything," he said.

"Well... meat and... eeeeeeeew vegetables. And... not sure what that is," he mused, taking a bite of the steak. "Ohhhh, that's _yummy_."

Jim chuckled. "Your father's favorite as well. And you need to eat your vegetables, as much as you may hate them. Out here on the open sea, if you don't get enough of them, you can get very, very sick. Just ask your father."

The boy turned to Sebastian, wide eyed. The man nodded. "Yep. Didn't eat enough fruits and veggies and I got really sick. I nearly died, and Jim nearly did as well."

"What happened?!"

Jim looked sharply at Seb. The boy still didn't know what they were...

"He had to get some medicine for me and nearly got eaten by sharks," Seb recovered, tickling the boy.

Arthur fell back, laughing wildly and squirming as Seb tickled him. "Agh! Noooo... Daddy Jim, help!" he gasped between giggle fits.

"Ohhh, I think I can," Jim grinned, plucking the plate out of the way and attacking Seb, tickling the man without mercy, not stopping until he got his lover to beg. He moved away, straightening his coat. "And that is how you deal with your father," he said smugly, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Tickle him into sub-mission?" he asked, leaning into Jim's touch

"Well... yes and no. Mostly wait until he begs for mercy. Mercy, after all, is the mark of a great man..." he paused. "Guess that makes me just a good one." Jim paused again. "Well... I'm okay," he finally settled.

"Jim's just being modest. He's the best man I've ever known. And the best on you'll ever know either. Now, eat up while we go and get some work done. Maybe later today, if you want, you can show Jim what you know about swords. Or we can do that tomorrow, initiate you into our crew."

Arthur was quiet. "Tomorrow. Is tomorrow okay?" he asked.

"Of course."

Seb kissed his son on the top of his head. "Eat up. I'll be in later," he murmured, following Jim from the room.

"All right. Bye, Daddy. Bye, Daddy Jim," he said as the door closed behind them both.

oOoOo

Jim let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. "Well... that was... unexpected," he said quietly.

"Which part? The part where my son is an amazing child? Or the part where he loves you?"

"The amazing child part is no surprise at all. He is, after all, your progeny. The other part...  _that_ caught me off guard."

"You still believe you can't be loved. That you don't deserve it. Jim... have your years with me taught you nothing?"

"No, it's taught me much. But I wasn't expecting him to take such a... such a liking to me right away. He just lost his mother and his home, he's in a strange place with strange people, and he trusts me enough to call me _Daddy_." He shook his head, still processing everything.

"You spoke to him on a level he could understand, didn't talk down to him, defended him before the entire crew, welcomed him into your home, brought him dinner, and were _kind_. Why would it then surprise you that he likes you?"

Jim shrugged. "Just never expected him to be so trusting. And never expected to be a... a _father_..."

"He also knows that I trust you. And I'm sure this isn't the end of everything. He's probably very conflicted and confused, and right now, we're comforting to him. My guess is he cries himself to sleep tonight and has nightmares."

The captain nodded. "I'll keep an ear out for it."

"As will I. Now, things are gonna change for us with him here."

"I know... we're going to have to be...  _quiet_."

Seb couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through him at his lover's words. "Right now, I could really use a kiss... or a good snog...  _maybe_ a little bit of biting."

Jim smirked. "And I can certainly deliver all three," he murmured, walking over to Seb and yanking the taller man to him, claiming his mouth and nipping gently on his lower lip. Swallowing his moan, Sebastian pulled Jim closer, dueling his tongue with Jim's as his hands slid down to squeeze his lover's arse.

Jim made a soft squeak of surprise. "Cheeky, Tiger!" he said quietly as he returned the favor.

"Always with you," he whispered back, mouthing at Jim's neck before swiftly biting, sucking and licking at the man's skin. The shorter man shivered and bit back a groan, digging his nails slightly into Seb's arms.

Bringing his lips back up to Jim's ear, Seb kissed the lobe, licking at it. "You taste _divine_."

Now it was Jim's turn to press his mouth to the other man's flesh, scraping his teeth against the hollow of his throat before lapping gently at it. "So do you," he said back.

The blonde could feel his toes curling in his boots. "I love your mouth, Jimmy."

Jim arched against his lover, feeling the growing bulge at the front of Seb's trousers. "And I love all of you, Sebby."

"Do we have time for a quickie?"

Jim sank to his knees before pressing a quick kiss to the distended fabric. "I think we do," he murmured, opening Seb's breeches and quickly taking the tip of him into his mouth, suckling gently. The blonde never had more difficulty staying quiet than he did right at that moment, grasping at Jim's hair as the man took him into his mouth. The Captain slowly moved down Seb's length, until he was all the way inside his mouth; Jim swallowed, letting the muscles of his throat contract around his lover's cock.

"Hanh... don't tease today... take me hard and rough, love," Sebastian growled softly, applying pressure to Jim's head. The younger man moaned around Seb and began a punishing pace, letting his tongue dance around his lover's length, his hands going up to clutch at Seb's hips.

It didn't take long for Seb to start thrusting hard, pounding into Jim's mouth until he felt the Captain's grip tighten and he came with a stifled groan, doubling over to catch his breath. Jim swallowed everything that Seb gave him, relishing the taste of his lover on his tongue. He withdrew slowly, cleaning the older man off as he went before releasing him with a wet - _pop_ -, smiling wickedly up at Seb.

Sinking to his knees, the first mate claimed Jim's mouth, tasting both of them on his tongue. " _My turn_ ," he purred, lowering himself into Jim's lap and nuzzling the bulge in his breeches before freeing it, licking and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Jim hissed and arched upwards. " _God_ , Tiger..." he whimpered, his voice hoarse.

"Mmmmm, love the taste," Seb murmured, suddenly swallowing him in one go and sucking hard. Jim bit his lip and groaned, trying to remain quiet as his lover worked wonders on his aching cock. Moving fast, Seb licked, sucked, and bobbed on his lover's arousal, reaching down to play with his balls until he felt the man start to tense.

"Close... oh god, I'm close," the dark haired man said, wrapping his fingers in Seb's hair and tugging lightly. Relaxing his throat, he took Jim all the way in and swallowed hard, grasping his hips and holding him in place until the younger man came hard, snarling as he emptied himself into Seb's mouth; the blonde swallowed it all down, pulling off and looking up at the man.

"That hit the spot."

Jim grabbed Seb and pulled his lover to him for a rough kiss. He purred as he tasted them both, mingling on the older man's tongue. "Yes, it did."

Tucking them both away, Seb kissed back before taking Jim in his arms. "It will be fine. I know it. You'll be brilliant as a father. Just know that if you do anything to hurt my son, I'll disobey my orders."

"Tiger... now he's my son too. You told me as much. Like I would do _anything_ to harm the-... Arthur. It would be like me trying to hurt you. I wouldn't do it."

"Our son... Jim, we have a _son_."

He clutched Seb to him tighter. "Yes... yes _we_ do."


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nightmare," he murmured to him. "He's...he's asking for her."
> 
> "Wha-who-Arthur."

It took Arthur a long time to fall asleep that night, even after Sebastian had tucked him in and Jim had said goodnight. His dreams were willed with blood and fire and his mother. Dead. Everywhere he turned she was dead. Jim was thankful that he was a light sleeper. He heard the soft cry coming from where Arthur slept, and he was up and going to the boy's room in a flash, bringing along a lit candle. "Arthur? Are you all right?" he asked quietly as he walked in and sat down on the bed next to his adopted son.

"Mummy! Mummy come back! Mummy wake up!"

Jim felt his heart twist. He went quickly to go fetch Seb, shaking his lover awake. "Nightmare," he murmured to him. "He's... he's asking for her."

"Wha-who- _Arthur_." Seb followed Jim back into the room, Curling up next to the boy and gathering him into his arms, "Wake up, my boy. Little Tiger Cub. Time to wake up now."

Arthur started awake, looking wildly around at the unfamiliar room. "Where- I want my Mummy, where's Mummy?" he asked, his voice piteously broken.

Eyes burning, Seb kissed the boy's damp hair. "She's watching over you, Arthur. We're here now."

Not caring if he was too old to do so anymore, Arthur fisted his hand into Seb's shirt and sobbed against his chest. "Daddy..." he cried, letting the tears streak down his face.

The blonde glanced at Jim, his eyes mirroring his son's. "Let it out, love. I know it hurts... did you know I never knew my Mum?"

Jim laid a comforting hand on Seb's arm. Arthur shook his head.

"Well, I didn't. And then I ran away from home when I was a bit younger than you. I never got to know my Mum. So you're really lucky, cub. You really are. You had a Mummy who loved you so much and cared for you more than herself."

The boy nodded. "Why... why'd she have to get sick? Why _my_ Mummy?" he asked, the anguished question of every child who loses a loved one.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I- I don't know why your Mum was chosen. Sometimes it happens. But it also brought you to me... to us... and for that we are forever grateful."

Jim nodded. "You're a remarkable boy, Arthur. I'm sure that your Mummy would be very, very proud of you," he added, his voice slightly thick.

"You're being so brave. I know how difficult it is to be away from home in a strange place. We're here for you, little cub."

Arthur nodded, clasping tightly to one of Seb's hands and reaching out to find one of Jim's as the first mate began to sing his lullaby.

"Close your eyes, my voice your balm. Sleep my love, the seas be calm... Tiger holds you through the night... safe until the morning light."

It didn't take very long for Arthur to drop off to sleep after that, worn out by his grief, his hands still holding fast to each of the men who were now his sole providers. Sebastian kept humming softly and rocking the boy, eyes locking with Jim's as the man sat on the bed.

When both of them were positive that Arthur was asleep, they gently disentangled him from Seb's arms and crept back to Jim's room. The captain let out a long breath. "That was... that was rough," he said softly.

"That won't be the last time. I remember one of the children in the palace used to have nightmares a lot. They don't just stop. And they get easier to deal with as time goes on."

Jim nodded. "It's so interesting... so strange. To love someone _that_ much, without even knowing them that well," he mused, glancing from Seb back to the door that led to the room that Arthur slept in. "I guess that's hardwired into our biology," he said. "Unconditional love of parent and child."

"Look at you. Just a short while ago, you were skeptical of parenthood, and now you're talking about hardwiring and unconditional love. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I was talking about you and the boy's mother, prawn."

"Watch who you call a prawn, barnacle breath."

"Gull."

"Seaweed brain."

"Squid face."

"Bilge rat."

"Shark bait."

"Wanker."

"Arse."

"Cock."

"Bitch."

"Cunt."

"Pasty-faced, elf-locked, nobby-pated, prating coxcomb, churlish, knavish, slandering buffoon."

"All right! All right, you win. I can't compete with that."

"Good, because I was running out," Jim said, sticking out his tongue and winking.

Snagging Jim in his arms, Seb yanked him close so that their lips were almost touching. "You'll always win me."

"Good. And to the victor go the spoils," he murmured, before claiming Seb's lips.


	6. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you said something about a...a nishiashun today?"
> 
> "Initiation, and yes. It'll be a series of tests and things, figure out what you can do, show off some of your talent with a blade, that sort of thing. You'll probably meet the rest of the crew and the other ship as well."

It came as a huge surprise to both Jim and Sebastian the next morning when something jumped on them, poking and tickling them.

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!!!" Arthur sang out, bouncing on the bed and both of the men sleeping in it.

"Oi! Wassgoinon? Geroff!"

Jim woke with a start and sat up quickly, tense. Then he realized just /who/ had woken him and was jumping on the bed. He fell back with a groan.

"Arthur, _stop bouncing_."

"But _Daddy_... it's morning!" the boy said, pouting; then he wrinkled his brow. "Why are you and Jim sleeping in the same bed?"

Glancing at his lover, Seb thought fast. "I... I gave you my bed, and all the other cabins are full right now. And I wanted to stay close in case of nightmares and things."

Arthur pondered this for a moment before nodding. "All right," he said, before burrowing his way into the space between the two men, snuggling in.

"Arthur-" was all Seb managed before the boy started tickling him again, evading all his efforts to push him off. "OI!!!"

"Never gonna stop!" he cried, not letting up.

"Jim! Little- help!"

"Ooooh no. You're on your own. Sun's not up yet. Before the sun rises, he's _your_ problem," Jim said, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the slowly growing light from the window.

"You utter- wanker," the blonde growled, poking Jim in the ribs before convulsing with another round of laughter. "All right!!! Mercy... m-mercy..."

Arthur sat back on his heels, smirking proudly. "See, Daddy Jim? Just like you said," he proclaimed.

"I'm gonna... tie you up... and leave you in the nest for a day...  _Captain_..."

The smaller man chuckled. "Not my fault he's a good listener."

"Just like me, obeys his orders... but I also think calling us both 'Daddy' is gonna get confusing fast."

You're right," Jim mused. "Arthur... how about you keep calling Seb... your _actual_ father... call him 'Daddy'. And, since I'm the captain and not really related to you by blood, you can call me 'Father.' Does that work?"

The boy looked at them for a minute before nodding. "Daddy... Father," he said, testing out the names.

Jim smiled. "I think that'll work nicely, don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more lo-Jim." _Crap_.

Arthur blinked. Daddy had started to call Father something else, but, having the blessedly short attention span that almost all prepubescent boys are gifted with, was quickly distracted. "So, you said something about a... a nishiashun today?"

" _Initiation_ , and yes. It'll be a series of tests and things, figure out what you can do, show off some of your talent with a blade, that sort of thing. You'll probably meet the rest of the crew and the other ship as well."

"Really? That sounds like fun!" Arthur said, beaming.

"Yes, it will be," said Jim. "Now off with you to get dressed so _we_ can get up. I'll knock on your door when we're all ready," Jim said.

The boy gave them each a quick hug and Seb a kiss to the cheek before bounding back into his room.

"That was close," Seb groaned.

"Mm. We have to get him his own room soon," Jim said, nuzzling into Seb as soon as he was sure Arthur was gone.

"And I need to watch my mouth."

"Only around him. But when we're alone..."

"Oh, when we're alone, you get a taste of my dirty little mind."

The smaller man purred and leaned down to press a kiss to Seb's bare chest, quickly biting at the nipple. Gasping and whimpering, the blonde sank back into the bed. "Yes... ohyes... not enough of that..."

Jim smirked and began to suckle gently, adding the soft swipe of tongue and scrape of teeth occasionally, just to keep his lover on his toes. Sebastian was swiftly reduced to a shivering, panting mess, hands scrabbling at the sheets as he arched up into Jim's mouth.

"Wonder if I could get you off just like this," Jim murmured, thinking aloud as he continued his ministrations.

"M-maybe... ohfuckme... oh _Jimmy_ harder moremore!"

Jim brought one hand to Seb's other nipple and began to pinch and tweak it as his mouth kept working.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Amazing... bloodyamazing-"

It wasn't quite enough for Jim. He straddled Seb and ground into him, shuddering as he brushed their arousals together.

" _Yeeeeeees_... faster, love. _Harder_..."

Jim complied, rocking his hips more urgently, moaning low in his throat. Grinding up, Seb grabbed hold of Jim's hips, digging his fingers in as he threw his head back, gasping for breath. The smaller man bent and nipped gently at his lover's throat as he ground down on his cock hard, continuing to rock swiftly.

A few more seconds and Seb was gone, face screwed up in a silent scream as he came all over his stomach; Jim swiftly bent and moved down, lapping it all up with his clever tongue.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock before they rolled back in his head, his hand reaching between them to finish Jim off. What ensued was a tangled, sticky mess of fingers and tongues as they worked to clean up, quickly dissolving into silent giggles. When they finally were done, Jim collapsed backwards on to the mattress beside his lover. "We need to do that more often," he murmured, snickering.

"Dunno why we haven't ever really before. Was fantastic."

"Mmm," mumbled Jim. "I suppose we should get dressed and such before your...  _our_ son comes in and decides to help us wake up again..."

"Yeah. Don't really want to explain why 'Daddy' and 'Father' are all damp and sticky. Not yet." Rising and wrapping himself in a sheet, Seb went through to the other room, pulling out a clean outfit and his blue brocade jacket.

Jim smiled as he got dressed himself; it was a big day, so he wore his finest clothes. A black linen shirt, black breeches and his boots, and, of course, the brocade coat that Seb had gotten him in Africa, with that dash of red at his throat to break up the darkness. He straightened his jacket and smirked as he saw Seb walk in.

"Looking very nice today, Captain," the first mate said, allowing himself a second to eye Jim up and down before his son followed him, the coat bringing the ghost of a smile to his lips

"As do you, Seb," Jim said. He peered around his first mate to look at Arthur. "Hm... we should get you a coat like your Dad's," he mused.

"It's really nice," the boy said, touching the fabric with a single finger. He had on one of his few outfits: loose breeches, white shirt, and buckle shoes. "I'd like boots too."

"Mm... we'll look into that," Jim said. "Now, time to go to the main deck to meet the crews and the other captain. Shall we?" he said, opening the door of his cabin and gesturing grandly.

Glancing at Seb who nodded, Arthur gripped the hilt of his toy sword where it was tucked into his sash and stepped out into the sunlight, blinking and squinting until he got used to it.

oOoOo

The two ships were moored side-by-side in a standstill. _The Skull's Demise_ was watching as well, with Sherlock, Greg and John already aboard _The Song_ to observe the proceedings. Jim cleared his throat. "Men, this is Arthur Hooper... our first mate's son. He'll be joining our crew today. So let's see what he can do, shall we?"

The roar that went up from the men was nearly deafening. Jim could feel the boy tremble. "Don't worry. I said that no one would harm you, and I meant it," he murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

Arthur nodded, putting on his best brave face as he god his first real look at the ships and the crew...Tugging at Seb's coat, the boy murmured "Is that the other Captain?"

"Yes, that's Captain Sherlock Holmes of _The Skull's Demise_. Remember what I told you last night: if he gives you an order, you follow it as well," Jim said. "Now...show us what you've got, Tiger Cub."

"What do you want to see?"

"Whatever you have. Seb told us that you got the best of him with your little toy there. If you can show us again, I'll get you a real one."

" _Really_?!"

"Really."

Pulling out the sword, Arthur stepped forward. "Who's my opponent then?"

"I'll be your opponent, whelp," Greg Lestrade stepped forward with a good-natured smile. "Just don't cry when I beat you," he continued, winking.

"You need a wooden sword too. Or you'll break mine."

Jim tossed a stick that they'd picked up from the beach the other day, a bit of driftwood that caught his eye. "Here, First Mate Lestrade. Now, _go to_."

Arthur watched as the silver-haired man advanced, noticing his confidence and easy strides, clearly overestimating him. _Simple_ , he thought, darting forward, sliding underneath the swing and poking Greg in the back of the knees.

 _The Demise's_ first mate fell over with a surprised shout and blinked as he found himself facing the point of a wooden sword. "Well done!" he said, laughing. "You'll be a _very_ fine swordsman when you've trained a bit more."

"Bring me someone harder! That was too easy," the blonde child said, grinning as he offered Lestrade his hand.

The first mate stood and Jim stepped forward. "All right, Tiger Cub. You want someone more difficult, you have it," he said, taking the stick from Lestrade and facing Arthur. Blue eyes widened for a second before the child took his stance, watching as Father twirled the stick with practiced ease.

"Well? What are you waiting for? _Begin_."

Furrowing his brow in concentration, he attacked, barely managing to block as Jim sidestepped him and swung.

"Good, but not good enough. Again."

Glaring, he turned, taking a second to let his eyes observe what he could about Jim and potential weak spots before circling with the Captain, feinting a few times to no reaction from the other man, leading him to attack again, again almost missing the block.

"Come on, little Tiger Cub, get to it. I'll start falling asleep," Jim said, smirking.

"Good. Go ahead. Sleep. Make my job easier then."

"Yes, but from what you've shown me, I could _beat_ you in my sleep. Twice, even."

The child stopped moving, his expression going dark. Tightening his grip, he advanced, looking for his opening, not attacking with wild swings but more controlled stabs, pretending for just a moment that he was protecting his Mummy and needed to hurt the man before him. Jim had to block Arthur's thrusts in earnest, and, with a mild look of surprise, felt the touch of the toy sword point at his middle. " _Very_ well done, Arthur. I yield. You've bested me," he said, backing away and bowing theatrically. "Welcome to the crew of _The Magpie's Song_."

Breathing heavily, Arthur hear the cheers of the men and saw the other Captain looking faintly impressed, but the look on his Dad's face was the best: pure pride. He threw himself into Seb's arms, hugging tight. "I did it!"

"Yes you did, my boy. You were _wo_ _nderful_."

"A drink for all, to celebrate!" Jim called, gathering the crews to him and the bottles of whiskey. John, however, was looking closely at the boy. He looked almost exactly like his father, but there was something else familiar about him, including his last name. He waited until Arthur had wandered away after Moriarty to approach Seb.

The first mate watched as Arthur ran off after the Captain, trying to jump on his back much to the amusement of the crew when the doctor came forward. "Morning."

John nodded in response to Seb's greeting. "So, your son's last name is Hooper. I once knew a woman with that last name. Doxie at _The Cat's Paw_. Named Molly. He... he's hers, isn't he? Hers and yours?" said the doctor, his features unreadable.

Staring at the boy as Jim let him taste the whiskey and snorting with laughter as he spat it right back out, Seb answered, "Yes. He is."

"And she just let you take him aboard _The Song_? She knows what you do, but does he? I'm surprised she allowed it. How is she, by the way?"

"She did. She was perfectly aware of my job, and yours. And... she's gone, Doctor Watson."

John looked over with a start. "Gone? What?! When? _How_?"

"Yesterday morning. She had consumption and died in my arms. I told Arthur the cottage caught fire, but I burned it, a funeral pyre for an extraordinary woman." He glanced over at John. "I know she was yours as well when you would stop by with Captain Holmes. Irene told us as much."

The shorter man looked like the wind was knocked out of him. "Oh. I'm..." he took a breath. "God... I... I can't believe it. She was an extraordinary woman indeed. So.. thank you, I guess. For being with her when... when she passed." He looked out over the sea, his face sad. "No one should have to die alone."

"No. No one should. And I'm glad he didn't have to see it. Coughing up blood and unable to breathe... better he should remember her as she was. I've... well, I've never asked. What would you do if your Captain were killed?"

"I... I don't know. Sherlock is my best friend. I'd never be the same, I know that much."

"You are aware that he cares for you more than anyone else on your ship?"

John chuckled. "I know. While he doesn't show it often, he does indeed care."

"When were you in the army? Jim mentioned it at one point. Said you were an army doctor."

"I was in from about... oh... fifty-two to fifty-six. Served in Afghanistan."

"Really? I was there until fifty-five when I went to India. Hunted Tigers for a bit."

"I was honorably discharged after I took a bullet to the shoulder," he said, subconsciously shrugging the one that was hit.

"Ah. And how did you come to serve on a _pirate_ ship, an upstanding, decorated officer such as yourself?"

"I was sitting in a bar when Sherlock comes swanning in, says that he needed a doctor for his ship. Then he proceeds to tell me where I served, where I was shot, how long I'd been sitting at the bar, what I liked to drink, and that the limp I had was all in my head," he said, chuckling as he recalled the conversation well. "Thought he was a merchant vessel, even a Navy one. But no, I sign on with a pirate instead. I haven't regretted it though, not a single bit. I was so alone, and I owe him so much."

"I say the same thing about Jim. About how much I owe him. He attacked my ship, and I was the only man left alive. He pulled that same trick, divulging details of my military career, even knowing that I'd been a hunter. I was a prisoner for three days before I submitted to his will and he freed me."

John furrowed his brow. "Well... that's... huh."

"I know. He took a shine to me for fighting alongside my men, and I was completely prepared to fight him until he killed me... but that second night when he finally let me rest, I had nightmares... and don't you dare laugh, but apparently I called out for him in my sleep, and he comforted me. Some part of that must have transferred into my waking mind because I was his First Mate the next day before lunch."

"I see. Well, here we both are now." John raised his glass. "To our captains. And..." here he swallowed hard, "And to Molly. May she be granted rest."

"May she watch over us and keep us safe," Seb added, throwing back the fiery drink.

The shorter man smiled and chuckled. "Our guardian angel. She'll... she'll have her work cut out for her."

"Indeed. If he's anything like me, _I'll_ have my work cut out for me. He's very bright."

"Mmm... especially with a sword. A natural. I'd even go so far as to say a prodigy," John said as he watched the golden-haired child joke with some of the men.

"I was too. It's amazing how much he looks like I did. But he's so much _happier_."

The doctor nodded. "Mhm... I guess... I guess a mother's love really is something," he mused.

"It makes all the difference in the world." Seb was starting to have to fight tears when he suddenly had an armful of growing boy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Father says I get my own sword when stop next!" He looked at the other man. "Oh... hello."

John smiled. "Hello. Arthur, is it? I'm John Watson, doctor on _The Skull's Demise_. I... I knew your mum," he said. When he looked closer, he could see Molly in the boy's face. He had her nose and her smile...

"You knew Mummy? Wait... John... yeah, she talked about you. Said you were a 'real gentleman.' She liked you."

John cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Oh. I'm... I'm glad. She was a wonderful woman, your mother."

"You okay? You're crying. I... I miss Mummy too, but she'd be so proud of me, right Daddy?"

Sebastian smiled weakly. "She would indeed, little Cub."

"I'll be all right. Just, it's hard to hear she's gone. And I agree with your Dad. She'd be proud of you," John said, smiling gently and ruffling the boy's hair. Giggling, Arthur jumped down and ran back to Lestrade, poking him in the side and demanding a rematch.

"Another time, little knight," Greg said. "It wouldn't be fair to beat me twice in a day!"

Soon, the respective crews dispersed, setting a course for Dublin to gather the necessary supplies before heading South, and Seb and Jim took Arthur back to their cabin. Jim looked aside at Seb as the boy prattled along about how 'brilliant' it was to be a part of the crew. "We need to tell him," he murmured quietly to his lover as he watched the unbridled energy that was their son bounce around the cabin.

"I know. But how do we go about doing that?"

"Tell him honestly, I suppose."

"That's a bit of a bomb to drop on the lad."

"He has to know. Especially since he's a part of the crew now."

"Right. Your crew. You get to do it."

"He's _your_ son. I need your help, Seb."

"Arthur! Can you come sit down for a moment? Your Father and I have to talk to you about something"

The boy bounded over, his smile faltering as he took in the serious expressions on the faces of the two men before him. Then his face grew frightened; the last time he had seen his Daddy look like this, it was when Mummy had said... had said that she was dying. "Please, neither of you are sick, _please_ don't tell me that," he said, his voice panicky.

"No!! Oh, Arthur, it's nothing like that. Please don't worry yourself. We're both in perfect health, I can promise you that." Sebastian brushed the blond curls out of his son's eyes. "We... we have something to tell you about the ship... and the crew... we're..." he glanced at Jim, "your Captain here is- he's the most feared Pirate in all the seven seas, lad."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "P-pirates? We're _pirates_?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, we are. And now you're one, too."

The big, blue eyes turned on Sebastian. "You knew you were bringing me to a _Pirate_ ship?! Did Mummy know? Did she know you are dangerous? That you both are?"

"Of course your mother knew. But she knew that your Daddy and I would be more than able to protect you. If she had any doubts, she wouldn't have let you come," Jim said.

"But I could get hurt! You could break your promises! Pirates can't be trusted!" the boy yelled, scrambling backwards off the bed.

Jim watched as Seb flinched at his son's words. "Listen here, Cub. Everyone gets hurt, that's a part of life. And your Daddy and I will _never_ break our promises to you. You'll find you can trust us. I said that no harm will come to you from any of my men, on board _The Song_ or _The Demise_ ," he said sternly.

"But what about others?! Yesterday... you said... you said you nearly died... that _wasn't_ sharks, was it? You just didn't want to _tell_ me!"

"We were thinking about _you_! It would be too much to tell you that your father and I are pirates on the same day you lost your mother and your home! And no, it wasn't sharks," Jim said, arching an eyebrow.

"What was it then? Pirates hang. Did you nearly hang? Serve you right, you liar-"

"Arthur!" Sebastian was furious, but the change that came over his lover nearly froze him where he sat.

Jim went cold and quiet. "Yes, I nearly did hang. And so did your father, when he came to try and break me out of prison. And if you're so... _vehemently_ against being a part of this ship and this crew, we can drop you off in Dublin," he said.

The boy went completely silent, staring with fearful eyes at his Dad. "You nearly hanged, Daddy?"

Sighing, Sebastian rose and crossed the room, kneeling before his son. "I did. I couldn't let Jim hang; it would have killed me, but I was stupid and got myself caught. Captain Holmes, Lestrade, and Doctor Watson saved our sorry hides. We had a traitor on board who sold us out to the British Government, and when we got back, your Father dealt with him. If... if you truly do not want to stay, we can set you up somewhere with enough money to last a lifetime... but I would like it if you stayed. I know this is a shock, but your Mummy did trust me. I gave her the money to pay her debts and escape her old life before you were born."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Mummy's old life? What about her debts?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sebastian sighed. "Come sit back down. Looks like your Mummy didn't tell you everything about her old job."

Arthur shrugged off his Dad's hand. "She told me that she didn't like it, but without it, she wouldn't have met you."

"Well, that is true. Both parts of that. She hated her work, but you wouldn't be here if she hadn't done it."

"What was her work? Stop avoiding it and tell me!" he yelled, his blue eyes blazing as he squared his shoulders and set his jaw.

"Your mother was a whore, Arthur. She worked in a brothel in Tortuga."

The boy reeled backwards as if Seb had struck him. "She... she _what_? No... no I don't believe you. I _won't_! My mother wasn't a whore!" he yelled, his eyes full of angry tears.

"Jim, help me...  _please_..."

"Arthur, listen to your father and I. She was, but not by choice. If she'd had any other job, she would have taken it, but these were circumstances beyond her control. And your father, Seb, he gave her enough to get her away from the brothel, enough to get your home. And, he gave her you," Jim said, crossing to take the boy by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

Blinking as tears leaked down his face, Arthur stared into the man's dark brown eyes. "She was... like a slave?"

"You could say that. Her family ran up debts and then weren't able to pay them off. Your mother did everything she could to pay them back, but it wasn't enough. Her family gave her to the brothel to make up for the debt, and then they died while she was still working there."

"Is... is that how she knew John too? She knew lots of men?"

"Yes, that's how she knew John. I can't say how many she knew. It'd be impolite to ask," Jim said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." The boy sank to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tight.

"Arthur, listen close and listen well; no matter what your mother did, she was able to leave, and it doesn't change the fact that she loved you more than anything in this sorry world. Do you understand me?" Jim said softly.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Jim wrapped his arms around the boy. "And it doesn't change the fact that your father loves you too. Or that I...  _I_ love you," he added, swallowing hard.

Seb's eyes widened to hear the words coming from Jim's mouth, his jaw dropping. He watched as Arthur hugged the man back after a moment, soon burying his face in Jim's shoulder and clutching him tight, sobbing quietly.

"Shh, it's all right, my boy, it's all right. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you," Jim murmured softly, running one hand through the soft gold curls and rubbing the boy's back with the other.

"Well I never..." Seb murmured, sitting down behind the Captain and pulling both of them into his arms.

"Do you still want to be dropped off in Dublin?" Jim asked Arthur.

The boy shook his head. "No... no I don't. I... I love you too, Father," he said, his voice still choked with tears. Jim swallowed hard and coughed. "Good. I'm glad," he said quietly.

"So'm I," Sebastian added, hugging both his lover and his son tightly. "My _family_ ," he whispered.

Jim blinked rapidly to clear away the tears that threatened to fall. "Yeah. _Our_ family," he whispered back.

Kissing Jim and Arthur on the top of their heads, the first mate cradled them all, safe and secure in Jim's cabin. "No more lies, Arthur. We promise."

"Good," murmured the boy sleepily, and he drifted off in the loving embrace of the two men who had taken him in: one his father, the other, his Captain. Safe in their arms, he slept and dreamed of the freedom of the open ocean.


	7. We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy...Father...I...what are you doing?!"

They were well on their way to Africa a week after picking up Arthur; the child was already working his way into the stone hearts of the crew (the cook was eve letting him help in the galley which was _unheard of_ ). Aching for some time with Jim, Sebastian pulled the Captain into their shared quarters in the middle of  the day and shoved him against the door, still his favorite place to dominate his lover. "I _hate_ having to be quiet all the time," he growled, licking and sucking his way down the smaller man's neck.

"Have to get the boy his own room... with the crew, preferably," Jim moaned as he fisted his hands into Seb's hair. "Oh _God_ Tiger, I need this..."

"Soon... when we stop, get him a hammock..." The blonde bit hard, lapping at the blood he drew. "Now me."

"Of course." Snarling, Jim sank his teeth into the flesh of where Seb's neck and shoulder met, grinding against him. He purred as he soothed the wound with his tongue, admiring the deep bite marks that graced his lover's skin.

"Ohfuck... need you now..." The first mate pulled Jim away from the door and shoved him toward the bed, shedding his coat as he advanced on his lover.

Jim had his hands pulling at Seb's shirt while fumbling with his own when the door opened.

"Daddy... Father... I...  _what are you doing_?!" Arthur asked, his mouth agape and his expression confused.

Jumping, Seb whirled around, eyes widening to see his son there. He could feel the bite on his neck dripping blood, and his breeches were nearly undone. "Uh... we... it's..."

"Well... you said no lies, Sebby. Your father and I, Arthur? We're lovers," Jim said simply, hiking up his breeches as they started to fall down.

"You... wait... hang on... like kissing and touching and... sex and stuff?"

Sebastian thought he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Yes, all of that," Jim said. Well, _this_ was certainly awkward.

"Oh." Arthur looked slowly from Jim to Seb and then back again. "Okay... sooooo, you like doing it, then?"

The shorter man snorted. "Clearly. If we didn't like doing it, we wouldn't be doing it, now would we?"

"I dunno... Daddy, you're bleeding!"

Seb's hand went automatically to the spot on his neck. "Yeah... see, Arthur-"

Now it was Jim's turn to be embarrassed. "We... ah... your dad and I like it a bit rough," he said, coughing slightly.

"So you bite each other? That doesn't sound like fun."

"Well... to us it is. Everyone has different... ah... tastes."

"Oh... you mean the way Bartholomew says he likes his to scream a lot?"

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes... like that."

"Got it. And Andrews likes more than one at a time and Starkey says he goes at it from behind-"

"RIGHT. Yes, different tastes indeed. And on that note, you're going to be getting a different room. One with the crew," Jim said.

"But they smell funny and they don't sleep."

"It's either this or be forced to listen in on your dad and I," Jim said, raising an eyebrow. "And we don't like to be quiet."

"Too much!" the boy yelled, plugging his ears. "Fine, fine. Soon though. I really don't wanna hear that," he added as he turned and left, shutting the door. They could both hear his footsteps as he went running back out onto the ship.

The captain paused for a minute then burst out laughing so hard that he had to sit down. "Oh... that was _priceless_ ," he wheezed.

"Speak for yourself... I think my face is on fire," Seb muttered, flopping onto the bed and curling up.

"Well, he had to find out sometime," Jim said, nuzzling into Seb's shoulder. The blonde curled up tighter, his back to the Captain. "Tiger? Seb, what's the matter?"

"Embarrassed... didn't want him to find out like that."

"He had to find out sooner or later. And he's all right with it."

"The crew talk too much around him."

"We can't shelter him. We're a _pirate_ ship, love. And he'd find out eventually. Arthur is a bright boy, he asks questions."

"Killed the mood all the same."

Jim chuckled. "We can still cuddle," he said, wrapping his arm around Seb's waist. Finally rolling over, Sebastian faced his lover, pressing their foreheads together.

The Captain sighed happily. "My Tiger. How I do love you," he said, running his fingers gently over the other man's face and through his blonde hair... that was beginning to gray.

"What? Jim, you look worried." Seb stroked the younger man's face, rubbing his thumbs over the cheekbone.

"We're getting older, Sebby. And... we have to think what's going to become of _The Song_ when we're too old to run her anymore," he said quietly. "We can't sail around forever."

"I plan to. Even when I die, when _we_ die, we'll haunt this old girl. And you do have a successor now if you think about it."

"Yes, _we_ do have one now..." he said, smiling slightly. "Arthur will make a grand captain."

"We can teach him everything we know... Jim, there's a bit of silver at your temple. Was that there yesterday?"

"It was indeed. And you're getting more silver in your golden hair as well, my Tiger."

Seb could feel tears prickling his eyes. He kissed Jim fiercely, holding him closer. "Not yet...  _please_ , not yet."

"Sebby... Sebastian, we're both in our forties now, and don't fret. It comes with the territory of walking this world. In actuality, I'm surprised that we're still here, after all the things we've done and been through."

"We're strong. That's why. But I don't even want to think about growing older. Not yet."

Jim snorted. "You're forty-three and I'm forty-one. We can't stop the clock. We can't turn it back. Seb; running away from it doesn't make it not happen," he said gently.

The man's fingers tingled slightly as he explored his lover's face with his hands, suddenly noticing new lines that he hadn't seen before, new wrinkles that seemed to have sprung up over night. Jim kissed Seb's fingertips gently. "Even if we're getting gray in the hair, lined in the face and creaky in the joints, I'll always love you, Sebastian," he said.

"And I'll always love you, James."

The captain smiled. "Good," he said. "Good."


	8. Growing Up Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do they all grow up this fast?" Jim asked, furrowing his brow.
> 
> "I guess. Never had a child before."

They arrived in The Cape of Good Hope nine weeks later with only a short stop in Northern Africa to take on extra supplies and food. Arthur was slowly coming along in his work, much better at and enthusiastic about climbing all over the ship and working with Sebastian in the Nest, but Jim insisted the boy have daily lessons with him as well, working with books and manuscripts, reading charts and the like.

Jim straightened up, stretching as he viewed the coastline with his spyglass. "Let's go ashore. Maybe we can find that bazaar again! Come on, Arthur, time to go get you that sword," he said.

"About time."

The captain raised an eyebrow. "Watch your tongue, young man."

"Sorry, Captain, you just promised it ages ago."

"Yes, but they had crap sword in Dublin, stuff that would get you cut into ribbons in minutes. Now _here_... your father has a dagger that I gave him, one of excellent quality. If luck is with us, we should still be able to find the smithing booth where I got it."

"Is it also where he got his sword? The one with gold that matches his hair?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"I've never been to a bazaar before. Are we through all the rocks and stuff?"

"Yes, we are. The Cape of Good Hope is the toughest passage. We've been around it... what, eight times, Seb?" he called up to his lover.

"Nine, sir! Get your memory checked!"

"Wonder if we get a medal if we go through once more," he said, chuckling to himself. "Come on, you lot. Get into the boats. We're going ashore!" he shouted to his crew. Both crews piled into the boats, eagerly talking and laughing. Arthur was in a boat with Jim and Seb, eagerly leaning out over the edge as the drew closer and closer to the coast.

oOoOo

They found the bazaar with ease, and luck was indeed with them; the smithing booth was still there. The boy wandered through the rows of swords and daggers, eyes growing bigger and bigger with each new weapon he saw.

Jim picked up an elegant, finely balanced blade, silver in the grip and a gem set into the hilt. "Hm... came from Port Royal. Nice place. I think I even know the smith who made this. Turner. Decent chap. Too decent," he said, pulling a face.

"So, does that mean the sword is good for me, Father?"

"Well now, that all depends upon you, doesn't it? Handle it, see what you think," he said, offering the boy the sword, hilt-first.

He took it, brow creasing slightly under the weight of it. "A bit heavy... but it feels good. I dunno if I'm big enough for it yet."

"Hm. Moving along, then," he said, setting it aside, but he looked at Seb and motioned to the sword. He slipped the booth owner payment for it, and his first mate hid it away, having one of the other men sneak it back to the ship.

It took a little while longer before they found a blade of the right length for the boy, silver filigree worked into the handle. "How do I look?"

Jim grinned. "Every inch the swashbuckler. How does it feel?"

"Perfect."

"Then it's yours."

Grinning broadly, Arthur strapped the scabbard around his waist, sheathing the sword as Jim paid for it. "Daddy, we're looking for a coat for me too, right?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me. Jim, what color should we be looking for?"

"Well, I have black, you have blue. Arthur, what color do you want?"

"Uhhhh... I dunno... red?"

"Hmm, yes, red would suit you well," Jim said. He smiled as the boy raced off to go find it. "Well, now we have the sea, shadows, and blood in our wardrobe," he murmured to Seb as he watched Arthur's golden curls move through the crowd.

"It would seem that way," the first mate replied, twining their fingers together. "What else should we get him? And he'll have to come back when older to get a new coat... and he needs some new clothes as well. His breeches are already a bit short."

"We can always get a larger one to go with the sword. And I agree, his breeches _are_ short. Do they all grow up this fast?" Jim asked, furrowing his brow.

"I guess. Never had a child before."

He sighed. "All too soon, he'll be eighteen. D'you think we should do it then? Give him _The Song_?"

Sebastian stopped where he was, head reeling at the thought. "Eight years... I can't see you ever hanging up your sword, Jim."

"I'll be fifty, Seb. And you'll be fifty-two. If we're even still alive then. All good things must come to an end."

"We will be. Don't say things like that-"

"I found it! I found it!"

Jim looked up to see Arthur beaming, wearing a blood red brocade coat. He grinned. "Sebby, we're going to have to beat the girls off of him with a stick when he gets older," he said.

"Look at you, my handsome boy," Seb grinned scooping the child up into his arms. "Hungry?"

Arthur squirmed. "Put me down! I'm too big to be held," he grumbled. "And yeah, starving. What's good to eat around here?"

A slight look of hurt flew across the first mate's face as he put the boy down. "Yeah, there should be a really good meat vendor just down the street."

Jim gave Arthur a couple of coins. "Run on ahead and get three of the lamb kebabs. We'll be here," he said, before sending Arthur off. He turned and looked at Seb. "Why the face?"

"'Too old to be held?' Jim, he's barely been mine- _ours_ for three months and already I can't hold him anymore?"

Jim sighed. "He's a growing boy, Seb. And maybe he'd allow it if..." God, it was going to hurt Seb to hear him say it, but it was true, "if you had visited him earlier. Oh, that would have been a precious sight, you with a babe in your arms," he said, smiling.

"I _know_ I should have gone earlier. I think about that every single day, Jim."

He sighed. "Sorry, Tiger-Love. But what matters is that he's here now. And he still loves you, even if he doesn't want to be held."

"I _know_. It just... the rejection of it hurts." He squeezed Jim's hand. "Never thought you'd be the one of us giving parenting advice

"Tell me about it," Jim said, squeezing Seb's hand in return.

The older man watched as his son came running back through all the people, clutching the kebabs in his hand. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, my boy," Jim said, taking two, handing Seb one of them. "Eat up."

"You first," he teased, brushing Jim's lips with the kebab. Jim smirked and opened his mouth, sinking his teeth into the fragrant food.

"Come _on_... God, that's so gross, Father."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "None of your lip," he said around his mouthful of lamb. "Just wait until _you_ fall in love."

"Never gonna happen."

The captain laughed. "Oh, just you wait. One day, a pretty bit of skirt is gonna catch your eye, and you'll be head over heels."

"So what's it called for you and Daddy? A nice bit of breeches?"

Jim blinked as the words sank in, then he roared with laughter, doubling over. "You know, I've never thought of that," he wheezed, holding on to Seb for support.

"Shut up, love," Sebastian growled, giving his son a tight smile. "You are quite the little smooth talker, aren't you?"

"Must have got it from you," Jim said, smirking and nudging Seb with his elbow.

"Your father and I like to tease each other, and sometimes feeding each other food is how we do that."

Arthur screwed up his face. "Weird," he said. He took a bite of his food. "Wow, this is _great_!" he breathed, quickly finishing it.

"Slow down, boy!" Jim said, "Don't want you to choke." Arthur made a face. "Can I get another one?" he asked, eyeing Seb's.

Shaking his head, the first mate handed the boy some more coins. "Get as much as you want."

Arthur grinned and raced off. "You know, I think he _is_ going to grow, soon," Jim mused as he watched the boy run.

"Guess we should stock up on things for him while we're here. Get him some clothes that are big on him now...some cloth and stuff."

"Mm. I think at least one of the men can make clothes."

"And I can too, you know! I've done repairs long enough. But I'm sure we can all help... and the boy needs a hobby, Jimmy. We can't have him snooping on the crew all the time."

Jim wrinkled his nose. "You're right. That'll make them nervous." He thought for a moment, then grinned. "I know exactly what we can teach him," he said, eyeing a certain booth.

"You get to bandage his hands when he slices himself open."

"Fine. It'll keep him busy, that's for certain."

"You take care of things here. I'll see about material for clothes. Oh, and we have to get him a proper pair of boots."

"Already taken care of," Jim said. "They're already back on the ship."

"How? Did you know beforehand and give orders already? Just humor me with the conversation?"

"We discussed it earlier, darling, remember?"

"Earlier today?"

"Yes. You may have been half asleep at the time."

"You know it's a bad idea to try and talk to me about important things when you're snogging me awake."

Jim smirked. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Meaning you'll keep doing it and hang the consequences."

"Of course."

"I love you, you infuriating, little man."

"I love you too. And watch it with the 'little'. Not everyone can be a giant like you."

"Don't care. Still means you're smaller than me."

Jim scowled. "Shut it."

"Never."

He smirked and pulled the taller man down to kiss him. "Tosser," he murmured just before their lips met.

Sebastian hummed into the kiss, tugging on Jim's bottom lip with his teeth. "Wanker," he growled into his lover's mouth.

" _Again_?" Arthur said, coming back with two more kebabs and a bag that was full of candy, his voice disgusted.

Sighing, the blonde smirked slightly, dipping his tongue into Jim's mouth before pulling back. "Yes, again. It's how we show we love each other, cub."

"Gross," he murmured before eating a kebab.

"Wait until you're in love. Then it won't be gross anymore."

The boy snorted. "Like that will ever happen."

"Just you wait. And it will happen. You have a few years."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he said

Jim snorted. "It _will_ happen. Also, before we forget, your dad and I have something for you. Consider it a hobby, and stop snooping on the crew," Jim said, holding out two things: a knife and a block of wood.

The boy took it, tilting his head slightly until he realized what it was for. "I'm gonna learn how to carve?"

"Mhm. It'll help with your concentration, too, so you won't daydream during your lessons," Jim said, rapping the boy lightly in the head.

"Hey!!! I focus just fine-"

"Says the boy who nearly dropped a map overboard to gawk at a dolphin."

"It was doing a trick!"

"They _all_ jump out of the water like that, ninny."

He smacked Jim's arm with the block of wood. "I'm not a ninny!"

Jim scowled. "Watch it, boy."

"Sorry, sir."

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get our swag back to the ship. It's getting late," Jim said.

"Okay, Father," the boy grumbled, handing Seb one of the kebabs while munching on another one, stalking back through the streets.

Jim sighed. "They really do grow up fast," he said.

"Here. I think we were interrupted before." The blonde held out the kebab for Jim to take a bite; the captain chuckled and took it.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your taste for meat on a stick."

"Simplicity is best, Tiger."

"Perhaps I'll let you sample other meat later when we're alone."

Jim's mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Oh, I would like that very much indeed," he purred.

"Come _ON_ , Daddy! Stop flirting!"

"All right, all right!" Jim called back. "For one thing, he certainly inherited your impatience," Jim said, grumbling good-naturedly.

"Yes, but you love us anyway-"

"I'LL TAKE THE SHIP AND LEAVE YOU!"

"I'd like to see you try. None of my men will sail under the command of a wet-behind-the-ears cub," Jim said, raising an eyebrow.

Sulking, Arthur waited for the men to catch up, shifting from foot to foot with impatience. "I wanna get back and practice with my sword and knife. And do we have extra woodblocks? I'm gonna need them."

"Why do you think I have a sack of them here?" Jim said, holding up a bag. "And patience, Arthur, is a virtue."

"Mummy always said I was bad at it."

"Yes, well, she was right. This is a trait you need to work on, especially if you're going to captain your own vessel one day. A hot head will prove to be your downfall," Jim said, his voice and face serious.

"Wait, you think I could be a Captain?"

"In good time."

" _Wow_. I'm gonna be a Captain!" he giggled, jumping into the boat.

"Thank you so much, Jim. Now he won't shut up about it. Marvelous."

"I said in good time, Arthur. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not. Back to the ship!"

" _Arthur_ , how many times do I have to tell you that Jim gives the orders?"

The boy scowled. "More than I can count," he grumbled.

Jim smirked. "Listen to your Daddy. It'll save you the trouble."

"But you're bossy."

"I'm the captain, I'm supposed to be."

"I suppose." The ships came into view, and as soon as his feet hit the deck, Arthur tore down to his bunk to start working on carving, coming back a few moments later to take the book of instructions and sack of blocks from Jim with a muttered "Thanks" before running back below deck.

Jim smiled fondly as he watched Arthur rush off. "Our boy," he said softly to Seb.

"Yes he is. In every way"


	9. Blood on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Song' is under attack, and Arthur is about to engage in his first battle... but he does not yet know of his Father's bloodlust

_Two years later..._

Arthur was twelve, and was growing up to be a tall boy and quickly excelling in all of his lessons and works. His skill at carving had flourished, and he had endeared himself to the crews of both ships by carving little animals that he thought suited them. Jim got a Magpie, Seb got a Tiger, Captain Holmes got an otter, John got a hedgehog and Greg got a fox. Sherlock was gruff and said something about sentiment when the boy gave it to him, but John told Jim that the Captain had put it up on the shelf next to the skull his ship was named for, a place of very high honor. Everything was going well, until one day, Jim saw something in his spyglass and swore roundly: a French ship.

"Captain! Port bow! And gaining fast!"

" _Shit_." Jim hissed. "All men! TO ARMS!! We have a fight on our hands," he yelled grimly, his eyes going alight with the prospect of battle.

oOoOo

"Arthur, stay up here. I have to go check on the crew."

The boy looked eager and frightened at the same time. "Are we really going to do battle?"

"Yes. Now, remember everything I've taught you. I want you to stay up here for now and holler out what you see, help keep us informed. Can you do that?"

Arthur scowled. "I want to fight. I want to help you and Father!"

"I know. And until we know what we're up against, I want you safe."

The boy sighed. "Fine. I'll stay here until you know. But if we're fighting, I'm coming down and helping," he said stubbornly.

"Good lad." Seb kissed the top of Arthur's curls and quickly scurried down the mast. "What do we know, Jim?"

"French. Close to being a forty gunner. And not looking friendly," Jim said, his voice slightly excited. It had been far too long since their last battle.

"Keep your head, Boss. Arthur's up in the Nest for now, but he's insisting on coming down if there's a fight."

Jim looked concerned for a moment, but then nodded. "We both know he can hold his own with a sword. We can't hide him away forever."

"This'll be his first battle. Jim, if he dies-"

"He _won't_. I won't allow it. And I know you won't. Seb, he'll be fine."

Seizing his lover and kissing him hard and fast, Seb murmured, "Catch you topside."

"Of course."

oOoOo

After a rapid conversation in French with neither captain willing to surrender, the first shot was fired. Battle was joined and Jim was ecstatic. There were men all around, and he could really let loose now, fighting as he hadn't in years... and loving every second of it. Seb fought like the Tiger he was named for, keeping his eyes peeled for a glimpse of his son... his stomach falling away when he saw the boy coming down the mast.

Arthur climbed down and was instantly awash in the confusion that was a pitched battle on the deck of _The Song_. The smell of iron, blood and gunpowder was heavy in the air, along with the screams of men fighting, dying all around him. His hand shaking, he loosened his sword in his belt and drew, keeping it in front of him. He was almost unnoticed in all the action, until one hulking man saw him and grinned; he charged towards Arthur, cutlass held aloft, yelling, and the world seemed to slow.

The boy remembered his lessons that his father taught him. _Read their movements. Use it against them. Then when you see an opening... **Strike**._ He took a breath and stepped to the side, jabbing at the same time. The blade struck true, going in under the man's ribs before Arthur wrenched it up and out. The man coughed, looking confused as he touched the bleeding wound and fell to the deck. He was dead... and Arthur had made his first kill. Seb saw the man charge and fall, the boy standing there with a look that was a mix of confusion, pride, and fear. Carving his way through the bodies, he made it to his son. "Are you all right? Arthur?"

Arthur was looking past him, his eyes wide s he took in the sight of his Father, the Captain; Jim was locked in combat, his eyes alight with some unholy joy. There was blood on his face as he drove his sword through the man's heart, and twisting before he kicked the twitching corpse away, threw back his head, and _laughed_.

Arthur's fingers went nerveless as he lost his grip on his sword, sending it clattering to the deck in a ring of metal. Jim's head snapped to the direction of the noise, the light in his eyes fading as he saw where the sound had come from. "Arthur..." he whispered, reaching out a bloodstained hand. The boy backed up, his face white with fear before he turned and ran. Jim staggered backwards, reeling at the look of terror in the eyes of the boy. "God... _what have I done_?"

oOoOo

Collecting the fallen weapon, Seb cast a look back at Jim to try and say 'I've got it, don't worry,' before running after the boy, finding him curled up, of all places, in the corner of Sebastian's own room. He barricaded the door before turning to the child. "Arthur? Son?"

The boy was trembling. "That... that wasn't Father..." he finally managed to choke out. "Tell me that... that _monster_ wasn't him..."

The first mate winced. "Well... would you like a lie or the truth, lad?"

"You said no more lies."

"Yes, I did. And, as difficult as it is to see, that is one side of your Father I'd hoped you never would bear witness to, my son."

"Daddy... Daddy, you never said that he'd be... he'd be like _that_. All stained with blood and... and _laughing_ ," Arthur said, shaking.

Sinking to his knees in front of the child, Sebastian spoke quietly. "The first time I ever truly saw your Father like that... I didn't go near him for a month. I- I nearly left him. He gathered the crew on deck to make an example of the traitor who was responsible for handing us over to the British Government... what he did with his knives... I threw up over the side of the ship. It took an entire month to figure out how to get our trust back because I was _terrified_ of him. I never mentioned it because I had truly hoped you'd be spared it, but, it's part of who he is."

" _How_? How can you trust someone when they're... they're like that? When he'd do the same to... to you. Or to me."

Taking the boy's face in his hands, Seb looked him dead in the eye. "You learn. He has sworn to me, and to you, that he will never harm either of us in that way, that he'll never turn his bloodlust on us. He may be a pirate, he may be changeable, he may be unpredictable, but if he gives you his word, he _will_ keep it."

There was a soft knock on the door. Jim was there, his weapons put away, his face and hands clean of blood. "The day is ours. Permission to enter?" he asked quietly.

Seb looked at the boy who nodded slightly; the first mate rose and moved the table and chair blocking it before returning to Arthur's side. "Permission granted, Jim."

The shorter man took one step in and hesitated, as if unsure of himself. "Arthur... Arthur, I'm... I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "Are... are you all right?"

The boy shook his head, throwing himself into Sebastian's arms, trembling. The first mate glanced at his lover. "He's had quite a fright, love. He had no knowledge of your bloodlust. I'd never said anything because I never thought he'd witness it."

Jim nodded, looking lost and very hurt. He stretched out a hand, as if to touch the boy, then drew it back. "I'll... I'll leave you be, then," he said softly, turning on his heel and shutting the door behind him.

Seb reached out as the door closed, an old, very familiar ache settling in his chest. "He's gone now, Arthur."

"Good... I don't know if I want him anywhere near me," the boy said, his voice muffled as he buried his head into Seb's chest.

"Don't say that-"

"Why? You've seen what he can do! I don't want him near me..."

"I have, and I still love him, Arthur. I'm still with him. I've been with him for thirteen years."

"How can you? I don't understand."

"Because I love him. I can't live without him. And to be apart from him hurts more than when I got a sunburn on the entire top half of my body, more than receiving lashes with the Cat. He is everything to me, just as you are. I would die for him... just as I would die for you."

Arthur slowly nodded. "I... think I understand," he said. Then he started trembling again. "Daddy... Daddy, I killed someone..." he asked, looking at his own hands, horror spreading across his face. "Will I become like him?"

" _No_!" Seb said fiercely, taking the boy's hands in his, mingling the blood staining both of them. "You only have to do that if you want to. He's... he's different. He delights in killing, loves it. He described to me once the beauty he finds in blood, in different wounds, in torture. It's just part of who he is, but you've seen that he also has a heart. So it isn't _all_ of him."

Arthur shook his head. Then his face went an alarming shade of green and he dashed towards the chamber pot before getting violently ill, heaving up everything that was in his stomach.

"Let it out. It's fine." Seb rubbed his back, comforting him and pouring a glass of water from the pitcher by his bed. "Drink this."

When he didn't have anything left to bring up, Arthur wiped his mouth and took the water gratefully. He leaned his head against Seb's chest again. "Daddy... m'tired," he murmured, worn out by his fear and his grief.

"Gotta clean the blood off, and then you can sleep in here tonight. Is that all right?"

Arthur nodded, scrubbing his hands until they were nearly raw, scrubbing even long after the blood was washed off. Rinsing his own hands, Seb gently took his son's, stopping them. "Strip. You can wear one of my shirts tonight." He pulled one from his wardrobe, handing it to the child.

The boy nodded and took off all of his clothes before donning his father's shirt. It was almost humorously overlarge on him, going down to at least his knees and the cuffs flopping over his hands before he pulled on a spare pair of breeches. Once he tucked the boy in, Seb changed into an old, clean outfit, his back to his son as he dressed. Arthur's eyes focused on the long silver scars that marred his father's skin. "The stripes... _he_ did that to you, didn't he?"

The first mate visibly flinched. "Yes... I deliberately disobeyed him in front of the crew, so I received six lashed from the Cat."

Arthur huddled more under the blankets. "He really _is_ a monster. He says he loves you, and he does _that_."

Pulling his shirt on, Sebastian turned back to his son, his face hard. "Arthur Thomas Hooper, I went against my orders knowing what the punishment would be. I deserved what I got because a Captain has to keep order on his ship. You're still a child, and you've been relatively obedient, so nothing has happened to you. But if you ever did go against a direct order, he'd have to do that same to you. If a Captain goes soft, the result is always mutiny. He made an example of me that I would remember my oath of loyalty to him and his crew would know that not even _I_ am exempt from his judgment."

The boy flinched; this was one of the first times that he had seen his father actually stern with him. "All right," he said quietly, "I understand."

"Now, get some rest. You'll need to speak with him in the morning. His offer to set you up somewhere else still stands and will until you come of age. You aren't a prisoner here, Arthur," Seb added as he put his hand on the door. "You always have a way out."

The boy nodded as Seb closed the door behind him; it was a long time before he fell asleep.

oOoOo

Jim was looking out the window at the sea, his hands clenched tight into fists, his jaw set tight. "He's right, you know," he said as he heard the familiar tread of his lover behind him. "I am a monster."

"Not completely, Jimmy," Seb murmured, grasping the man's shoulders gently.

"But enough of one to have scared him, and possibly scar him. He..." here, Jim swallowed hard. "He never wants me near him again. I heard as much."

"You should know better than to listen at closed doors, love."

"Sound carries easily here, and neither of you were being exactly quiet."

"Relax your hands, Jim. Do we need to re-open those old scars?"

"It's a little late for that," Jim said, easing his hands open, allowing the blood to drip down his fingers.

Tears burning his eyes, Seb searched around for his supplies, sitting Jim down and binding his palms again. "Why do you insist on doing this to yourself, Jimmy? He will come around. He was surprised, is all."

"You didn't see the way he looked at me, Seb... even after I swore to protect him, even after I've told him I love him, even after he called me 'Father'... if I had gone up to him, he would have jumped overboard to get away from me," he said, his voice choked with despair and self-loathing.

"I did. I was looking at his face when he saw you. Remember that it took me a month? It will _take time_." Tying off the fabric, Seb took Jim's hands in his, staring up at the pirate. He climbed up onto the bed next to him, opening his arms. "Will it help if I hold you?"

Jim shook his head. "No... no, your son needs you more than I do now," he said quietly.

"If I leave you alone like this, I might not see the real you for days. Besides, he needs his rest."

The Captain sighed and nodded. "I've been called 'heartless' and worse. Now I know I have one, because I feel like it's being wrenched out of me."

"That's a testament to how much you care about the boy. And he went far longer before seeing your shadow side before I did. He's also still a boy. And I know he feels like we lied to him. I think that's what's hitting him even harder than seeing you so bloodthirsty. We told him no more lies."

"How exactly do you tell someone that? 'Oh, and just so you know, I enjoy blood and torture'," Jim said, scowling.

"Well, that's one way. Another is the way he found out tonight. He grew up in a fairly sheltered home, Jim, and now we've thrown him in with Pirates and the like. Maybe he needs to spend some time on _The Demise_. Get away from us for a bit."

Jim buried his face in his hands, dragging them away slowly; when he finally removed them, he looked much, much older. "Yes... yes, I suppose that's for the best," he said quietly.

At that moment, Sebastian felt his own heart shatter. He enveloped the man with his arms, holding him very tightly, comforting him the way he always did, and the way he did for Arthur. "Let it out, Jim. You need to this time."

Jim let out a shuddering breath. "I've lived too long, Seb. Everything I touch turns to dust and death. The world has seen the likes of me, and it has been made very clear that I am not wanted," he said, his eyes dry and his voice soft.

"Don't say that, Jim. You've got me! I'm still here and very much alive-"

"Yes, but to what end, Seb? You're the only one. And even then, you're still scared of me. Oh, I know we've patched things up, but you still get that haunted look sometimes."

"If you're even slightly contemplating suicide, James Moriarty, I will figure out how to contain you so you can't. I won't have you die. I love you too much... and I would follow," he added, knowing exactly what that did to the man

Jim reared up, his eyes blazing; he smacked Seb hard across the face. "Don't you _dare_. You'd be leaving Arthur alone. Don't you _dare_ , Sebastian Moran."

Holding a hand to his cheek, the blonde slowly stared back at his younger lover. "I would. I'd follow you because a world without you isn't one I ever want to live in. I was going to die by your side in London, and that's how I want to do it: _by your side_. No, once someone has seen your shadow side, there is no going back, and yeah, sometimes you do still fucking terrify me, but I sleep with you at the end of every day. I wake up in your bed by choice. I picked you, I rebuilt our trust, so understand that when I say I'd follow you, I. Would. Fucking. _Follow_."

Jim looked into the blue eyes of his lover and one... two... three tears fell from his eyes and began dotting the dark cloth of his breeches, and for the first time since he was a small child, James Moriarty broke down and cried. Pulling him gently, Seb tugged the man onto his lap and cradled him against his chest, the tears slowly soaking his shirt. "That's it... let it out... I'm here, Magpie... little bird... Tiger holds you through the night... _always_."

Jim wept until his voice was hoarse and he was sure that he had nothing left to give. When his crying finally died down to sniffles, he buried his face into Seb's chest, one hand holding on to the fabric of his shirt lightly.

"I love you so much, Jimmy. I'm not gonna let go."

"Good," Jim murmured, letting out a slow breath.

"Better now? What do you need? I'll give you anything. But no knives. Or weapons. Okay, I'll give you  _almost_ anything."

Jim shook his head. "I don't need anything... I just need you."

Seb scooped the man up in his arms, walking around the bed and turning it down before crawling back on it and pulling the covers up over them both. "I'm right here." And he began to sing.

_"Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay._

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_ (1)

Within moments, Jim was asleep, worn out by his sudden grief. Sebastian continued to sing long into the night, watching his lover sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- "My Jolly Sailor Bold" from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'


	10. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I- I care about you, Father... I love... I love you. And... can I ask for some time? I think I can forgive you, but... I really don't wanna be around you alone for a bit. Is that okay?"

Arthur woke disoriented the next morning, thrashing in his father's bed in a cold sweat until he remembered where he was. The memories of the previous day rushing back, the boy curled up and cried, tears of fear and anger and frustration until he dragged himself from the bed and walked into the other room.

Jim looked up from the great chair where he sat; he hadn't slept well the previous night, even after Seb sang to him. "Hullo, Arthur," he said, his voice quiet, not wanting to wake Seb who was still out cold.

The boy jumped, spinning to see the man at his desk. "M-morning, F-father."

Jim flinched. There it was... exactly like Seb. "Good... good morning. There should be some food in the galley, if you're hungry."

Arthur shook his head, glancing to Seb's sleeping form. "Daddy's tired, huh?"

The captain nodded. "He is. We worked hard yesterday."

"I- I killed somebody. He probably had a family, like us. And I... I made him go away forever."

Jim turned to face the boy fully. "Arthur... my boy, my son, listen to me. You did it to protect yourself. You had no other choice. If you had turned to run, he would..." he swallowed hard, "he would have cut you down."

"Why did you change so much? You looked like... you looked like a demon in the battle. You looked ready to- to even drink the blood on your face. That's not-not _human_."

Jim exhaled sharply as if he had been punched in the gut. "I know. It isn't. But it's who I am, Arthur. I'm sorry. If I could, I would change. But I can't."

"Yeah, Daddy said something like that. He doesn't want you to change... I dunno. You're probably too old to change. Were you always like that?"

Jim thought. "I don't remember."

"So you were? If you can't remember being different... who was your first kill?"

He blanched. "You don't want to know. You really, _really_ don't," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because you would never come near me again. Because you would hate me. And I wouldn't be able to bear that, Arthur."

"Oh... it really hurts you _that_ much that I'm- that I'm afraid?"

Jim paused and nodded slowly. Tentatively, Arthur walked forward until he stood next to the Captain's chair. "I... well, I don't hate you, Father. And I am afraid. I'm afraid you'll do it to me. I- I _saw_ the marks on Daddy's back. You say you love him, and yet you go and do something like that, and I know what he said but- but you did it to him and if I ever messed up then you'd do it to me!" His voice grew in volume until he finished with a shout, his hands clenched into fists.

Jim listened and closed his eyes, sighing wearily; when he opened them again, he once more looked much older. "That's only in extreme cases. He told you why I did it, didn't he? That he blatantly disobeyed my orders in front of the entire crew? Arthur, being a Captain isn't fun and games. If I show any sort of leniency towards anyone, they'll call me soft. And if they think I'm soft, they'll mutiny. And if they mutiny... then they'll kill me, your father, and you."

"I don't want you to die."

"Oh. Well, that's... that's good of you. And I don't want you or your father to die."

"You sounded like you were making fun of me for a second. I- I care about you, Father... I love... I love you. And... can I ask for some time? I think I can forgive you, but... I really don't wanna be around you alone for a bit. Is that okay?"

Jim nodded. "I... I understand," he murmured.

Quickly, Arthur threw his arms around Jim's neck, hugging him for a second before pulling away. "Stop looking so sad, Father. It makes me sad."

"I'll try. It just... _hurts_ to see you so afraid. Afraid of me," he said, looking out the window, fighting hard not to clench his hands into fists again, wouldn't want to ruin the bandages that Seb put on them the night before.

"What happened to your hands Father?!"

Jim started, hiding them almost guiltily. "Nothing much," he said, a half-truth.

"Father, you're awful at lying to me," the boy scolded, hands crossed in front of him exactly the say Seb did.

"I have a... bad habit. I tend to clench my hands too tightly at times, and I break the skin," he said, showing the boy the bandages marked by the four half-moon stigmata where the wounds were staunched.

The boy took one hand in his own, looking closely at the blood staining the cloth. "You do this when you're upset, when you're upset with yourself... you're _afraid_ , Father."

The captain was silent for a long time. "Yes, I am. Afraid of losing you, afraid that... that you'll hate me," he finally said.

The boy gave him an exasperated look. "You gotta trust me, Father. And no more hurting yourself or I'll have Daddy put you in gloves you can't take off."

Jim finally cracked a weak smile. "All right. I'll try."

"Good. Now promise. Promise or I'll wake Daddy right now. And you know how much he hates that."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, let me come to terms on my own time. I think I can promise you that I will, but I might still be scared of you sometimes."

Jim nodded. "Your dad still is," he said, a bit sadly.

Arthur frowned. "He loves you, though. And yeah, he might be scared, but doesn't love trump fear?"

"Sometimes. But most of the time, fear is stronger than love. And I know your dad loves me. It's just... it's hard, Arthur. Imagine if you did something to scare your mum... and she never really looked at you the same way again. It's like that," he said, trying to explain.

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh," he murmured, lip trembling slightly and eyes burning.

"Exactly," Jim said.

"I'm scared, but I need a hug, Father."

Jim held open his arms, his heart aching. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur threw himself into Jim's arms, clutching at him and shaking. The captain held the boy close, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm so, _so_ sorry, Tiger Cub," he murmured.

"F-father... I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time," Jim said.

" _Good_. I love you," the child whispered, squeezing tight as his stomach gave a huge rumble. "Oops... kinda lost my lunch yesterday and then didn't eat."

"I love you too," Jim replied, then managed a chuckle. "I think that the cook has something in the galley. Just try to save some for the other men."

"I won't eat the whole pantry again, Father. Once is enough."

The older man laughed again, more genuine this time. "I should hope so. I thought that the cook was going to strangle you."

"Yeah... got _really_ lucky Captain Sherlock let me hide out on _The Demise_ until he calmed down... and John helped with my tummy ache."

He smiled fondly. "Ah, memories. Go on, get fed up, then," he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's golden head.

Smiling, the boy bounded from the room, Sebastian waking up as the door slammed shut.  Jim let out a shuddering breath as he rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "I often forget how sound a sleeper you are," he said.

"M'what? Did you lemme sleep in again?" The blonde first mate rolled out of bed, stumbling to Jim's chair. "Told you not t'do that."

"You needed it after yesterday."

"I need to be with you more."

Jim cracked a smile. "Thank you, Tiger," he said quietly.

"For what, love?"

"For everything."

"Then you're welcome for everything. What did I miss? You certainly seem... calmer than yesterday."

"Arthur and I had a talk, and he's... he's better. Still scared, but better."

"Look at you. I'm really proud of you, Magpie," Sebastian murmured, kissing the man's neck.

Jim smiled and leaned into the touch. "Dunno why, but thanks all the same," he said.

"Because," he whispered, licking at the skin, "you spoke to him" kissing the pulse point "let him back in" running his teeth over the spot "and let him feel you listened." With a growl, he bit, sucking hard and holding Jim to his chest.

The smaller man moaned and shivered at the feel of his lover's mouth against his skin. "Mmmm, Tiger... yes..." he said, winding his hands through Seb's curls.

Lapping at the marks with his tongue, Seb chuckled, slipping his hands down to cup Jim through his breeches. "Ohhhh, ever so eager for me."

Jim gasped and arched into Seb's hands. "Ah! Always..."

Rubbing and squeezing at the quickly forming bulge, Seb bit another spot on the man's throat, sucking and licking. "What are you gonna do about this, huh, Mr. Control?"

"I'm going t-to... - _ah_!- give over control to y-you. For the time - _hanh_ \- being," he moaned, shivering with want.

"You suuuuuure about that? What happens if I... leave you wanting?" the blonde asked softly, pulling his hands back and just leaving his lips at Jim's ear.

"Oh please... _please_ don't tease me, Tiger," he said.

"I suppose... take my hand, Magpie... show me what you _want_."

Jim took Seb's hand and returned it to his arousal, making his lover cup and stroke it, showing him what to do, guiding him where to touch, a squeeze here, a stroke there, until he was gasping and moaning, writhing in the chair.

"You like getting off with my hand, Jim?"

"I l-like getting off with you in general."

In a flash, Seb seized both of Jim's wrists, pulling them above his head and dropping his free hand to the bulge, rubbing faster and squeezing harder, growling in Jim's ear, "I love the noises you make, so hot for me, eager, wanting, always for me, begging, moaning, you make the most _delicious_ noises for me, Jimmy... so come for me... but be careful... I want to hear my name... but _anyone_ could hear."

Bucking and thrashing, Jim came with a low moan of his lover's name, thrusting hard into Seb's hand as he spilled himself.

"Ohhhh look at that, soiled your breeches... aren't you just a dirty old man?"

Jim scowled. "Your fault for not undoing them."

"You could have at any moment too. But I'm glad that was good for you."

"Always, my love."

"Now, you should change before Arthur gets back, and I need a good wank after that."

Jim smirked. "Who said anything about wanking?" he purred, moving down to kiss his lover's arousal through the cloth of his breeches.

 _Ohgod_... "I still fantasize - _ah_!- about your lips, Jimmy."

"Mmmm... well, that's a good thing to know," he murmured as he undid the laces and bared Seb's cock, flicking out his tongue to briefly taste his lover.

"Ahhhhhhh... oh _Jimmy_..."

"Now what was that about anyone being able to hear us?" he said before taking Seb's tip into his mouth and suckling gently.

The blond bit his lip, throwing his head back as his hands found Jim's shoulders. His fingers spasmed, squeezing randomly as he fought to stay upright. Jim slowly worked down Seb's length, taking him all the way into his mouth and down his throat.

"Bloody... amazing... ohJim, not gonna last... not today..."

Jim chuckled and swallowed, allowing the muscles of his throat to contract around Seb's cock.

"Mmmmmmmffff!!!!!!" The first mate teetered on the edge, thrusting ever so slightly into Jim's mouth, his fingers threading through the fine, dark, slightly silver hair; the younger man swallowed again and brushed his tongue softly against the underside of Seb's manhood, digging his fingernails slightly into the skin of his lover's thighs.

"O-o-one more time... gonna _come_..."

Jim hummed in approval and swallowed once more, this time sucking hard, and with a swallowed cry, Sebastian filled Jim's mouth, pulsing and trembling before he slipped out and sank to the floor, kneeling so that he was level with Jim's face. The Captain smiled and leaned in, claiming Seb's mouth with his own; deepening the kiss with practiced ease, the ex-soldier cupped Jim's face in his hands, kissing with everything he had to show the man how much he still cared, how much he would always care.

When the kiss broke, Jim rested his forehead on Seb's. "I love you," he murmured, "more than anything."

"More than the ship, more than your own life. You've given me that litany before, Magpie-love."

"Yes, but I still need to say it."

"And I love you more than my life and my son."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Even more than Arthur? You know, after all this time, I _am_ willing to share..."

"Never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that, old man."

"Quit it with this 'old man' business. You're older than I am... must make you ancient," Jim teased, poking Seb in the ribs as he got up to change his breeches.

"If I'm ancient, does that make you a geezer? Maybe old man is too easy on you."

"Okay, we're both not as young as we once were. Call it even."

"You're giving up because you can't beat me. I'm better," the blonde grinned, straightening his clothes and tucking himself back in his trousers.

"No, I just don't want to feel old. And calling me 'geezer' isn't helping," Jim grumbled.

"C'mere," Seb murmured, pulling the man back into his arms. "Sorry. I'll stop it."

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around Seb. "Forgiven."


	11. Tiger at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding his side, the man scrambled away, terrified that he'd feel a knife between his shoulder blades at any second. Arthur stared in awe and fear as the man darted away, only then noticing the knife still sticking from Jim's arm. "Father? Father! You're hurt!"

Four and a half weeks after what Seb was now thinking of as "The Incident," Jim and Arthur did not seem too much closer to truly reconciling, and the blonde was amazed by how much it made his heart ache to see his son pull away from the Captain, stuttering more in his presence, and avoiding him. Even after Jim recounted the conversation, Sebastian feared that things might never be the same again... and he knew that would completely break the man. A few days later, they stopped in South America to restock some of their supplies. "Tiger, Cub, with me... we'll be going to the market to pick up some things."

Seb nudged the boy forward as they disembarked, soon swallowed up in the hustle and bustle of the port. It was full of exotic sights and smells, and the first mate had to return to one of the food stand three times for these uniquely spiced chicken things that Arthur couldn't seem to get enough of. The captain smiled fondly at the boy. "You'll be growing again soon, at the rate you're eating," he chuckled.

The fond look hadn't gone unnoticed... the trio were being watched by decidedly unfriendly eyes. A dark, rough young man started tailing the group through the market; he was well aware of who the man in black was... and the underworld reward for taking him down would put him in good with every cutthroat he knew. The man's eyes drifted from the captain to the child that walked by his side. There had also been rumors... rumors that the most feared pirate to sail the seven seas had gone... _soft_. He smiled, a thin-lipped, grim expression as he readied his knife; _only one way to find out_. He stole through the crowd, feet light, and readied his blade.

"Ooooo, what are these, Father?" Arthur asked, holding up a basket from one of the trader's stalls.

Jim picked one up and examined it. "I think it's a good luck charm, from what I'm able to tell," he said. "Although we hardly need it. Make your own luck, that's what I've learned."

Perfect, they'd stopped to shop. The man crept the rest of the way to the blonde child, leaping at him as soon as he had a clear shot.

The hairs on the back of Jim's neck stood up: _bloodlust_. It scented the air like perfume. He moved almost before he saw the man go leaping at Arthur; he shoved the boy out of the way, grimacing in pain as he took the knife intended for his son in his left arm, grabbing the man by the hair and forcing him to his knees. "You are very, _very_ fortunate that we are in a public place," he hissed into the man's ear. "Otherwise, your heart would be laying at your feet right now. Go, and tell the scum that you work for that if they try to harm me and mine, they will have a reckoning with a price too dear to pay."

"Wh-what are you?" the man gasped?

"I am the thing that mothers whisper about to their babes to make them behave. I am the thing that causes men to avoid dark corners and hurry home at night. I am pain, fear and suffering. And if you _ever_ try to harm my SON again... you will _beg_ for the mercy of death." Jim released the man's hair and kicked him hard for good measure. "Leave my sight, filth."

Holding his side, the man scrambled away, terrified that he'd feel a knife between his shoulder blades at any second. Arthur stared in awe and fear as the man darted away, only then noticing the knife still sticking from Jim's arm. "Father? Father! You're hurt!"

Jim tugged the knife from his arm, teeth clenched against the pain. "No more than a scratch, little Cub."

"No, you're bleeding! Daddy, we have to get him to John! Father... why'd you do that? You got hurt! He could have... he could have _killed_ you!"

"Arthur, he was _trying_ to kill _you_. And I would not have that, not as long as I have breath in my body."

The boy stopped still in the middle of the market, staring up at Jim's brown eyes. "You- you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. Every single word. You are my _son_ , and I love you," Jim said, his eyes serious.

The boy threw his arms around Jim's middle, squeezing as tight as he could. "Thank you, Father. I love you too." Seb thought his heart might burst from his chest. The Captain sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he held Arthur tightly to him with his good arm and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the boy's curly head.

"Okay, more hugs later. You need to see John _now_!!"

"All right, all right! I _have_ had worse, Tiger."

"Worse how?" The boy took Jim's right hand and started dragging him back to the ship, much to Sebastian's amusement.

"Well, on one adventure on a deserted island... I took an arrow through the shoulder. Booby trap," he said.

"He nearly died from that one. Had me frantic with worry. Did you know your Father talks a great deal more when he's injured? He thinks less about what he says, too. I got a lot out of him that day."

Jim scowled at Seb. "Yes, it's called _shock_ and it tends to loosen the tongue."

"Yes, and you said you loooooved me," the man teased, making Arthur giggle as the ships came into view.

"And I meant it, whether I was in shock or not. Now shut up so I can get this fixed," The Captain growled, nearly pouting.

"Awwww, cheer up, Magpie. Come on, John's even on the dock."

"Bloody Holmes must have somehow figured it out. Jackanape."

"Be grateful. The Doctor will stitch you up and then Arthur here can stop having kittens."

"What does that mean?"

Jim snorted. "It means you can stop almost wrenching my good arm from its socket, Cub. I'll be fine."

Grinning and letting go of Jim, the boy scurried up onto _The Song_ to find what he'd been working on while John took Jim and Seb aboard _The Demise_ to John's surgery.

Jim watched Arthur disappear below decks through the porthole in Holmes's ship. "He's getting something," he mused, then "BUGGER!!! Gentle, Watson," he roared as the doctor poked him particularly hard with the needle he was using to sew up the wound.

"Quit your whinging, you big child. I've never seen anyone blubber the way you do when getting stitched up."

"Surface wounds hurt the most, and sewing me up counts as a surface wound."

"You still bitch and whine too much, so shut it or I might hit something important."

Jim grumbled but quieted down. After all, a smart man listened to his doctor, and James Moriarty was a genius. Arthur came skidding into the room moments later, just as John was tying off the stitches. "I have something for you, Father," he said, hiding the gift behind his back.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really now, Tiger Cub..." he said, smirking a little.

"What? Do you know what it is? Because that would ruin the surprise."

"No, I don't know what it is. I may be smart, but I'm not omniscient."

"What's omn-omni-never mind. Here." He held out the carving to the Captain, watching his face carefully.

Jim didn't know whether to be touched or guilt-ridden. It was a beautifully-executed carving of a tiger in full attack mode, the face twisted into a snarl. He noted the 'blood' on the beast's forepaws, around its mouth and on its gaping maw... exactly where the blood on him had been when he had frightened his son. "Arthur... this is... this is magnificent," he breathed, admiring it.

"I thought... it was perfect for you... I mean, I know Daddy is the Tiger and all and you the bird, but I- it looked like you. And I thought you should have something that would- would let you know that it's fine. That it's all fine. And that... well... that I love you anyway."

Jim swallowed hard. "Come here, Cub," he said, holding out his arms.

Arthur took two steps and buried his face in Jim's shoulder as he hugged the Captain tightly, shaking slightly as he started to cry. "I'm sorry, Father, sorry I was so afraid."

"Shhh... shhh, it's all right. And I'm so sorry for scaring you. I... I never wanted you to see me like that," Jim murmured softly into the boy's ear.

"I know," he sniffled, wiping his nose on Jim's shoulder. "But it's who you are... like in the market... scary but you still love me."

"Always." Jim looked at the carving again. "You've improved a great deal from when you started,"  he said. Then he looked closer, his brow furrowing. "Arthur Thomas Hooper... you used blood for this."

Pulling back slightly, the boy looked at the carving again. "Yeah... didn't have paint and berries weren't dark enough-"

Jim looked torn between wanting to yell at the boy and looking touched. "While I... _appreciate_ the aesthetic behind the idea... next time use the berries. Darken your work with soot or charcoal. I don't want you to bleed or be hurt on my behalf," he said.

Arthur rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing several tiny stitches. "John patched me up, and I chose a place my shirt would cover so you wouldn't see. I didn't want you to be mad. And it needed to be red with blood, _my_ blood, because... because I would bleed for you, Captain. I would fight to the death to defend you, Father, and I wanted to show you that in the best way I knew how."

Jim's eyes filled with tears as he pulled the boy tighter to him. "You... you blessed little fool. How I love you..." he choked out.

"Father, don't cry! I don't want you to be sad-"

"I'm not sad, I'm touched. This... this is the greatest and most precious gift that has ever been given to me," he said. "With the exception of your dad bringing you aboard."

"Really? I'm really that important? 'Cause I don't think I am. I mean, I skive off in lessons and don't always listen and make messes and cause trouble and play tricks and-"

"You do that, yes, but you do so much more. You help on board the ship, you do these wonderful carvings, you help keep the men in line when Seb and I aren't there, you help defend _The Song_... and, most importantly, you love me and your dad. So yes... yes, you are _absolutely_ that important."

Pressing a kiss to Jim's stubbled cheek, Arthur gave him another big hug. "I want you to be careful, Father. I don't wanna see you die because of me."

"Even if I did, I would never regret it."

"But I would."

Jim sighed. "I'll try. Can't make any promises, though. Ours is a dangerous line of work."

"As long as you try. And I'll try and keep you and Daddy safe as best I can. Just you watch me," he whispered fiercely.

"I shall. And _you_ need to be careful as well, my brave Tiger Cub," Jim said quietly. "I do believe it would end both your dad and I if you were ever... if we lost you."

"I'ma good fighter, Father. I've got two Tigers training me. Because no matter what anyone says, you may act like a bird, but you're a tiger at heart."

Jim smiled crookedly. "Yes, I suppose I am."


	12. Member of the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that is so you remember your vow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO: WE have the lovely Andrew Scott in our heads as Moriarty (obviously), our Sebby headcanon is Fassbender, but you can imagine anyone you like. HOWEVER, what we both had in mind for a Teenage Arthur is...Tom Hiddleston as he looks in all the stuff for the gif sets and pictures of all the 'Hollow Crown' things for Shakespeare

"Captain! Land off the Starboard Bow! We've reached the Caribbean at last!"

Jim smiled; his son had grown into a fine figure of a man: tall (about as tall as his dad!), long-limbed, broad shouldered, with hair every bit as curly and sun-bleached as Sebastian's. He was certain that Arthur would have his pick of the ladies when he went ashore. "Good lad!" he called back. "Now get down here. We have some things to discuss."

"On my way, sir!" Arthur hit the deck less than ten seconds later.

Jim smiled again, and then his expression grew somber. "Arthur... you're eighteen now. And that means you're ready."

"Ready for what, sir?"

"Ready to become a well and true fully-fledged member of the crew. I'm warning you, though, the first part of the initiation will _hurt_."

Arthur glanced over Jim's shoulder at Sebastian, standing in his brocade coat and looking stern. Both of his dads had more noticeable marks of age in new wrinkles on their faces and an increase in silver hair over the years, but they still were his entire world. "Why's that, sir?"

"Because every crew member bears the mark of the Magpie. Even myself," Jim said. "You'll be branded with my sigil, just as your father was."

His blue eyes grew wide for just a second before he squared his shoulders and saluted the Captain. "All right then, sir." Inside, he was still trembling at the thought of something that hot being pressed against his skin, but he desired to be accepted as a full member of the crew after eight years aboard _The Song_.

Jim nodded curtly. "Davies, Rigg... strip his shirt and hold his arms. Seb... fetch the brand and the brazier," he ordered.

The men obeyed, removing Arthur's shirt and holding him very steady, and his Dad returned a few moments later with a small brand and a pot with bright orange coals. Jim plunged the brand into the glowing coals and let it sit there. "As I said... this _will_ hurt. But it will be over quickly. Where do you want the brand?" he asked Arthur.

"Do you see the long, thin scar on my left forearm?"

"Yes."

"In the center of that."

Jim swallowed hard. He knew exactly how his boy had gotten that scar... shedding blood to reconcile with him. He nodded and lifted the brand, now glowing red hot, out of the coals. "GENTS!" he roared, "Today, we welcome Arthur Thomas Hooper aboard _The Song_ as a full member of her crew. He's worked with you, shared your bread, fought with you. He'd die for you, just as I know you would for him. He's vowed to protect this ship, and those aboard her, with his _life_." And with that, Jim took the brand and pressed it hard into the center of the scar on Arthur's left forearm. "And that is so you remember your vow," he said quietly to the young man whom he loved so dearly.

The young man hissed, struggling slightly in the grip of the men and growling out a noise of pain as his flesh sizzled and burned, the pressure removed as suddenly as it was applied. All that was left was a throbbing ache that he soon forgot as the crew cheered and hoisted him atop their shoulders. Gingerly wrapping his fingers around the branded mark, he looked down at Jim and Sebastian, beaming at them before letting out a cry of joy of his own. Jim's face was bright with pride as the men carried Arthur around the deck on their shoulders, cheering. "All right, all right! Let him down now. His father and I have something else for him," he said as the crew started their third lap around the deck.

Jumping down and still bare chested, Arthur strode up to the men, standing proudly before them. The captain brought out the coat and the sword. "You outgrew your old ones long ago... and it's high time that you had these. Use them well, my son," he said proudly.

The blonde young man's eyes widened in shock and awe as he first put on the red brocade coat, buttoning it up and then took the sword, complete with silver filigree and a ruby set in the pommel, and belted the scabbard around his waist.

"Don't you cut a fine figure," Jim said, walking around the young man in a circle. "We really _will_ have to keep the wenches off of you with a stick when we hit shore," he said, smirking. "Speaking of wenches... your father and I are taking you to a very special place to celebrate."

"Oh?" Arthur felt a slight lump in his throat at the mention of women; he was far more comfortable at sea surrounded by the crew than in the company of the fairer sex.

Jim grinned. "You'll be fine," he reassured him, nudging him lightly on the arm. "C'mon, let's go! Daylight's burning!"

oOoOo

The ship docked safely in the harbor, the crew piled out, cheering and talking loudly as they swept into Tortuga. Arthur had never been but had heard plenty of stories from the men over the years. Jim and Seb led their boy to the place where it began... _The Cat's Paw_. Irene Adler was still the Madame, although she was no longer 'working', per se. "Here it is, Arthur... this is where your father met your mother. And where you were created," Jim said.

"It's... kind of old."

Jim blinked, then he howled with laughter. "Well of course it is, doofus! It's a brothel, and the women here are employed in the world's oldest profession," he said.

"Wait... you want me to lie with a woman tonight, Father?!"

"Right in one."

"But- but- but-"

" _Relax_ , Cub. You'll be fine. The girls here will take _good_ care of you," he said, leering slightly.

"Okay, Father, no offense to you and Dad or anything... but I really don't want to be thinking about you old men while I'm trying to... sleep with someone."

The first mate snorted, nearly doubling over with laughter even when Jim kicked him. "You truly are something, Arthur."

Jim rolled his eyes. "We're too old for such escapades... we'll be around. Just head back to the ship when you're... finished."

Stomach knotting up, Arthur squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and headed into the brothel.

oOoOo

He was greeted by an older woman, whose hair was only slightly streaked with silver. "Hello, sweetie... you must be Arthur," she purred, smirking. "I know your Captain and your father... _very_ well. I take it tonight is your first?"

"Does that make you Irene Adler?"

"Indeed it does. Do you have anything specific in mind, or do you want to... browse?"

"To be quite honest, I don't really want to do this, but they said it's part of my becoming a full man and member of the crew."

"Oh, honey, you don't know what you're missing! Do you want me to pick for you, then?"

"I guess. Someone nice, and-and pretty. And how knows what the hell she's doing because I don't," he finished, flushed as red as his coat

"Sweet boy, _all_ my ladies know what the hell they're doing. If they didn't, they wouldn't be working for me. And I do believe I have just the one for you..." She rang a small bell and a slight girl came forward. "Daphne, go and fetch Melissa," she said. The girl nodded and went off.

"Melissa is one of my sweetest girls, and I'm certain she'll treat you well," Irene said as Daphne came back with Melissa in tow. She was about a head shorter than Arthur and had dark brown hair that curled slightly at the edges. Her eyes were gray, and she had a sweetly mocking mouth that smiled up at Arthur a bit shyly.

"H-hello."

"Hello."

Irene sighed. "Are you two going to stand here and make small talk all night? Melissa, this is Arthur. He's the son of a very old friend and client of mine, so treat him well. And..." she smirked, "he's a _virgin_. So that makes tonight extra special. Do you understand?"

Melissa bobbed a curtsey. "Of course, Irene."

"Right. Now... go on with you!" the madame said, shooing them with a brief motion of her hands. The blonde young man followed the doxie through the place, weaving in and out of rowdy customers until they reached a room, the girl closing the door behind her.

"So... Melissa, right?"

"That's me. And you're Arthur?" the girl said, turning to face him, her head slightly tilted to the side, regarding him.

"Yeah. My Mum used to work here."

She nodded. "Irene speaks fondly of her. Molly, right?"

"Wait, how'd you-"

"We get letters from your Captain every so often. He likes to keep in touch with Irene."

"I didn't know Father did that."

Melissa nodded. "But enough about him... tonight..." she walked closer to him until she was almost touching the boy, "is all about _you_."

Arthur swallowed, his voice suddenly deserting him. "I'm-this is-I'm not sure-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh... don't over think it. Just go with what feels natural and what feels good," she murmured, before tracing the outline of his mouth with her fingertips.

He shivered slightly, leaning into her touch. "I'm just... just nervous. Haven't spent-spent much time... around girls."

"Relax. It's just you and me," Melissa said. She stood on her tiptoes and drew his head down to hers and gave Arthur his very first kiss. He gasped into her mouth, hesitating until he placed his palms on the side of her face, slowly learning what she had to teach. It was so different from anything he'd experienced before, her lips very soft, the same temperature and texture of his; she waited until he was more comfortable and deepened the kiss slowly, parting his lips with her own and teasingly flicking her tongue into his mouth.

Arthur's eyes snapped open, his breath catching in his throat. He let his own tongue wander forward and brush against hers, and not a second later they were full on frenching, his hands tangling in her curly hair. Melissa chuckled slightly. What he lacked in skill, he _certainly_ made up for in enthusiasm. She wound her fingers through his blonde hair and tugged slightly as she pressed the line of her body to his.

He quickly discovered that he could tilt her head any way he desired based on his grip, and he exploited this knowledge, experimenting as much as he was learning, repeating motions that caused her to make noise. She purred as he began to experiment. Oooh, this boy had a _clever_ tongue. She moved his hands from his hair to twine around his shoulders and she rocked her hips into his. He moaned her name as all the blood in his body rushed south, making the room spin.

Melissa broke the kiss, panting softly as one hand travelled down to cup the growing bulge in his breeches. "Looks like someone is a little excited," she said, chuckling quietly, her eyes bright with humor and delight.

The pressure of her hand felt so different from when he did the same thing himself. "I g-guess... I _really_ like kissing."

She squeezed gently. "That's a good start," she said. "Now it's your turn. You're a sailor, an adventurous lad... go _exploring_ ," she said, smirking, backing away from him slightly to shed her clothes.

Arthur meant to take off his coat and breeches but got very distracted very fast as the body of the young woman was revealed to him. He'd heard the crew talk (at great length) over the years, but this was his first time really seeing one for himself. She was very curvy, her breasts bouncing slightly as she moved, that same coy, knowing smile on her lips (flushed and swollen from kissing) as she let her skirt and bodice fall away.

"You know, it only really works if _you're_ naked too," she said. "Or do you need some help?"

Mouth dry, the blonde fumbled with his buttons and toed off his boots, soon all tangled up in his various articles of clothing. "I'm sure you get far more competent types," he muttered, blushing once again

"Sweet boy, everyone starts out as awkward and fumbling as you are right now," she said, reassuring him (and helping him out of his coat). "Now, let's take a look at you..." Melissa stood back to let her eyes travel over him, and she did indeed like what she saw. All those years of being aloft in the rigging and doing the hard work that keeps a ship seaworthy had made Arthur into a very fine figure of a man. His muscles were well-defined under smooth skin that was brown from the sun, and he was... _very_ pleased to see her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from feeling any less incompetent... especially with such a lovely girl I'd rather like to impress."

"I'm already impressed," Melissa said, her eyes flicking down to take in the sight of his proud manhood. "Now, as I said... your turn to do some exploring. Touch me, Arthur."

"I-but I don't know how... or where." He reached out very hesitantly and brushed his fingers along her ribs, amazed at how smooth and pure her skin was.

"Remember what I told you earlier? Just go with what feels right and natural... and what feels good."

"Does this feel good to you? What I'm doing right now?"

"Mmmm... move your hands a little higher. I don't bite. Unless, of course, you want me to."

"We might try that later. Apparently Father and Dad like it rough. Not sure what I like," he murmured tracing her figure until his hands brushed against her breasts..

"That's what tonight is all about. Finding out what you - _ah_!- like," Melissa said, gasping as his hands met her breasts.

"You like this?" he asked, watching in fascination as her nipples grew hard at his touch, rolling them between his fingers.

She nodded, her breathing growing a little heavier. "Yes... yes, that feels good," she said. "And it feels good on you, too," she said, reaching out her fingers to brush and tweak his nipples.

"Ahh!!!" Arthur jumped, but the girl was undeterred. He soon was a moaning mess beneath her fingers, just holding onto her hip as he shivered and twitched. She smiled and leaned in to start gently mouthing his neck, sometimes flicking her tongue out to taste his skin, sometimes softly scraping with her teeth, all the while trailing her fingertips slowly downwards.

His blonde head thumped back against the wall, gasping and whimpering. "V-very good... oh yes...oh _Melissa_..."

The girl's lips started to follow the path of her hands, pausing to take each nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Ohhhhhh gotta try that," Arthur groaned, breaking her grip and spinning them around, pressing her against the wall and lowering his own mouth to one of hers, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

She arched and gasped into his mouth, moaning with pleasure. "Oh! Oh yes... a quick study," she managed to say. He switched to the other, tugging harder this time before lapping at it with his tongue. Arthur soon claimed her mouth again, kissing her deeply and pressing his entire body to hers; Melissa focused on the kiss, but decided to help him along. She placed a hand between them and wrapped it around his erection, squeezing and tugging slightly.

Oh... that felt amazing. The blonde thrust gently into her hand, thrilled at the friction and pressure. "M-more... more"

She added just a little more pressure before removing her hand. "You need to finish your exploration, Arthur," she said when she caught his almost forlorn look as her touch left him.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know what a lady likes. I'm not going to be your only one; there will be others. And if you're a bad lover, it won't go very well in other aspects."

"Oh... on the bed then, I guess... I dunno, what do you like?"

"It will make things easier, yes," she said. She got on the bed and lay back, watching him through half-lidded eyes as she spread her legs and allowed him a better look at the mystery that was the female sex. Climbing on after her, Arthur sat on his heels and looked for a minute before exploring her body with his hands. He knew her breasts and nipples were very sensitive, and nice goose pimples rose on her skin as he touched her stomach. Leaning in closer, he took a look between her legs, tilting his head and extending a finger to brush against her. She was very wet, something he'd expected after hearing the sailors talk.

She giggled as his finger gently touched her. "Tickles," she said. "Don't be afraid to use a firmer touch. I won't break."

"Where? What's best?"

"See that little bud at the top? Brush against there, gently but firmly," she instructed.

He obeyed, marveling at how loud her moan of pleasure was. Taking what he knew from her nipples, he applied a similar touch, rubbing and rolling it between his fingers. She keened and arched into his touch. "Ah! Oh... oh God... oh _Arthur_ ," she moaned as he worked his fingers against her clit.

"You like that? Feel good, does it?"

"Oh _yes_."

Pulling his hand away, Arthur replaced fingers with tongue, puzzled a bit by the sharpness of the taste, but quickly adapting his technique, running his slick fingers along her folds. Her fingers went into his hair as she bucked against his mouth. " _God_! A - _hahn_!- a clever tongue," she panted

Growling, he added more pressure, moving faster and curiously slipping his fingers inside her, encouraged by her grip on his head; she shivered and moaned as he pressed one finger and then another in. "Oh yes... oh _yes_ , Arthur. Now... c-curl your fingers towards you gently... like you're - _ah_!- beckoning someone forward." He did, curling and stroking, pumping his fingers in her as she shuddered and screamed.

"Oh... _oh_... _OH_! Oh _ARTHUR_!" Melissa cried out as she crested, her inner muscles clenching and fluttering around his fingers. The Pirate lad slowly release her, wiping his face and fingers on the duvet as he took Melissa in with his eyes: spread eagled, panting, damp with sweat; she was gorgeous.

"You... are a natural," she panted, her eyes half-closed, catching her breath.

"Dad seems to say that about everything I do. But I can't take all the credit. You were teaching me."

"I've had practice. Although it isn't fair to let you have all the fun," she said, smirking as she sat up and eyed his still-swollen member. "Your turn to lie back, dear."

Heart in his throat once more, Arthur did, positioning himself on the bed so that he wouldn't fall off as she crawled over him. Melissa kissed her way down his torso and abdomen, breathing softly on his cock before flicking out her tongue to dart and lick around the head of it. The sensation was completely alien to him, her tongue teasing and hot and wet all at the same time. Arthur fisted his hands in the sheets, bucking up, gasping as she took him into her mouth. "Oh f-f- _fuck_..."

She released him for a moment, grinning. "That's the point, love," she purred, before taking him into her mouth again. Taking her time, she swallowed him to the hilt, gently brushing her tongue along the underside of his length. It was rather strange to have himself inside of someone else, but this girl was a natural with her mouth, sucking and licking and doing all sorts of things he'd never even considered as possibilities. Girls had never really been much on his radar, even as much as the crew talked; he was starting to see what all the fuss was about.

She pulled her mouth from him slowly, sucking as she went, until she released him with a wet - _pop_ -. She smirked and straddled his hips, just barely brushing his cock with her sex.

"Y-yes... oh please..." Arthur had some sense of what was coming next, his hands going to her hips to guide her. He wanted it badly... and right now. Making a small adjustment, placing the tip of him at her entrance, Melissa slowly sank down, her eyes fluttering shut as he bottomed out.

 _Not a virgin anymore_ , the blonde boy thought, groaning as she took him completely inside her. It was even better than her mouth had been, tighter, more wet, and she was doing something almost akin to a massage with her muscles. She clenched around him once, twice, again. Then, finally, she started to move, rocking her hips.

Arthur didn't know what to make of it all, but he certainly didn't want it to stop. Finding a rhythm, he found that some part of him knew to move with her, rocking and grinding up to meet her pace. "Oh god... Melissa..."

"Mmmm... yessss, like that," she said, picking up the pace more and throwing her head back, exposing the delicate column of her throat. Moving suddenly, Arthur sat up, catching her and pulling her tighter to his body so she wouldn't fall and lowering his lips to her neck, sucking and licking and kissing the flesh.

"Ah!" she cried out in surprise, the noise soon changing to one of pleasure. She clutched him tightly to her as he worked on the flesh of her neck. After what felt to be a long time, the pulse of her hips slowing into minute twitches, Melissa had an idea. "Arthur... Arthur, there's something else you can try," she murmured into his ear. "Stay inside me, and move so you're on top. So that _you're_ in control."

"You mean like this?" he young man growled, shifting her legs and leaning forward until her back hit the mattress and he was over her, bearing down and thrusting hard and fast. " _Much_ better."

She cried out and linked her ankles around his hips as he thrust into her. "Oh _fuck_... oh _yes_! Arthur..." she moaned.

A few moments later, Arthur felt a fire burning in his abdomen and his balls tighten. His vision tunneled and he cried the girl's name, coming hard and thrusting erratically as he rose it out; not seconds later, she followed, going over the edge as he came. Her muscles clenched and pulsed and fluttered around his cock, milking everything they could out of the boy above her.

Spent and exhausted, the blonde pirate slipped out of the girl and collapsed at her side, breathing heavily as he struggled to come back to himself. Melissa rolled over, pressing delicate kisses to his collarbones. "Welcome to being a man, Arthur," she murmured quietly. "That was _very_ good for your first time. Not many men can make a woman come _twice_ , let alone once."

"It really didn't seem all that difficult," he murmured. "Glad to know I'm good. Father'll get off my case now."

"If you keep working on it, you'll be _f_ _antastic_ ," she whispered in his ear, chuckling.

"Well then, I'll just have to practice," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her lips. "With any luck, you'll still be here the next time we dock... but I have to go now."

"I should be here. And go. It was certainly a _pleasure_ ," she said, grinning cheekily at him as he dressed.

Unconsciously rubbing his brand for a moment, Arthur pulled on his breeches and boots, doing up the buttons on his coat as he looked at the girl. "It was definitely a pleasure, my dear."

Melissa rose and crossed the room, pulling him down to her by the lapels of his grand coat and giving him a searing kiss. "That's to remember me by... and on the house. Come find me when you're next in Tortuga and you're aching for a woman. I'd be more than happy to have you again," she finished.

"I'll keep it in mind, little minx," he purred, taking a final kiss for himself before slipping from the room.

She shivered as he closed the door. "Mmm... _definitely_ a talented boy."


	13. Dirty Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since when do you get involved in your father's and my love life? The last time I looked, you were making faces and going on about how disgusting it was."
> 
> "Because you're a lecherous old man who just shoved me into a brothel, interfering with my love life and won't stop making faces at me, that's why."

Leaving _The Cat's Paw_ , Arthur took a deep whiff of Tortuga air before turning back to the ship, sated, tired, and thirsty. Jim was lounging in his quarters when he heard the boy return. Grinning, he went to meet his son. "Well? How was it?" he asked.

Smiling, the blonde leaned against the side of the ship. "Wonderful, Father."

"I _told_ you it would be. Welcome to Manhood, my son."

"Don't rub it in. Bet you were younger than me. You made mine more of a... a coming of age thing. Bet you were curious and couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Mmmmhm. Got that right in one. I was sixteen. She was a maid, and _oh_ was she sweet."

"A maid? Were you rich before you turned pirate, father?" The Captain almost never spoke to Arthur about his past.

Jim nodded and ushered the boy into the cabin. He poured them both good-sized glasses of whiskey. "I was. In fact, I was from a noble family."

"Irish nobility, no doubt. What happened to them? They can't approve of your choice of profession," he added, downing the drink and couching as it burned its way through him,

"They're dead."

"Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. Can I ask what happened?

"It's better that you don't."

"Is it something you think I can't handle?"

"Yes."

"Am I to be kept in the dark about your past for the rest of my life? My Dad can handle it! Why can't I?!"

Jim took a deep breath. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely _positive_ that you want to know? There's no turning back. And I'm not even sure I'm going to tell you anyway. It's... it's bad, Arthur. Really bad. And it will most likely change the way you think of me forever. I don't want you to look at me like I'm a monster again. I went through that once... it would break me this time."

The boy's eyes pricked with tears. "I-I don't think you're a monster anymore, Father. Did it change how Dad looked at you?"

"It was so long ago now that I can barely remember. But I'm certain it did. Last chance to back out, Tiger Cub."

"It's _really_ that bad... I don't want to push you, Father, but I'm afraid I'll be too curious. I don't know what to do."

The captain sighed. "I said no more lies... your father and I promised that to you when you were young. All right... all right. My family... died in a fire. My mother, my father, my father's mistress and the bastard child still in her belly. All of them died... at _my_ hands. That was my first kill."

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face, an old question coming back to his mind. "I asked you that when I was a boy," he murmured. "You said then that I didn't want to know... one question, Father. _Why_ did you do it?" _And would you do it again_?

"I did it because they were telling me who and what I had to be. What my role in life was to become: paying homage to a crown I held no love or fealty to, holding a title that I didn't want, keeping me so tightly held by the leashes of law and propriety and societal ideals that I was choking by slow degrees. And if I had to go through that again, if they did the same things, if they tried to keep me bound... then yes. _Yes, I would_. But understand this, Arthur. You and your father are my family now. And I would never, _ever_ do anything to harm either of you. Not for all the gold in the world or the fairest wind and the calmest sea."

"Or a windy day with the white clouds flying?" the boy asked, the barest hint of a smile on his face. (1)

"Not even for a windy day with the white clouds flying," Jim said.

Setting his glass down, Arthur stood up, walked over to Jim, helped him to his feet, and crushed him close in a hug. "I _still_ love you, Father," he whispered. "Even if you scare me sometimes, even if you've done horrible things, I _still_ will always love you."

Jim swallowed hard. "And I will always, _always_ love you, my son," he murmured, his voice rough with unshed tears.

"Good. Now, where's Dad? I have to see him too."

"I think he's in the galley getting some food. You should probably eat... she must have worked up your appetite," the shorter man said, grinning and winking.

"Shove off, old man. Sounds like I should send Dad back up here to give you a good rogering."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you get involved in your father's and my love life? The last time I looked, you were making faces and going on about how disgusting it was," he said.

"Because you're a lecherous old man who just shoved me into a brothel, interfering with _my_ love life and won't stop making faces at me, that's why."

"Go find your dad and get some food, whelp," Jim said, cuffing Arthur fondly on the arm.

"Later, Father," the young man said, grinning and bounding from the room.

"Later," Jim said, absently waving his hand after him. He recalled something he had said to Seb when they first had Arthur on board.? " _Do they all grow up this fast_ " He had his answer now, eight short years later.

Yes. Yes they did.

oOoOo

Sebastian was sitting in the galley and feasting on a sandwich he'd made when his son came tearing in. "Where's the fire, Tiger Cub?"

"In the brazier. Hullo, Dad," he said, grinning. "Cook leave anything good out, or did you eat it all?"

"Should be some scraps left out for a growing lad. Work up an appetite, did you?"

"Yeah, after Father practically shoved me into _The Cat's Paw_."

"You're eighteen and hadn't had a woman yet! Your father was sixteen, and I was barely fourteen when we had our firsts."

"Dirty old men, the pair of you. What's wrong with not having a woman 'til you're older?"

"Of any of us on this ship, you've waited the longest for certain. And because you were practically bouncing off the walls with nervous, extra energy, that's why. You needed another outlet."

"So you think that fucking a whore would be the best way to get rid of my 'nervous energy'?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

Arthur paused. "Dammit, Dad, you're right," he said, grumbling good-naturedly.

"See? We know better. Now, there should be some salted meat in the cupboard if you're hungry. And tell me, how was she?"

The boy retrieved the food. "She was... _God_ , she was perfect," he said, a slightly besotted look on his face.

"I do believe the boy has a crush."

He flushed pink. " _Dad_ , stop it..."

"Never, my boy. Irene gave you a sweet, young thing, did she?"

He nodded. "Her name is Melissa..."

"Lovely name. Are you telling me you're falling for a girl you've just fucked, Arthur?"

Arthur flushed even brighter. "Well, _you_ try not having a bit of... a bit of an attachment to a girl who had long dark hair, big grey eyes... perfect breasts, a mouth that could tie knots in string, and a cunt that's like heaven," he said, defensively.

In spite of himself, Seb felt his cock twitch in his breeches. "I see... just make sure if you do end up falling for her that you know what the hell you're doing."

The boy smirked. "Oh, she certainly saw to that..."

"Aren't you just turning into a dirty little boy."

"Dad, please. I grew up on a _pirate ship_. I'm not _turning_ into a dirty boy, I've _been_ one."

Seb shook his head, taking another bite of his sandwich. "I'm assuming you already saw Jim."

Arthur went quiet. "Yeah, I did," he said.

"What happened, lad?"

"He.... he told me about his family."

 _Ah_. Rounding the table, Sebastian sat down next to his son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I remember when he told me that story. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shuddered. "I... I still love him, he's my Father. But... his _family_. His first kill was his _family_ , Dad."

"I know it was, my boy. I've never told him mine, actually, and I'll only tell you if you want me to. I'm sure his story frightened you enough; the Devil knows I was a bit unnerved at first, but my life has been so soaked with blood and I was such a broken man when I met your father that I didn't much care."

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out. "Might as well tell me. It won't change the fact that you're... you're my Daddy and I love you, too."

"Even if my first kill was my own father, Tiger Cub?"

The young man flinched and went white. "I still love you."

"Yes, but you're afraid now. Terrified of both of us, and it'll break our hearts in the long run. We hate to see you scurry away from us like a little field mouse." He took a deep breath. "My father was a drunkard, and my mother died in childbirth. So I grew up to the stench of alcohol and the burn of his hand, boot, belt, whatever he could lay his hands on with me in reach. One day I-I snapped. I fought back, tripped him down the stairs and he cracked his head open on the corner of the wall and was dead within a minute. I left that day, running from my home and my life. I was eight."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Then he deserved it," he growled, his teeth bared.

"And what's to say Jim's family didn't either? His old life was destroying him, killing him. He was neglected by his parents, sleeping his way through the household staff for sheer boredom and curiosity. He also spent two years on the streets."

"He... he never told me that."

"A year in Dublin, a year in London. He has a scar between his shoulder blades from his time, looks like a pair of wings."

The boy's eyebrows went up. "So Father really is a Magpie then," he said, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Yes, indeed he is. Now, I think I'll go find him. This old man wants to spend time with the Captain, leave you with your daydreams."

Arthur made a face. "Meaning you want to go boff him until you both are snoring."

"You've gotten _your_ action today. And you're no longer living next door, so we don't have to hold back."

"Still... thinking about my Dad and my Father... _going at it_... eurgh."

"Then think about your little doxie. Sleep well tonight, my boy," Seb said, kissing Arthur's golden curls and standing.

"I will. You too, Dad."

"Of course I will."

oOoOo

Jim was looking out the window of his cabin at the moonlit sea and smiled as he heard the familiar tread of his lover's footsteps. "So... Cub tell you about his... _escapade_?"

"Mhmm. I think the boy is a bit in love," Sebastian murmured, wrapping his arms around Jim from behind.

The shorter man snorted. "Will wonders never cease? Remember when he said that he'd never fall in love?" he asked Seb, relaxing into his touch.

"I do. He was ten at the time."

"How quickly the time passes..."

"It does. And look at us, going into our fifties, getting creaky... bet you aren't as spry as you used to be."

Jim's lips curled into a wicked grin. "Oh, I don't know about _that_ , Tiger. Care to test your theory?"

"Only if you can catch me."

Jim's grin took on a feral edge. "You have a three second head start," he said.

"No cheating," Seb smirked, darting away. The Captain slowly counted to three then raced after his lover, his small stature still giving him an advantage. He managed to launch himself at Seb and half-tackle, half jump on him, bringing him down on the softness that was the feather bed.

The blonde hit the mattress with a quiet thump. "Still spry in your old age, aren't you, Magpie?"

"I said as much, did I not? Your fault for provoking me," he murmured, softly biting at Seb's chest.

"Yes, but it's so much _fun_."

Jim snorted. "You're such a child."

"Really? You're going with that?"

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"Well... yeah, because you aren't holding me very / _tight_ /," the first mate growled, flipping them over with ease and scurrying away into his quarters, shutting the door behind him.

Jim snarled. "Tiiiiiiger... let me _in_ ," he purred through the door.

"What, you mean you can't open the door? Such a pity."

"It's polite to ask."

"Before what?"

"Before I open the door. Give you the option."

"What makes you think I haven't barred it, _sir_?"

"Because I didn't hear the bar hit home, _Moran_."

Sebastian shivered, swallowing a stab of arousal before slipping out the main door and tearing across the deck. Jim snarled again. Cheeky _fucker_. He took his time; from the main deck, there weren't many places to go, besides below or aloft, and his Tiger was getting too old to climb the rigging. Seb was staring longingly up the mast at his old perch when he heard Jim's footsteps. "If I didn't know better, I'd say _you_ were the Tiger on the prowl."

"Mmmm.... according to our son, I'm a Tiger at heart..."

"You are indeed. A bird in name, but a Tiger at heart... I rather like that. It really is a shame we never did it up in the Nest. Bit dangerous now, what with us getting old and all."

"I prefer to keep our private affairs just that... private. The crow's nest is too exposed."

"And I can still move." Seb jumped out of Jim's reach, easily keeping him in his line of sight. "What happened to your silent footsteps, hmm? You're creaking."

Jim smirked. "Only because I wasn't trying. Now... do your best to find _me_." And with that, he melted into the shadows.

 _Awwwwww fuck_. "Oh little birdie... where are you... I'm coming to find you... coming to get you, birdie."

He fought the urge to chuckle. Seb was searching and growing increasingly more frustrated as he kept coming up empty handed. After a few fruitless minutes, Seb just stopped and _listened_ , his ears searching until he heard the man's breathing... cheeky, cocky little fuck. "You're right behind me."

Jim wrapped his arms around Seb's waist tightly. "Took you long enough," he murmured.

"Should have known you'd be there, love. Now... your turn to take me to bed... hold nothing back."

The younger man bit down on the skin of Seb's back through his shirt. "Oh... I _intend_ to."

The first mate groaned, leaning back against him. "Might want to... take this to your... quarters... _Captain_."

"Well then... lead the way. _Moran_ ," he said, knowing exactly what it did to his lover.

Straightening his shoulders and trying to keep his breathing steady, Seb walked back to Jim's cabin, every nerve in his body tingling. Jim kept his arms around his lover's waist, waiting until the door of his cabin was shut and locked behind them before he trailed one hand down to the other man's groin. "Oooh, what have we here, Moran? Something for me?" he purred.

Whimpering, Seb bucked into the touch. "Y-yes, Captain."

"Mmmm, _lovely_ ," he said, punctuating the word with a squeeze.

"S-stop t-t-teasing... sir... oh Jim-"

"Let me think on that for a moment... _no_."

"Why not?"

"Because you've been a naughty Tiger... being so cheeky, running from me... that behavior needs to be punished," Jim said, smirking. He pushed Seb to the mattress and, in keeping with his 'spry' comment earlier, had Seb naked and bound to the posts that graced the bed frame in less than five minutes.

The first mate could barely breathe, his heart pounding a rapid tattoo in his throat to see Jim fully clothed and hot as sin and him bare and bound like some common slut... of course, that thought simply made him harder than ever.

"Mmm... what a _sight_ you are," the shorter man murmured. He reached out one hand and barely brushed his fingertips against Seb's arousal, nudging it so it bounced. "Such a pretty Tiger..."

Biting his lip, he swallowed a moan. "J-Jim-"

"Hmmm? Something you want?"

"Y-yes... you... _please_..."

"Titles tonight, Moran. To you, I'm 'sir' or 'Captain'."

Blue eye widened as the pupils blotted out their color. "Yes... _Captain_... now _please_ take me."

"I said _no_. Not yet. I'm not done with you yet," Jim purred. He slowly removed his coat, then sat down and kicked off his boots. One knot at a time, he loosened the laces of his shirt, then dropped his hands down to the fastening of his breeches, letting his thumbs hook into the waist and just rest there. Sebastian was steadily drooling by the time Jim was left in just his breeches, eyes practically bugging from his head as he stared at the bulge just below the man's fingertips. He strained against the ropes, desperate to touch, so hard and aroused that it physically hurt.

"See something that you like? Something that you _want_?"

"Captain... I'm going to... explode... _touch me, please_!"

"Oh, I suppose I can," Jim said, trailing his fingers down Seb's jaw and neck, down his torso, stopping just at his navel.

"Caaaaappppttttaaaaiiiiiinnnnnn."

" _Moraaaaaaaaan_..."

"You are being _deliberately_ obtuse tonight, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" he snickered.

"I've never been this hard in my _life_. I. Need. You. To. Touch. Me. Sir."

"But I _am_ touching you. Specifics, Tiger."

"TOUCHMYCOCKPLEASESIR!"

Jim did, wrapping one hand around his lover's arousal and tugging slightly before letting go. Irritation won out, and Seb snarled, jerking against the ropes around his wrists as he fought to get his hands on the younger man... to no avail. The younger man bent and began kissing his lover's chest before he moved away from him and started to slide his breeches off.

"Please." The blonde's voice was barely a whisper, almost a sob of desperation, "please, sir... stop teasing... I'm sorry."

"Oh, I suppose I can give you what you want, Moran," Jim said, eyes aglow with lust. He wrapped his hand around Seb's cock and began moving it in long, slow motions.

"Ohhhhhh... oh yes... oh yes, my Captain..."

"Mmm... my Tiger. Tell me how much you want me..." he purred.

"M-more than anything... the most... I w-want you to t-take me... f-fuck me like a cheap whore... _use_ me..."

Jim snarled. "You asked, and you shall receive," he said, slicking up his arousal and pressing it slowly into his lover.

Seb shrieked, clawing at the headboard. "G-gonna h-hurt-"

" _Relax_ , Seb."

"Kiss me then... please, Captain."

Jim bent his head and claimed Seb's mouth, a hot kiss in a slide of tongues and teeth. Moaning loudly into it, Seb let himself relax, pressing against Jim to let him know he could continue. The shorter man rolled his hips, a small movement, barely even withdrawing; he moved his mouth from Seb's to trail down his lover's throat, nipping hard at the pulse-point, then down to his collarbones.

"Y-yes... oh sir... mmmmm just like that..." Sebastian closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillows, pulling the muscles of his neck taut to feel Jim's mouth on him and the man inside him; his loverim picked up the pace more, speeding his movements, moving a hand down to caress Seb's swollen cock, milking it with long, smooth strokes.

"J-just... like... that... I _love_ you..."

He purred as his lover spoke, increasing his thrusts. "And- I- love- _you_ , Moran. Now..." here he thrust in deep and hard, hitting Seb's prostate. "I want you to come for me."

"AHH!!" the blonde shrieked, the spot in him sending waves of pure pleasure through his body. "A-again... please... my Captain..."

Jim growled and did it again, snapping his hips twice, three times more, each time hitting that spot within his lover that made Seb cry out; the older man screamed with the third thrust, letting go of control as he convulsed and came, clenching as hard as he could as he shook, neck and back arched, wrists digging into the ropes. Jim moaned low in his throat as Seb's muscles contracted around him, milking his own climax from him as he filled his lover. He slowly withdrew and let Seb out of the ropes, being sure to massage the blood back into the extremities. He kissed each finger as he worked on Seb's hands, smiling gently.

"Brilliant... you're brilliant... Jim, I love you... so much..."

"And I love you, my dearest, my Tiger," he murmured back.

Seb could feel his eyes closing as the post-coital haze set in. "Sing me t'sleep, Jimmy. I wanna sleep in your arms."

Jim wracked his brains for a song, something other than the shanties the men sang day in and day out. His eyes lit up as he fell up on the perfect one. "Never knew I could feel like this... like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, 'til the end of time. Come what may... come what may. I will love you, until my dying day." (2)

The first mate sniffed, clutching at his lover and breathing him deep. "C-come what may..."

Jim nodded, pressing a kiss to Seb's chest. "Until the end of time."

Sebastian soon fell asleep, a few tears trickling down his face, one hand gently stroking Jim's silvering hair. Jim sighed and nuzzled closer as Seb's breathing grew even, signaling that he was asleep. "My dying day," he murmured. And with that, he pulled the blankets around them both and dropped off, following his lover into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- "Sea Fever", Seb and Jim used to sing Arthur to sleep with this as a boy, and Jim sang it to Seb back in Part 1
> 
> (2)- "Come What May" from 'Moulin Rouge'.


	14. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a fight, what happens when Arthur Hooper, the child to Jim and Sebastian, is injured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those with weak dispositions should leave the theater. This chapter contains scenes of violent and graphic torture, and we are currently boarding the angst train to fuck everything-ville. You have been warned.

There were only three weeks left until Arthur's twenty-first birthday when they were attacked, the captain and crew of the rival ship stupid enough to take on both _The Song_ and _The Demise_ at the same time. While he took no pleasure in killing other people, the young man loved the thrill of a good fight, the adrenaline rush of sword work and defending his home... and, of course, the joy of fighting alongside his Father and his Dad.

Aaron Stern was, for all intents and purposes, a good man. However, behind his usual cheery exterior was a festering jealousy for the young man that was the apple of both the Captain's and the First Mate's eye. _Their **son**_ , his mind spat. Look at him. It wasn't fair. Tall and good looking, going to inherit the command of _The Song_ , well-loved and well-respected by everyone on the crew. _Happy_. Why should he be happy? Why should _he_ have what Aaron didn't? It wasn't right; it wasn't _fair_. That was why he took the chance, that was why he moved his way to be alongside of Arthur when they were in the thick of battle, _that_ was why he took the opportunity when he was distracted and drove his sword between the young man's ribs.

Arthur felt the steel slice through him, a bare hitch in his breathing and expression of shock marring his features as he struggled to call out for help, for aid, for his parents before he collapsed to the deck in a slowly growing pool of his own blood.

Jim spun in mid strike as he felt something change in the fight; something wasn't right, not at all. There was a wrongness to the air that made his hackles rise; he turned and went as white as the sails: on the deck, staining the wood red, was Arthur. "ARTHUR!! SEB, GET OVER HERE _NOW_ ," he roared, cutting his way through the other men who dared hinder him. "No, no, no, no, _no_... NO. Not now, not now, not now, not _ever_ ," Jim said, unaware that he was nearly babbling in his fear and sick rage. Someone had hurt his boy.

Sebastian herd Jim's frantic cry and turned, eyes widening in abject horror before he carved a path to the young man, eyes glassy and body trembling slightly. "What happened? Who did this? Arthur? ARTHUR?!"

"Get Watson. SOMEONE GET JOHN WATSON HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FLAY THE BASTARD ALIVE," Jim yelled, placing pressure on the wound.

The doctor heard his name being screamed by Moriarty, making his way through the carnage and battle to find what the problem was. "Oh no... oh by the seas, _no_. Get him to my surgery. Hold him as level as possible and whatever you do, keep pressure on that wound." He led the way, guarding the men fiercely as they struggled to do his orders.

Jim kept his hands pressed to the wound that was causing his son, his _boy_ , to lose his lifeblood all over the deck, and for the first time, James Moriarty was covered in blood and he hated it. Sebastian carried the young man, the journey across the gangplank to _The Demise_ and down to Watson's surgery seeming to take an age; Arthur was limp in his arms, eyes closed and forehead beaded with sweat, his red coat stained an even deeper color from his wound. He placed his son on the table, watching as Watson bustled around the room, gathering tools and getting ready. There was barely any hope that the boy would survive.

The captain of _The Magpie's Song_ was close to tears. "Arthur... stay with us. Tiger Cub, you need to fight..." he begged. John gently ushered him away as he went to work, and Jim groped to find Seb, as if he was suddenly struck blind. "Sebby... Seb..." he said, his voice broken. "Seb, our boy..."

The First Mate clutched his Captain to him, holding him tightly. "I know... Jim, _I know_." His voice choked as they watched John get to work, peeling away the blood-soaked fabric to reveal the wound: clean, smooth, not jagged at all. "James... this was deliberate. Someone _planned_ this."

The man went still and cold. He looked at the wound, eyes calculating. "Come. Back to _The Song._ We have an _example_ to make," Jim said, his voice arctic.

"Do I get to help this time?"

"Tiger, it would be my greatest _pleasure_ if you did."

Without a word, Seb led the way, the battle clearly in their favor and nearly done as they returned.

oOoOo

Jim waited until the last of the invaders were dealt with. "Men, the day is ours," he said, though not in his usual high spirits. The crewmen noticed and instantly backed away; they'd only seen the Captain like this a rare handful of times, and each time, someone was going over the side, less of a human and more of a bloody sack of meat. Well trained eyes combed over the men, the blonde searching for the one who had done this to his son, but Jim found the man in under a minute. He didn't bother wasting time with asking him to come forward. He simply strode into the crowd of his crew and seized Stern by the hair, dragging him front and center. "Men..." he said, fisting his hand tighter and causing Stern to whimper. "Men, this man... no. Not man. This... despicable, worthless, sorry excuse for a waste of air and space, has done the unforgivable. He's betrayed us. He's hurt one of our own. He tried to take the life of Arthur Hooper whom you all swore to protect, whom you all know protects you as well. This..." Jim glared, "this _thing_ before me ran him through. And if Arthur dies-" his voice caught. "-if my _son_ dies, you will _wish_ you had," he snarled.

Stern couldn't look either the Captain or the First Mate in the eye, struggling and trying to get away, to throw himself over the side, to get Jim's iron grip away from the hair he threatened to rip out.

" _However..._ I think I'll leave you to the tender mercies of his _actual_ father. Seb... do as you will," Jim said, handing Stern over to his lover. "Leave some for me, Moran. I want to wash our son's blood off of my hands with _his_."

"I intend to, sir." Grasping the traitor by the upper arms, Sebastian regarded him for a long moment. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done, filth?" he growled, squeezing until he started to feel the bones and muscle give before relaxing his grip slightly. Stern whimpered, but didn't reply, like he'd fare any better even after explaining himself or trying to. He was a dead man anyway, so why bother?

"I want an answer you low life, bottom feeding sorry excuse for a rat. _WHY_?"

"Because! Because he had everything I wanted," the man finally cried out.

Snarling, his face a haunted, cruel mask, Seb took Stern's right hand, his sword hand, and, starting with the thumb, broke each of the fingers in turn, getting at least one if not two breaks from some of the fingers. "See this hand?" he roared, holding it up for the crew to see, "this is the hand that sliced open my son! And it will never cut again."

Stern writhed and wept under the ministrations of the enraged first mate, his right hand a mangled mess.

"You cry? You dare shed tears? Do you not see how much of a coward this piece of shit is? DO YOU?!" Dropping his voice, he leaned in, his mouth by the man's ear, "What shall I snap next? Shall I do your other hand? Lay your arm against _The Song_ and slowly bash your bones into powder? Do you even deserve to have your blood spilt upon these decks, the decks where _my son_ grew up, where you taught him to do his chores? He had everything you wanted? Well, an attempt on his life was a poor way to try and secure what you desired because now... _now_ you get _nothing_. You will beg for death before we've even truly begun, your begging only telling us that we haven't done our job yet, that you still need to be taught. A. _Lesson_."

The men glared at Stern; they all loved Arthur nearly as much as their Captain and First Mate did. "Show no mercy, sir," one called out.

Jim laughed, a cruel sound. "Mercy? _Mercy_? Why would you even begin to think we'd show this trash an _ounce_ of mercy?" he asked.

"What do you all think we should do? What does this kind of scum deserve?" Seb hollered

"Rip his guts out!"

"Feed him to the gulls!"

"Cut him up piece by piece!"

"Show us the color of his insides!"

Sebastian glanced over at Jim. "How much damage can we do and keep him conscious and screaming before we even slice him open?"

"Whatever they suggest, Death is too good for him," Jim said quietly. "And I'll have to see."

"I rather like the idea of piece by piece."

"I don't want to dirty _The Song_ any more than I have to. Not with this shit's blood," Jim spat.

"Hmmmm, cut him up without spilling any blood..." The first mate grinned slowly, showing all his teeth. "Captain, break his toes. Slowly. Let each one splinter and cut up the inside of his foot before moving on to the next one. I want this bastard screaming."

Jim echoed his lover's grin. "I love the way you think. And when I'm done with that, I have more in store for him."

"I'll hold him still. Do your worst, sir."

Jim took a heavy iron bar and removed Stern's boots. Starting with his left foot, he beat the man's toes until the bones could be seen, poking through the swollen and bruising skin. Stern was screaming, a shrill sound, as Jim moved on to the right foot and repeated the process. "Seb, hold him tight now. This next part is going to be a bit more... intensive."

Shifting his grip, the larger man braced the traitor in his arms, the embrace easily mistaken for a hug had it not been for Stern's noises and attempts at escape. "Don't even _think_ about it. You won't make it a single pace."

"Especially not with his feet in that state. Hold open his mouth," Jim said, fetching a pair of pliers; the First Mate did so, holding it with ease as the man started trembling.

"What do you do with a dog that bites the hand of its master? You remove its teeth," Jim said, clacking the pliers and causing Stern to go white. The Captain reached into the man's mouth and clamped down on a tooth before wrenching up and out, yanking it by its roots. Stern screamed so loud that the captain was certain that he would crack his vocal cords. "Ohhh, Stern... _Aaron_. Making that much noise after so _little_? I'm... disappointed." Jim yanked another. And another. _And another_. Teeth fell to the deck with little - _click_ \- noises, the captain smiling grimly as he worked.

Seb had quite the job of keeping the man steady and holding his mouth open, the screams getting worse and more garbled as Jim continued until a pile of teeth, some rotten, some pristine, a few gold, were in a small, bloody pile at their feet. "Y'know, sir, I think we could even do more. He's still conscious, and he hasn't suffered nearly enough. Shall we take his eyes? Traitors should not be able to see after something like this."

Jim shook his head. "No. No, I want him to keep his eyes, so he can see _exactly_ what we're going to do to him. Especially if-" here he faltered. "-especially if Arthur doesn't make it."

A knot of pure white-hot fear settled in Sebastian's gut. "What next?" he growled, expression hardening until all trace of kindness and mercy had been erased from his features.

"His left hand is still intact. That needs to be dealt with. The honors, Seb, fall to you."

"With pleasure, sir." Shifting the man in his arms, Sebastian gave the left the same treatment as the right, only he took even more time, working the knuckles back and forth until they splintered, cracked, and snapped; Stern screamed, the sound garbled with blood that still poured from his mangled gums. Jim stood by and watched, almost like he was bored.

When the hand was a limp mess, the blonde dropped it as if disgusted. "All right. No hands, no feet, no teeth... and we don't particularly want his blood to paint the decks... fire next then, sir?"

"Yessss... that will do. Go fetch the brazier and irons."

Sebastian let the man drop on his broken feet like a sack of potatoes and went to fetch what Jim asked for, selecting several brands that caught his eyes... and then he remembered the iron shoes he'd been threatened with his very first day onboard. Snatching those up, he returned to the deck. The Captain's eyes went alight as he saw the shoes that Sebby brought out. "Oh, I had almost forgotten about those. Stern, you're going to _dance_ for us. After all, didn't you teach Arthur how to dance his first hornpipe?" he snarled as he plunged the shoes deep into the heart of the coals.

The man's eyes went wide and any blood left in his features quickly drained away, his pleas for help and mercy hopelessly garbled by the sheer volume of blood in his mouth.

"What was that? Help? _Mercy_? How DARE you ask for either when you showed none to my _boy_!" Jim roared, taking the man by his throat. He tossed him hard to the deck, relishing the way he heard the man's skull hit hard against the wooden planks; Stern saw stars, eyes crossing as he heard something crack and the world spun.

"Lift him up. The shoes must be done by now," Jim said. He used a pair of tongs and a small, delicate tool to work open the clasps of the shoes before he shoved them on to the ruin of Stern's feet and latched them shut, his face twisted into a cold smile as he heard the man's flesh hiss and crackle under the heat of the metal. The traitor began screaming, flailing his arms and fighting to get away from the shoes that _burned_. He writhed on the deck, the iron leaving dark black burn and scuff marks as he fought and sobbed. Sebastian seized him and hauled him to his feet, setting him down and watching him 'dance.'

Several of the crew, though strong and stalwart men, ran and were sick over the side. "Enough. He's burning the deck now," Jim instructed. He took the shoes off and put them back in the brazier and selected a long, wicked-looking poker, one with barbs that hooked backwards. "Now, Stern... where do you think I should put _this_?"

"N-no... p-p-please," he sobbed, shaking in Sebastian's grip as he stared at the poker.

"Y'know what I think, sir? I think we should use that one to sever tendons and muscle, leave him limp and completely lame. Unless you have a better idea. I just want to hear him _scream_ ," Sebastian hissed, growling in the traitor's ear.

"Only one leg, Seb. That way he'll have to deal with the agony of having to limp around on ruined feet with one leg still good," Jim said. Then he took the poker and plunged it into Stern's right thigh, almost all the way through. The man shrieked as Jim twisted it. "Oh, _Stern_... I haven't even taken it out yet," Jim snarled.

"I got him, Boss, so take your time. No sense in rushing this... and after all, we knew he had a weak disposition when we started this. He's nothing but a cowardly, yellow bilge-rat not fit to even look at the mud on your boots."

There was a commotion as John fought his way through the press and crowd of men. He'd heard the screaming, of course, and had left Arthur's side only because his work was done. He saw Jim with a red-hot poker through a man's leg, twisting the iron unmercifully and had to fight hard not to be ill. "Jim... Jim... _CAPTAIN_ ," John yelled. Moriarty turned and looked at the doctor before yanking the poker out and letting it clatter back into the brazier.

"John... John, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Arthur? Unless..." Jim went white, then shot a glare that froze John's blood to the man who was a wreck of smoldering and sobbing flesh; the blonde doctor shivered.

"Arthur will live. He'll live. But... but I don't know when he'll wake up," the ship's doctor said, his voice grim; Jim let out a deep sigh.

"Stern, thank all your stars and any gods you pray to that my son will live, and then curse them that you were born and that you _ever_ dared try to hurt my boy," Jim said quietly. "Put him in a longboat, Moran. We're going to be giving him a... _new home_."

Picking the man up, Seb threw him into one of the boats, peering curiously over the side to see if he'd broken anything else.

"Look, Stern. There's a little island over there. A lovely place, I'm thinking. You get to live there now. Seb, escort Mister Stern to his dwelling. And be sure he stays there," Jim said. One of the men took out a pistol and began to remove the extra slugs, but Jim halted him. "No. Not for the likes of _him_ ," he growled. _At that moment, in Jim's cabin, the tiger carving that Arthur had made him fell off of its perch where it had been jostled to the edge by the cannon fire and landed hard on the floor. There was a resounding -_ crack _\- as the chest of the elegantly worked figurine split open._

Climbing in after the traitor, Seb waited patiently as they were lowered to the water before taking up the oars and setting a course for the island, rowing silently, his expression unreadable. Stern was sobbing as he curled into a ball, holding his mangled hands to his chest, his mouth still leaking blood, his leg still smoking, and his feet a burned and ruined mess.

"Quit your blubbering, filth. It's unbecoming of you."

His sobs just became harder. Stern was a man who, at that moment, had lost well and truly everything.

"Been to this island before as a much younger man. You'll like it. Dead and barren, just like you."

Stern stopped his cries just long enough to look at Seb with horror, and he poked his head over the side of the boat. It wasn't even an island... more like a sand bar that didn't disappear with the tides. There was no shelter, no shade, no source of water or food. He was well and truly a dead man.

"You're getting the idea now, aren't you? Took you long enough. And you don't even get the _mercy_ of a single shot. Jim and I want you to suffer, and suffer you shall. And with the blood you're currently spitting over the side, I would think sharks will start circling soon. _So_ , death by teeth? Ripped apart while you scream and sob and beg?" Seb hopped out in the shoals and pulled the boat up onto the sand before seizing the man by his lapels and hauling him onto the beach. "Listen here, you sorry excuse for a walking, talking sack of meat. You hurt my flesh and blood, and I don't have my nickname of 'Tiger' for nothing. So, a parting gift for the sad bag of bones from a seasoned hunter." Pulling out one of his knives, Seb braced the man in his arms and drew the blade slowly across the man's belly three times, three claw marks that were shallow enough to not piece anything vital but were deep enough to bleed a fair amount. "Enjoy your time in Hell, you sick fucker," he snarled, taking the boat and heading back to the ship. He needed to see Arthur, see him breathing, to know that everything was going to be all right, and no fucking way in Hell was he going to cry while the traitor could still see him.

Jim grinned, the infamous death's-head expression as he heard Stern shrieking into the distance. He waited for Seb to get back before he crossed the plank to _The Demise_ and went to the surgery; he needed to see Arthur... needed to see his boy _now_. Seb washed his hands clean when they reached John's surgery, the sight of his son asleep and bandaged twisting his stomach and burning his eyes. "Jim..."

The younger man followed suit, scrubbing his hands until they were nearly raw. He turned back and saw Arthur, so still, so pale, laying on the rough wooden table like he was asleep. "Seb... Sebby..." he gasped, reaching for his lover. "Arthur... Tiger Cub, wake up," he pleaded, the other  hand barely brushing the boy's gold curls.

Grasping Jim's hand tightly in his own, Seb copied him, running his rough hand through the damp curls. "Please, my boy. For us. You need to live. _Please_."

"Take him back to _The Song_. We'll... we'll take care of him," Jim said. John swallowed hard; he had never seen either of the men before him look so utterly lost before.

The doctor helped fix up a makeshift stretcher that Jim and Seb carried between them, taking Arthur to the First Mate's cabin and tucking him in before heading through to their own room, propping the secret door open so they could keep an eye on the boy. Jim paced his cabin floor, starting when he noticed that he'd kicked something out of the way. He bent to retrieve it and nearly fell over, his hands shaking. "Seb..." he croaked; he held up the tiger carving, the chest rent in half with a wide split. "Seb... Seb, I _can't_..."

His lover's eyes widened as the tears began to fall. "Oh Jim... it'll be fine. He'll- He'll wake and make you a new one. It doesn't mean anything-"

"I don't _want_ a new one. Nothing can replace this one, and now it's... it's _broken_ , Seb," Jim said, sounding almost like a lost child.

Trying to ignore the crack in the carved Tiger's heart, Sebastian sat, gathering Jim into his arms and rocking him gently. "He'll wake... he _has_ to."

Jim shook, but didn't cry. "He _has_ to," he repeated, clinging hard to his lover.

"I left the traitor with three Tiger claw marks across his belly. It's why he screamed before I left."

"Good. Death is too good for him," Jim said, his voice low and cold.

"Yes, it surely is." The older man cradled Jim in his arms for hours, him crying softly as his lover and captain's eyes remained dry. "Jim?" he eventually murmured, "What- what happens if he _doesn't_?"

"Don't say that. Don't even _think_ it. He'll come back to us. He has to, he _needs_ to come back," Jim said, his voice frantic.

"Okay. Okay." He kissed the top of the younger man's head, resting back against the foot of their bed... but the thought was there now: Arthur, still and cold, not breathing. Never going aloft again, never to feel the wind in his hair as he laughed in the rigging. Never getting _The Song_ handed down to him. Never living, never loving. With that thought, Jim's face twisted and he let out a soft, broken wail and finally sobbed as though his heart had split... right down the middle, just like the carving.


	15. One More Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arthur's birthday, and he hasn't woken...

The night before Arthur's twenty-first birthday, Sebastian sat by the boy's bedside to say goodbye.

He hadn't woken since passing out from his injury in the battle three weeks previous, and, risking life and limb, John had informed them that the chances of him actually waking now that it had been so long were next to nothing; so, not knowing what Jim planned to do and unsure of whether or not he could manage sending his own son into the afterlife, Sebastian took Arthur's hand in his, rubbing it gently.

"It's too soon for you to leave, my boy. Your Father and I, we miss you very much, but John... John says that you may never wake up. And tomorrow... well, tomorrow we were going to give you the ship, hang up our coats and retire. But now..."

He stopped, a few treacherous tears falling from his eyes. "Now we may have to give you a sailor's burial. Nothing will happen until tomorrow if at all, full circle and all that. Please, my sweet boy, _please_ come back to us."

Jim let Seb have his moment alone with his boy, then it was his turn. Although Arthur was still breathing, he hadn't moved, hadn't opened his eyes or even twitched, next to no chance, now. Three weeks. Three _long_ weeks.

The Captain sat by Arthur's bedside and grasped the boy's limp hand. "Tomorrow is your twenty-first birthday, Arthur. We were going to celebrate in style... hand you the command of _The Song._ Now... now it looks like we're going to... to bury you," Jim said, his voice choked. "Tiger Cub, don't do this to us. Please don't leave your Dad and I alone. It'll break our hearts. And you're the only one who knows we have hearts to break. Please.... _please_. You have so much left to do, don't do this. Not like this. One more miracle, Arthur. For us."

The first mate lay back on their bed, staring at the ceiling while Jim had his time with the boy, the tears that had started while he was speaking falling in earnest now; the broken carving was lying on its side on Jim's desk, Seb's next to it where he'd placed it after that terrible day. The ceremony the next day, if they had to give it, would be grand, the best they could offer. The thought of it nearly made him sick to his stomach. He'd _promised_ to keep him safe, sworn to the child's dying mother, and now... now he'd broken his oath and the child was going to die.

Jim joined Seb in their bed, his face wet with tears as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Oh Seb... I don't know if I can face the morning," he said, his voice broken. "I can't. I just... I _can't_."

Holding the smaller man to his chest, Sebastian buried his face in Jim's hair. "Neither can I, love."

"But we'll have to. We'll... we'll give him a..." he swallowed hard. "God, I can hardly say it. We'll give him a good death. Clean. Quick. And then the best burial at sea."

"All the ceremony we can offer, we'll give him. He... he deserves th-that much..."

"No. He deserves to _live_ , goddammit. But we... we can't give that to him. I would if I could. If I had to take his place so he could live in the morning, I'd do it. In a heartbeat."

" _Jim_..." Seb dissolved into tears, sobs racking his body as he held the man who'd changed his life. "I j-just want him b-back."

Jim held Seb just as tightly, crying just as hard. "I k-know. I do too," he said.

Both men fell asleep like that, tears drying on their faces as they clung to each other, to the tiny piece of sanity and security they had left before what had to come.

oOoOo

_"Seb... Sebastian..."_

"What?"

Molly smiled softly. "It's good to see you, love. You look well."

The blonde blinked, eyes widening in disbelief. " _How_ -no, where am I? And- you're- you look better than I've ever seen you."

She laughed. "You're dreaming, dearest. And that's the beauty of dreams... I look like how I _was_ , now how I ended. And thank you. You look good, too."

His eyes grew sad. "I've failed you, Molly."

"No, you haven't. You kept our boy safe, even with all the dangers of your life. He's grown into a fine, fine man, Sebastian."

"But I have. He was injured three weeks ago and tomorrow..." The tears returned full force, lodging the words in his throat. "T'morrow we give him a sailor's funeral."

Molly wrapped her arms around him. "No, you won't. Tomorrow he'll wake up. I know our boy, Seb. He likes to... wander a bit. But I've kept my eye on him all these years. He just needed some time to get back, you'll see," she said. She moved away slightly, cupping his face in her hands and stroking his silvering hair back from his face. "You _have_ kept your promise, Sebastian. I said I trusted you, and I meant it." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed an gentle kiss to his mouth. "Live well, Sebastian Moran. And thank you, again, for protecting our boy."

"Wait, Molly-"

She paused. "Hm?"

"What do you mean needed time to get back?"

"There's a lot of unexplored territory between the living world and the next, so Arthur wanted to go exploring. Of course. And well, I had to go find him," she said, chuckling slightly. "Like when he was five and got lost in the woods near our cottage."

The dream was starting to fade, colors draining and swirling like wet paint. "When you died, what were you going to say to me, Molly? What you never finished?" he called, even as he felt himself losing his hold

Her smile grew bright. "I said that I love you, Seb. You gave me my child, and I love you for it. I know you have your Jim, but there will always be a place in my heart for you."

With that, the blonde sat bolt upright in bed, still holding Jim, panting hard as the dream still lingered. The younger man woke suddenly as Seb sat up, panting as if he had just climbed up and down the rigging twice without stopping. "Seb... Sebby, what's wrong?" he said, slightly groggy and still half-asleep.

"Dream... saw Molly... _Arthur_."

The captain was fully awake in less than a tenth of a second. "Arthur? What about him?"

"She said he got lost, that he's coming back, that he'll wake today." He hardly dared believe it.

Jim blinked. "Usually I don't take stock in dreams, but that borders on prophecy. I just pray that it's right," he said, vaulting out of bed and getting dressed. He was going to take no chances. If Arthur was indeed going to wake up today, then he wanted to be by the boy's side when he did; Sebastian followed suit, dressing in his best before opening the secret door, looking in on the child.

oOoOo

Tense seconds passed, then the seconds turned to minutes, and Jim began to despair again. "Maybe it was just a dream," he said bitterly, pacing the length of the room.

"How long will we give him, James? I can't do this for too much longer."

Jim stopped and looked at the empty shell that was his son, then at the man he loved. "We'll give him until nightfall. If... if he hasn't woken up by midnight..."

"Then we do it. Send him off at the close of day."

Jim nodded once, tersely; the two men kept vigil at the child's bed all day, the hope that had briefly burned at Sebastian's dream quickly spluttering and dying as they began to face the reality that they had truly lost their child.

The Captain sighed, the noise sounding like a death rattle. "Looks like your dream was just that... a dream," he said as he heard the ship's bell toll for the change to the evening watch.

"A fool's hope," the older man muttered, curling up on his chair, anger and self-loathing coursing through his body.

Jim turned back to Arthur to say one last goodbye... and was just in time to see the boy's body arch off the bed and take a deep breath, his eyes fluttering. Jim rushed to the boy's side. "Arthur!!! Arthur, come back to us..." he said, pleading frantically.

Seb as on his feet and on Arthur's other side in barely the time it took to blink. "Arthur? Arthur?! I know you can hear me, Arthur Thomas Hooper, so you get back here _now_!"

The boy coughed and opened his eyes slowly. "All right, I'm up, I'm up. No need to shout," he croaked.

"Oh my god... oh Arthur, _Arthur_!" Reining himself in, Sebastian gathered the boy up in a very tender, gentle hug, pressing kisses all over his blonde curls. "We thought... oh we thought... _you're back_."

"Daddy... Daddy, I saw Mum," he said, weakly moving his arms to put them around his father.

"So did I." Seb looked up and met Jim's gaze, the shock and awe and love mirrored there. "You can hug him too, Jimmy," he murmured, crying again but for joy this time.

Jim moved as if he was in a trance, sitting beside the boy and slowly gathering him into his arms. "Oh my beautiful, beautiful boy," he said, his voice broken. "You've come back to us..."

"Where'd I go? I r'member getting stabbed... then I saw Mummy."

"Seb said something about... about you going exploring and then your Mum bringing you back," Jim said, hardly believing what he was saying.

"Yeah... kinda fuzzy now... lots of adventures... scary things, but I was brave... but got lost. Mummy... Mummy brought me back."

"She did... I _never_ thought I'd be saying this, but God bless your mother's soul. She brought you back to us, Tiger Cub. We were... we thought we'd lost you. That we'd have to bury you," Jim said, his voice cracking again.

"Bury me?!" The young man sounded frightened, holding on tighter to his parents.

"Arthur, you've been essentially asleep for nearly three weeks. John told us that the chances of you waking up would dwindle after the first. But we didn't give up on you. We... we waited for you, my boy."

"If you didn't wake by midnight, we were going to- to end your sleep because we'd lost hope. It's your birthday today, my son," Seb murmured, holding him all that much tighter.

Jim held Arthur closer as well. "But we don't need to even think on that now, because you're _here_."

"So that's why'm all stiff and... and weak? Shouldn' y'get John t'check me out? Make sure'm fine?"

"Right. Right, that would be best. I'll go fetch him," Jim said, loathe to leave Arthur's side but getting up all the same.

Seb cradled the young man in his arms, breathing in his sleep scent. "Your mother came to me in a dream last night. Said you'd wake today, but... then you weren't and we thought... oh _Arthur_ we've been so worried."

Arthur held his father back. "She was right pissed at me... scolded me for making you worry," he said, chuckling weakly. "Did she look good to you, too? She looked... happy. Happier than I can ever remember her being."

"I bet she was... and she looked positively _radiant_."

"Is it really m'birthday?"

"You're twenty-one, my son. It's been three weeks... John was just barely able to patch you up in time and then you wouldn't wake..."

"Right. There was... a fight, I remember. And then I was stabbed..."

"You were _betrayed_."

Arthur furrowed his brow. "I was _what_?"

"One of our crew betrayed and tried to murder you, Cub. Slipped his blade between your ribs in the fray."

The young man looked shocked and horrified. " _Why_?"

"He said he was jealous, that you had everything he wanted. He's been dealt with."

"Who was it?"

"Stern."

The already pale man went whiter. "Stern? But... but he taught me how to scrub the deck... how to dance the hornpipe..."

"Shhhhhhh, breathe, my boy. I don't know and we didn't bother questioning him. the only thing that spared his life was the fact that you didn't die under John's hands."

"He's not here anymore, is he..."

"Marooned. Tortured and marooned without a pistol. You thought we'd keep a traitor alive in our midst?!"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering what Father did to him. I know how he deals with traitors. You know too."

"He let me do most of the work, actually."

"All right. I'm just... I'm glad you two are okay. I'm glad that I woke up..."

Jim returned with John at that moment, the blonde doctor's eyes widening in shock. "I didn't believe it... you truly have an angel on your shoulder, boy. You shouldn't have woken from that after so long."

Arthur cracked a weak smile."Hullo, Uncle John. You know the angel, actually. My... my mum pulled me back," he said.

"Did she now?" he murmured, sitting on the bed. "Sebastian, you'll need to let him go. I have to make sure everything is working."

The young man was lowered gently back to the pillows as John checked him over to see if he was in proper order. "Do I pass inspection?" he joked as he was poked and prodded, his arms and legs moved, each finger and toe worked.

"You look like you're in perfectly good health, but you're going to be extremely weak. And with other patients I've seen in similar circumstances, there is a very high probability that your brain and body are going to have to re-learn some things, might be basics like walking and handling your arms, could stretch all the way to your carving and your sword work. We won't know for a bit, especially since you are on bed rest for the next three days. I want you to wake to the sun a few times before we put you through more tests."

Arthur huffed. "Fine. Doctor's orders. I want to get up and do things _now_. I've been asleep for so long..."

"And you'll have to rest a bit longer. But I bet you could get your Dads and the crew to wait on you. We've _all_ been hoping for your recovery, my boy."

"I dunno if I'd be comfortable with that... having folk wait on me. I mean, I'm still _me_ , even if I've been asleep for so long," said the young man honestly. "And thank you... thank you all," he said.

"Nonsense. You need to rest and we can all pitch in," Seb said, taking Jim's hand as they looked at their boy, awake and alive.

Arthur chuckled. "All right. I know when I'm beat," he said playfully.

John left to tell _The Demise_ the news, leaving the boy alone with Jim and Seb. "Can we get you anything, Arthur?" Sebastian asked, glancing at his lover. "Should we tell him his present now? Or wait?"

Jim furrowed his brow. "I'd say wait. Especially since he's just woken up. We'll wait until he's better," he said.

"I'm fine, by the way... _tired_ actually. Might sleep."

Jim panicked a bit, then relaxed. "All right. Your dad and I are going to be right here... to make sure you wake up this time."

"Father... c'mere."

Jim scooted closer to his son, half concerned, half amused; the boy ran his hand through the older man's hair, playing with the black shot through with silver before letting his fingers trace over the new wrinkles and lines. "'M wakin' up in the morning. Promise. You and Daddy need t'sleep." He saw the bruise-like circles under Jim's eyes. "I don't think y've really slept since I got hurt... so that's what y'can do for me."

Jim smiled softly, fondly at him. "All right."

Leaning back against the pillows and smiling weakly at Jim and Seb, Arthur murmured, "G'night, Daddy, Father," before closing his eyes and falling into a natural sleep.

Jim sat heavily in the chair as he watched Arthur sleep peacefully; he leaned his head back and let it thump softly against the wall as he let out a sigh. "He's back with us, Seb. Our boy is back," he said quietly.

Smiling at the man, Seb exhaled very slowly. "Yes he is. He came back, Jimmy."

"Thank everything for that."

The blonde walked over and sat at Jim's feet, resting his head on the man's knee. "I've never heard you praise anything considered holy before. That was certainly a first."

Jim snickered and ran his fingers through Seb's hair. "Well, you can't really thank the powers of darkness for bringing the light back into your life, now can you?" he queried.

"No, I suppose not." The First Mate hummed happily, nuzzling Jim's thigh. "I'm glad he's back, if not for him then for you. You were growing so cold, love."

He nodded. "It's hard to be happy knowing that every day he didn't wake up was a day closer to losing him forever. And we nearly did, today."

"Would I have lost you, Jim? Had he not woken, would I have lost you, too?"

"I... I don't know, Seb. I wouldn't have taken my own life, no. But... a part of me would have died with him. A better part of me."

The blonde man found his arms wrapped around Jim's leg tightly. "Then I would have. That's all I needed know."

Jim bent over the man who was holding on to his legs and wrapped his arms around him, as if he was sheltering him from the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. "But he woke up and you have the both of us now, my Tiger, my love. He's returned to us... he's back. He's _home_."


	16. His Old Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not going to be a picnic for Arthur to come back after everything

Arthur's road to recovery was a long, arduous, uphill slog, especially when he woke both his parents with a shout the next morning because he'd tried to get up to use his chamber pot and had collapsed to the floor, his balance and ability to walk practically gone. Seb thought it brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'baby steps', but he wasn't going to say that to the boy.

Jim slung his son's arm around his shoulder a week later as he helped him walk around on deck. "C'mon, boy. One foot in front of the other. You can do it," he said. It was tiring and frustrating to see the young man who used to leap through the rigging like he was born in it struggle to even stand.

"I know, Father," the young man ground out through his teeth, his center of gravity wobbling every time he took a step. "I remember how I just _can't_ fucking do it!"

"You can and you will. A little farther, then you can rest. Then... we try again."

"I don't _want_ to!" he roared, pushing away from Jim and stumbling, pitching slightly on the deck before collapsing in a heap.

"Then what do you want? To be a cripple for the rest of your days? You can't be aboard a ship if you don't have the use of your legs, Arthur," Jim said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Well then, perhaps my legs were taken for a reason? To show me that this isn't my path in life. What do you want from me, Father?!"

Jim flinched, as if Arthur had struck him. "I only want you to be happy, the way I always have," he said quietly. "And seeing you just... _sitting_ , like a puppet with its strings cut, especially after seeing you at work aloft, or up in the crow's nest... it hurts, Arthur."

He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. It's just so infuriating! I thought I was done being a child and now I feel like I'm learning how to live all over again... and Mummy's not the one teaching me. I know that will hurt you to hear, but it's true."

Jim pulled Arthur to his feet again, draping one arm around his shoulders. "I know. Your Dad and I... we can never replace your mother. But she's... she's _gone_ , Arthur. You know that. And you know that like your mother, your Dad and I love you. No matter what," he said, almost gently.

"One foot in front of the other?"

The captain smiled. "One foot in front of the other. Exactly right."

"Let's do this then."

oOoOo

Jim and Seb watched Arthur recover, slowly but surely. It took almost a fortnight for him to be able to walk and run again, then it was time to focus on his arms. Jim would often catch him staring longingly at the crow's nest during his walks on the deck. "Set a goal," he suggested after he saw the young man look skyward for the sixth time in less than two minutes. "You want to go aloft so badly? Work on your arms. Although... I'm sure you would remember your old strength better if you grasped your sword-hilt again," he mused. (1)

"Perhaps. I'd _love_ to hold my blade again... just worried I'll drop it on my foot or something."

The captain chuckled. "Work on your arms and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Arthur started working on climbing a short distance every day, finding after a week that he could easily make it halfway up the rigging without too much trouble or exhaustion. But it still wasn't easy and he still didn't trust himself with his sword yet.

Seb smiled at Arthur as he descended after a slow climb. "Good... you're improving. Not quite a rigging rat like you used to be, but you'll get there," he said, ruffling his son's blonde curls affectionately. "Wish I could go aloft with you, but these old bones are done with climbing so high. I miss it, though," he said, his voice going wistful. "The feel of the wind in my hair as I sat in the nest, nothing but me, the sky and the sea..."

"I miss it too, Dad. Almost as much as you do, I think," Arthur replied, slowly stretching out his sore limbs. "Do you think I'm ready to fight again? Am I strong enough? Or does that need to wait for when I can reach the top safely?"

"When you can sit in the nest and come back down again without breaking a sweat... then you'll be ready," Seb said after some thought.

"All right. Something to work for. Thanks, Dad," Arthur said, hugging the First Mate as tightly as he could.

Seb hugged his boy back and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. "You're welcome, my son."

oOoOo

It took another three weeks before Arthur was able to make it to the Nest and another four days before he could do it and not break a sweat. When he swung the last few feet to the deck to his extremely proud parents, he shot them a relieved, slightly cocky grin. "Now, then, who has my sword, and who would like to help remind me how to use it?"

Jim smirked. "Think you still have what it takes to go against your father?"

"Better watch out, old man. This Cub still has claws even if he has to find them first."

"Who are you calling 'old'? I can still beat you six ways to Sunday if needed, whelp," Jim shot back, grinning at their banter.

"The silver in your hair speaks against you. Who has my sword?" Arthur roared to the crew, feeling more alive than he had in the past few months

"I have it!" yelled one of the men, tossing the sword to the boy. "Good to have you back, lad."

"Good to be back!" He caught it, carefully handling the blade and re-familiarizing himself with it, drawing the weapon from its sheath. A small pang of loss accompanied seeing his sword as his coat had not been salvageable, but he put those thoughts from his mind as he faced Jim, feeling the weight and heft of the gift in his hand as if it had never left.

The older man grinned at the sight of Arthur before him, naked blade in hand. "Now, Cub. Have at thee!" Jim attacked without warning, forcing the young man to sidestep and block, a slow smile creeping into the boy's features. _Remember his old strength indeed_.

They traded blows for a long time: riposte, parry, lunge, strike. Arthur seemed to have never lost his gift for the sword, even after being asleep for so long, and Jim was never prouder to admit defeat when Arthur's blade knocked his from his hand. "Well done. I yield, my son," he said, his eyes bright. "And now... I think it's time that your father and I give you your birthday present. It may be a month or several more late, but... I think you'll find it's worth the wait," he said.

Breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his brow, Arthur sheathed his weapon, belting the scabbard about his waist. "Really?"

"Really. Seb, to me," Jim called, waiting for his lover to join them; the blonde strode over, taking his place at his Captain's right side and giving Arthur a small, approving smile.

"Arthur, you're twenty-one now. And, as you so keenly pointed out earlier, yes, I'm an old man now. Your father and I both are. And, frankly, we're getting tired. So... that is why we are bequeathing _The Song_ to you. Welcome _home_ , Captain Arthur Thomas Hooper," Jim said, beaming with pride.

The boy's eyes widened, the enormity of the gift settling on his shoulders. " _No_... you can't be serious!"

"I'll think you find we are. Of course, we're still acting Captain and first mate while we're aboard, but... once we're dropped off in the Caribbean, the command falls to you. Just-" here Jim swallowed hard, "-just come back and visit your Dad and your Father, when you get the chance."

Arthur stood still for a long minute, staring at the two men who had as good as raised him before throwing his arms around them both and squeezing as tight as his newfound strength would allow. "She's too kingly a gift, Father, but she's been my home for more than half my life now... and I shall treasure her each and every day."

Jim returned the embrace. "Good. You love her, treat her well, you hear? Love keeps her afloat when she should have foundered long ago. Treat her well, Arthur, my fierce Tiger Cub... and she'll always bring you safely home."

"For such a fierce and dangerous Pirate Captain, you're a total softie."

"I'm handing over my pride and joy _to_ my pride and joy. I think I'm allowed to be a bit... _sentimental_ ," he scoffed.

The young Captain felt a lump forming in his throat and he kissed each man on the cheek before stepping back, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck. "Well? What are you bilge rats staring at? Break out the best rum and your instruments! Tonight... tonight we _celebrate_!" he cried, thrusting his sword toward the heavens

The crew let out a cheer and went off to get their pipes and small drums... even a fiddle. The rum was rolled out on deck and the barrel breached; the drinking began and with it the music. The fiddler and piper struck up a tune and the men started singing: "I've led a life that's full, everyone's been good to me. So fire up that fiddle, boy, and give me one last drink. When the sun comes up, I will leave without a fight. The world is mine tonight..." (2)

Arthur was the first one dancing, dragging Sebastian and Jim with him as the men clapped and played, waiting until the song ended and he collapsed against his Dad's chest to take his first cup. "To Captain James Moriarty and First Mate Sebastian Moran. May they always be remembered as the bravest, fiercest, strongest, and more fearless pirates on the seven seas!"

Jim took his own glass and raised it high. "To the finest ship and the finest crew, and the finest captains, old and new!" he yelled. The roar from the men was deafening, and Jim's face broke into a proud smile.

oOoOo

Several hours later and three barrels of rum later, Arthur was slumped back against the mast between his parents, downing his cup and smiling. "S'good t'be back."

"S'good t' _have_ yew back, Cub," Jim slurred, smiling as he went to drink from his goblet, which was empty. He frowned. "Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered. (3)

"'Cause y'drank itall, lovvve," Seb muttered, his own cup clattering to the deck. "Budge up, Cub. Wanna kisssss my lovver."

Jim grinned. "Smooches fer m'Tiger!" he crowed, leaning in and kissing Seb sloppily.

"Eeeeeeeeew," the boy groaned, clumsily scrambling out of the way as the two men made out against the mast. "Groooooooossssss, Dad!"

"Aaaaah, shaddap. Y'juss.... juss _wait_ 'til y'find yer own Tigress, Cub," Jim said. "All for o' yew."

"Come bacck hur, Jimmmyyy," Seb whined, tugging the man back against him and kissing him again.

"Ugggghhhhh, gedda room!"

"Nawwww, cuz we _luuuuurve_ eachother. Y'can go... ssssssoak yer head."

"Tellin' yer son t'ssssssoak'is head? Per'aps y'shouln' be the Cap'n if yer gonna speak t'the Cap'n like tha'."

"I was here firssst, Seb," Jim said. "We're sstill in charge 'til we get t'the Carrybean."

"Shaddup an' kisssss me, luv," the blonde growled, breaking into a fit of giggles instead.

"Eeeeehehehehehe, Tiger, yer _sozzled_ ," Jim giggled, his lover's laughter infectious.

"So're youuuuuuu... so han'some," he murmured, one hand stroking Jim's cheek.

"An' yer so... damn _pretty_."

"Could get lost in yer eyes," Seb whispered, leaning back in to kiss the younger man again, Arthur covering his own and groaning as they kept at it.

"An' yer mouth... so _wicked_ ," Jim purred, breaking the kiss before diving in again.

"Th'bettter t'snog y'with," the First Mate growled, catching Jim's face with his hands. "Taste looooovely."

"Mmm, so d'you. Taste like rum. Seb... Sebby, we need more rum," Jim said, standing and wobbling alarmingly.

"Slow dowwwwn!! Careful, Bosssssss."

"M'fine! M' jussss... _fine_." And then he pitched forward and passed out in a dead sleep on the deck, a smile on his face; the First Mate wasn't far behind, struggling to get up and help Jim only to collapse backwards, snoring loudly

Arthur sighed and smiled fondly. He had some of the more sober (well, less drunk at any rate) crewmen help lift the two older men and bring them to their cabin; he tucked his Dad and his Father into their bed and kissed them both good night. "I love y'both," he murmured, before he sought his own quarters, stumbling all the way, humming the tune from the fiddle that still danced in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Yes, this is a Lord of the Rings reference. We regret nothing.
> 
> (2)- "One Last Drink" by Enter the Haggis
> 
> (3)- A Captain Jack Sparrow moment for you Pirates fans


	17. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Seb are off to retirement, and it's time for Arthur to have some adventures of his own

Arthur refused to drop Jim and Sebastian in the Caribbean until they'd visited the Cape one more time, probably the last time he'd ever get to go with them, and he needed a new coat anyway, so a few weeks later they found themselves wandering the bazaar in the African sunshine on their way back to the ship.

"All right. You have your coat, you have your ship... now, time to get us home, young man," Jim mock-scolded. Then he turned serious. "Really, come and visit a pair of worn-out old men. Make us happy. Maybe bring home a grandchild we can spoil," he said, his lips curling up into a soft smile.

"If you insist... I really can't picture life here without you both here all the time."

"You have to grow up and move on sometime, Cub. And you can't do that in your father's and my shadow," Jim stated matter-of-factly.

" _Fine_. Andrews, set our course for the Caribbean. Time for the Captain and First Mate to hang up their swords."

Jim smiled as he stood at the railing. He'd always miss _The Song_ ; she had been his home, after all, for so many years, but what he had told Arthur was true. He was getting tired... and spending the rest of his years with Seb in a place where they wouldn't be in danger of losing each other on a daily basis was an idea that he liked. The journey went by far too quickly for Arthur, and before he seemed to realize it, he was setting up Jim and Seb in their new home and had to say good bye.

"Here we are..." said Jim as he looked around the comfortably furnished house.

"Indeed," Seb murmured, squeezing Jim's hand.

Arthur coughed quietly, the men turning to face him. "I suppose then that this... this is farewell?"

"Only for a time. No need for tears, my brave Cub... we'll be here! Come and visit," Jim said, crossing over to his son and gently wiping the tears from his face.

"I don't want to leave you, Father," he whispered, clutching the smaller man close.

"As much as you're a Tiger, you're also a Magpie, through and through," Jim said quietly, softly tracing the brand on Arthur's left forearm. "And a Magpie needs to leave the nest and spread its wings."

"We'll be here, safe and sound, my Cub," Sebastian murmured, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Now, go have adventures of your own. Bring us back stories, regale us with your exploits. And don't keep all the treasure for yourself."

Jim nodded. "Find someone to share it with. All the gold in the world is a poor companion, after all," he said.

"You're the expert on that one, love."

The former captain grinned. "Yes, I know. Now... off with you. The tide will be running soon, and you can't afford to miss it," Jim said, squeezing Arthur tightly one last time.

Sniffing, the boy pulled back and straightened his coat, resting a hand on his sword. "I will return. I swear it." And then he was gone, off to catch the running tide

Jim watched their boy go off and cleared his throat, dashing tears of his own out of his eyes. "There he goes, Seb," he said.

"Our boy, off to explore and have adventures of his own... he'll be a fine Captain, my love."

Jim sighed and nodded. "Yes, he will."

oOoOo

Nearly ten months after taking full command of _The Song_ , Arthur and his crew were hailed by an approaching ship, also flying a black flag. The captain of the new ship grinned. The infamous _Magpie's Song_ was difficult to track, but track it they had. And now... a word with the most feared pirate on the seven seas. The captain barked orders to have the flag of parlay raised and have the ship, _The Wild Hunt_ , brought alongside so the two could meet. (1)

"AVAST!" Arthur yelled, swinging from the rigging as he often did while under sail. "WHO DARES CROSS _THE MAGPIE'S SONG_?'"

The captain smirked and shouted back. " _THE WILD HUNT_ AND HER CREW! WE HAVE NO WISH TO ENGAGE, WE SIMPLY WANT A TALK. DO WE HAVE AN ACCORD?"

 _A woman_. Well that was certainly unexpected, but he'd heard tell of _The Hunt_ and her crew for several months now. "VERY WELL. YOUR PLACE OR MINE?"

She raised her eyebrows. Oooh, now he was a cheeky devil. "YOURS," she said. "I'LL COME OVER WITH THREE OF MY CREW, FOR SAFETY'S SAKE."

"VERY WELL, BUT THEY'LL REMAIN ON DECK. NEGOTIATIONS IN MY QUARTERS." Dropping to the deck, Arthur gave the orders to pull up alongside and set up the gangplank, letting the other Captain and three of her men come aboard. Now she was a bit confused. Wasn't the captain of _The Song_ Jim Moriarty? She crossed the gangplank that connected the two ships and waited on deck, she and her men eyed with suspicion by the crew aboard the other ship.

"Well, are you coming? I don't have all day."

She raised an eyebrow and followed the tall blonde man in the impressive red coat through to the equally impressive captain's quarters. "So... I was under the impression that James Moriarty was captain of _The Song_. Who are you?" she asked.

"Arthur Hooper, his successor. And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Artemis Furlough, the captain of _The Wild Hunt_. So... Captain Hooper," Artemis said, looking him up and down. "I must say that I was not expecting Moriarty to hand over _The Song_." (2)

"He felt it was time to pass her on to a... let's just say _younger_ individual. And you could say I've been groomed for this most of my life. So, what is it you wish to discuss?"

She smirked. "I wanted to talk to the captain, but... you weren't the captain I had in mind. So... I guess I shall bid you 'good day' and wish you fair winds and following seas," she said, turning and walking towards the door.

"And what makes you think I'll allow you to waste my time and leave? Anything you would have set up with... with James Moriarty, you can discuss with me."

Artemis turned and walked back over to Arthur, getting very close. "I just wanted to say how much I admired his... work. But... you are no James Moriarty, so I can't say the same to you," she breathed, her lips curling into a smile.

"Then what can you say to me?" he asked, leaning against the wall of his Cabin.

"That you are definitely someone to keep my eye on," she said, and sashayed her way to the door. "By the way," she said, pausing, "nice coat."

"Why thank you. My father got it for me. Perhaps you've heard of him... _James Moriarty_."

She smirked. _Thought so_. "And now I know exactly who I'm dealing with. Thank you, for the information" she said, crossing the cabin once more and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Well then..." The young Captain coughed, eyeing the girl closely. "You were trying to get me to fess up to the entire time, weren't you?"

"Perhaps..."

"Of course, he isn't my father by blood. He happens to love my real Dad, the most dangerous man in the world, in fact."

"Sebastian Moran, first mate. Well, former first mate. And I know. The fact that you look nothing like Jim and the fact that you don't use his last name is clear that you aren't his by blood. But it's close enough," she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

It took a great deal of self control to keep his shock and slight stab of fear reigned in and off his face. "Little girl's done her homework. And what exactly do you mean 'close enough'? If you intend some kind of attempt on my life, you will fail. I swear it. You would never return to your ship in one piece."

She chuckled, a rich sound. "I meant you're close enough to being his son, even without being his blood. And attempt on your life? Hardly. You're so very... _interesting_."

"Ever so glad you think so. And I must admit that I've grown to be a fan of some of his work as well. And he has trained me in every respect... _every_ one. So, I ask you again, what do you _want_?"

"I just wanted to see _who_ you _are_ , Captain Arthur Hooper," she murmured, "And what kind of a man you are. Now, I have my answer, so now, I'll take your leave. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Now isn't that interesting; you're an even bigger tease than I am." He started to circle her, hands clasped behind his back. "You catch up with my ship, request a parley, insult and compliment me practically in the same sentence, kiss me, and leave me. If that doesn't display the fickleness of women, I don't know what does."

"The sea, of course, but she's a far crueler mistress than I'd ever be," Artemis said, her eyes sparking with mischief as she held her ground; the red-headed captain wasn't going to be intimidated simply because of the handsome man that was circling her like a shark.

"Oh? You would take the charge in any... entanglement?"

"Mmm... depends on my mood," she replied.

"So you would go down fighting, taking no prisoners, never submitting?"

Her eyes blazed. "Always," she said quietly, with conviction.

"And what if someone were to... meet you head on? Challenge you? Say the some of the most feared men on the Seven Seas... what then?"

She chuckled again. "Then I'd relish the challenge. Of course... the son of the most feared man on the Seven Seas would have to prove his mettle. _Catch_ me first."

He snatched her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "I do believe I just did."

Artemis twisted easily out of his grip, grinning. "Need to hold tighter, Captain Hooper," she said as she made her way to the deck. "Otherwise you'll never have what you want."

Darting forward, he slipped in front of the door, blocking her path. "Afraid you'll need to find another way back to your little toy boat, Artemis."

She tilted her head to the side and walked up to him, nearly touching him again. "Oh? And why do you want to keep me from reaching my ship so badly?" she asked, her green eyes laughing.

"Because, as you say, you're _interesting_."

She chuckled again and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Yes... an interesting pair, we," she murmured.

"It would certainly seem so," Arthur replied, bringing his own up and resting them on top of hers.

"It seems we're at an impasse... you won't let me leave, and I'm a woman in _your_ cabin," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"That you are. I don't usually bring fun home with me. I prefer to go out and seek adventure. Always have, so, again, you're a very rare thing."

Both of her eyebrows went up. " _Thing_? I'm not a trophy you can keep on a shelf, Captain."

"A rare _find_ , my dear. Artemis Furlough, clever Captain with red hair and green cat's eyes. It's not every day you meet a female Captain, much less a Pirate."

Her lips hovered just above his. "And it's not every day that I meet a captain so well-spoken. Not to mention handsome," she purred.

"I do try. And I learned my lessons well."

"Mmm, I bet," she said, and kissed him soundly on the mouth, pressing her body against his. Moaning softly, Arthur pulled her flush against him, sliding his hands up to her face as he took control of the kiss; she sighed into the kiss and parted her lips, granting him access.

Now the Tiger was free as the young man delved into her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers and his fingers travelling up even further to tangle in her wavy red hair. She moaned as well. _Learned his lessons well_ indeed _..._ she thought. She waited a little longer before she took the hands that were on his shoulders and squeezed _hard_ , finding the pressure points with ease.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur gasped, dropping unceremoniously to his knees as pain spiked through his arms and back. Panting softly, she stepped around him, her lips kiss-swollen and her green eyes darker. "Captain Hooper... I may find you interesting, but I value my freedom more. If you still want a challenge... then try and catch me," Artemis said before making her way to the deck and back to her ship.

By the time he'd managed to get enough feeling back into his arms and his wits enough about him to follow, the ship was already beginning to sail away. "She wants a chase? I'll fucking give her chase," he muttered. "Follow them!"

Artemis grinned as she saw _The Song_ begin to pursue. "Gents... run out the sweeps," she called. Oars came out of the belly of the ship and began to move, rowing and adding speed. The wind was with _The Hunt,_ and soon they were a speck on the horizon.

"Captain, do we continue pursuit?"

Arthur thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "She'll be back. She does love a good challenge. Besides, we need to do some research of our own on _The Hunt_."

oOoOo

Artemis' ship stayed relatively out of sight for the next four months, always skirting around _The Song_. Then, as chance would have it, they were in the same port in Barbados. She had to fight back a grin as she saw the ship moored not fifty yards away from _The Hunt_. Forcing herself to be calm and collected, Artemis  slowly walked by, her eyes scanning the deck intently to see if the captain was aboard. Arthur was returning from collecting supplies and a very successful day of bartering when he saw the slender redhead on the dock. Choosing the straightforward approach, he walked up and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "See something you like?"

She turned swiftly, her face in a wide grin. "Oh... perhaps," she said airily. "Fine ship. But... I have to say, mine's finer."

"Pardon me if I beg to differ on that point. _The Song_ 's the finest the money or adventures can by. She's been my home for many a year and none can surpass her. _The Hunt_ may have speed, but _The Song_ barely takes any damage and keeps on sailing."

"Well, you have your ship and I have mine. Although... I must admit that the thing I like best about _The Song_... even if she is a pretty ship... is her captain," she said, her lips curling upwards into something that was softer than a smirk but more teasing than a smile.

"Do you now?" he murmured, tilting his head to one side and smiling with his eyes. "Then whyever did you run away, little Tigress?"

She shrugged. "Thrill of the chase, I suppose."

"But the thrill is in the capture."

Artemis held up a finger. "Aaaah... and therein lies the rub, Captain Hooper... _Arthur_. You haven't captured me," she murmured.

"Who said anything about _me_ capturing _you_? That was never my intention, I can assure you of that. I may be a blackguard and a rogue, but I am an honorable man of my word."

Her eyebrows went up. "Oh? So I should be capturing you, then? Take you aboard my ship... keep you locked away somewhere safe," she said, smiling teasingly.

"You'll find I'm not some cub you can cage, and judging from your own stance and speech and tactics thus far in our acquaintance, neither are you. You crave the ocean and wide expanse of the sea so that you aren't chained to anything... or anyone." The young Captain took a step back, holding out his hands to show he meant no ill. "If you wish to keep running, then by all means, run. But know that I am also more than happy to have such a fine woman and able Captain aboard my vessel any time... as long as you harbor no thoughts of stealing her. My men are loyal only to me and have seen me through more dangers than you can even begin to dream of."

"And why would I want to take your ship? I said before... the thing I like best about _The Song_ is her captain..."

"One can never be too careful. Haven't you heard? There are pirates about."

"Pirates? In these waters?! I'm sure you'll note the look of surprise on my face," she said, widening her eyes in mocking shock before laughing. (3)

Arthur let out a snort before bursting into gales of laughter, joining her; once he had himself back under control, he gave her a long, searching look. "There's sadness in your past. Great sadness and loss that sent you to the sea. And I would welcome you aboard my old girl any time. I _am_ still looking for a First Mate after all."

She took a step back, her smile faltering and dropping from her face. "Yes... yes there is. As in your past as well," she said, after giving him an equally long look.

"Well that's just cheating, parroting back what I told you and hoping you hit a nerve."

A flash of anger went across her face. "If you think me low enough to use something like that against you, then you gravely misjudge me, _sir_. I was merely making an observation."

"And I a deduction, _missy_. Would you like to see how far I can go? I learned from the best."

"I know, you told me when last we met," she said. "And... fine. If you want to go far, then do it," she continued, lifting her chin, her eyes flashing defiantly.

His blue eyes darted all over, taking in bits and pieces and working them out slowly. "Loved your parents, necklace you always wear was a gift as a child. Chain is new and you polish the piece regularly, so it means a great deal. The ring was your mother's, shoved into your hands before they were brutally slaughtered before your eyes. You bear several marks from that encounter... not all of them pleasant." Arthur grimaced slightly. "Young girl, at the mercy of her attackers and they were none to gentle. You took to the seas once you disposed of them, waited until they were sleeping before you slit their throats and tossed their tackles into the sea. I'm sure it served them right for what they did. Lived on the streets, earned yourself a reputation until you were able to get aboard a ship, Pirate ship as it turned out. They didn't take too kindly when they found you a girl, but you made them swallow your words; there's not a woman alive who can surpass your skill with your blade. In a few years, you warned the Captain of a mutiny and the traitor was caught, sending you to First Mate and you inherited the ship when the Captain was killed, renamed her, got yourself a brand new crew. And now you're talking with a man you rather admire and have a bit of an infatuation with, probably carried over from a young adoration and love of one James Moriarty whom you idolized growing up. Sorry dear, he's in love with a man. Did I miss anything?"

Her face was white and her eyes were wide; then she came back to herself and slapped him, hard. "Two things, Captain Hooper," she said, her voice cold. "They weren't sleeping when I killed them. And I never had an infatuation with James Moriarty. Admired his work, yes. In love with him? No. Anything _else_?"

He lifted a hand to his burning cheek, eyes blazing. "If you're quite finished acting like a spoiled little brat, then yes. I am," he snarled.

She looked at him hard. " _My_ turn, then. Your mother was a doxie, and you lost her when you were young... an illness. Your father didn't show up until around her death, just before it I'm thinking. And even though you love your father dearly, some part of you deep down still blames it on him a little... that childish part that we all have. You killed your first man when you were twelve, tortured your first man when you were seventeen. You're one of the greatest swordsmen that walks the earth, but something... happened, something to make you stop for a good while. An injury, a wound of some sort. You love your ship dearly, but you're afraid. Afraid that you won't live up to being the man your fathers were. Did _I_ miss anything?"

Arthur felt the blood drain from his features and his eyes prickle. "Well, well," he murmured, before unbuttoning his coat and pulling his shirt up, turning to the side so she could see his scar.

She reached out and brushed her fingers against the scar tissue. "You're very lucky... this should have killed you," she said quietly. She pulled down the loose collar of her shirt and showed him the scar that ran down the center of her chest... a deep wound that just barely missed her vitals.

"They gave that to you after? And then you killed them with your own lifeblood pouring down your chest?"

She stared straight into his eyes. "I did."

Without thinking, Arthur yanked her close and kissed her hard, claiming her mouth for all of a second before softening it, making it gentle and caring before pulling back and redoing his coat. "A parting gift to remember me by. Good day, my lady," he said, nodding his head and heading back up to his ship

She stumbled back, slightly dazed as he walked back to _The Song_. "Good day... Arthur..." she said softly before shaking herself and going back to her own ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- The Wild Hunt- an ancient folk myth prevalent across Northern, Western and Central Europe. The fundamental premise in all instances is the same: a phantasmal, spectral group of huntsmen with the accoutrements of hunting, with horses and hounds in mad pursuit across the skies or along the ground, or just above it. 
> 
> (2)- Artemis- The goddess of the hunt and the moon in Greek Mythology
> 
> (3)- Just picture Moriarty's expression at the pool ;)


	18. Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs comfort after his little run-in with Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY that it's been a few days since the last update. I'm getting ready to go Study Abroad for 4 months, and there is a shit ton of stuff to get done before I hop the pond

Arthur didn't spend long on the sea after leaving the port at Barbados, going straight to the Caribbean and to his fathers. The crew didn't question him, but he needed to see the men, to be held like a child. Artemis's words had struck far deeper than she would ever know, and he simply wanted to see his parents again.

Jim was surprised when he saw Arthur coming up the path to the house. "Seb... Seb, we have company," he called.

The blonde man stood from the garden, wiping his muddy hands on his trousers as he came around the house. "Arthur, my boy! Good to see you."

Jim saw the troubled look on his son's face. "Arthur... what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

The young Captain threw himself into his Father's arms, clutching at him as he hadn't in a very long time. The shorter man was somewhat taken aback, but he held the young man tightly. "Hey... Arthur, what's the matter? Tell me and your Dad what's up," he said gently as he rubbed his son's back and ran his fingers through the curly hair.

Sebastian knelt behind his son, hugging him around the waist to let him know he was there. "Tell us, Arthur. What happened?"

"N-needed to s-see you."

"We're here, Tiger Cub. We're both here. Talk to us, son. Tell us what happened."

Arthur dropped to the ground, curling up in Seb's embrace and keeping one hand tightly holding Jim's. "Artemis... another Captain, she... she can do it too. What you taught me. I did the deduction on her and she did it right back and... and Daddy I don't blame you for Mummy. I _don't_. She was hurt as a kid... and I went and threw it in her face. I fucked everything up!"

Jim raised his eyebrows and looked at Seb, mouthing the word ' _She_?' to him quietly before turning his attention back to his son. "Arthur... my boy... one thing you need to know about using your powers of deduction is that you should keep them to yourself unless you absolutely need to use them. People don't like their pasts being pried into... often for a reason like your lady Captain's. Too much hurt kept buried. And now you're about to learn one of the hardest lessons; sometimes you have to swallow your pride and _apologize_ ," said Jim.

"I don't want to... I want to come back and live with _you_ again."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Look at me. Arthur Thomas Hooper, you _look_ at me. Whatever your father and I raised you to be, it wasn't to be a coward. You can't hide in our shadow forever, we won't let you. It's not who you are. Now, it's time for you to man up and _own_ your mistakes. A good captain admits when he's wrong, then tries to right the damage he may have caused," he said, his voice loving but stern.

"She'll never forgive me... I've kissed her twice and she's hurt me twice. I can't _fix_ anything. I'm hopeless."

Seb's grip on the boy tightened slightly before he gave a low growl. "You're acting like a child right now. Did you act like this with her?"

There was no answer. Jim snorted. "Figures. If you're acting like this, maybe you _should_ come back home. Clearly, your father and I made a mistake when we handed _The Song_ to you. You weren't ready," he said, his voice cold.

Arthur's head snapped up, his expression fierce and furious. "You wouldn't _dare_ -"

"Then _prove yourself worthy_. Stop acting like a snot-nosed brat and _grow up_ ," Jim snarled.

"You're horrible... you always say the most horrible things. I wish I'd never met you!" Arthur screamed, breaking Seb's grip and tearing down the path towards the sea; Jim stumbled back, looking all the world like Arthur had just struck him. He sat down heavily in a chair.

"Jim? Jimmy? Should I go bring him back? He didn't mean it, love-"

Jim stared into the fire. "Let him go. He'll come back on his own. He can't sail out, the tide's not right," he said, his voice hollow.

Sebastian placed his hands on his lover's knees. "He _didn't_ mean it. You know that. He's just angry."

The smaller man did indeed look smaller... like he had shrunk. He looked into Seb's eyes. "But what if he _did_ mean it, Seb? Not even when he's been furious with me has he ever said that," he said quietly.

"You've never called him a snot-nosed brat and threatened his abilities as Captain or belittled his talents as a sailor either."

Jim's eyes flared. "Well he's never acted this childish!"

"Can you not see that he's in love?!"

Jim's eyebrows went up. "No... no I didn't," he said softly. "I just thought he was throwing a tantrum."

"He is. It's both," Sebastian replied patiently. "He's clearly besotted with this 'Artemis', she struck a nerve, and he wasn't prepared. He came to us for help and to make the pain stop, to just hold and comfort him. That's all he _wants_ , James. He wants, for a few shining moments, to be a child in our arms with nothing but the sea and _The Song_ for home."

The former Captain sighed. "Time to make good on my own advice. I'll go find him," he said. "Don't wait up... I can see this being a long talk."

"Hurry back, love," Seb murmured, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss.

Jim's lips quirked up into a brief smile as he returned the kiss. "I'll try."

oOoOo

He went out to find his son; it didn't take long... Arthur was sitting on a driftwood log half-buried in the sand on the beach, gazing into the water, scowling. Jim sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," he said after a long moment of silence, watching the waves crash on the shore. "What I said... was harsh. A bit too harsh. I thought you were just being spoiled, and I apologize."

"Yeah, well, you were wrong. Such a big thing for you to do, apologize to the boy you helped raise... the boy you didn't want."

Jim hissed, as if Arthur had just cut him open, and in a way he had. He swallowed hard. "You know what? You're right. I _didn't_ want you at first. But that was long before I met you. Long before I even knew you were going to come live on _The Song_. I was angry that I might have had to share the only person I ever loved, the only person who had ever loved _me_. And then you came aboard, and I found out _why_ parents love their children, because I loved _you_. So don't you _dare_ say that I didn't want you, Arthur Thomas Hooper. Don't you _dare_. Remember when I took that knife for you? I would do it again. I would gladly die for you, to keep you safe. You are still my _son,_ " he said, quietly, fiercely. "Even if you don't want me as your Father."

The young man sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand as the tears began again. "I _do_ want you as a father," he whispered, staring at the sand. "You and Dad both. I can't... I can barely remember life with Mum anymore. You're my family now."

"Try and remember her, too. She loved you and kept you safe before you came to us. C'mere, Tiger Cub," Jim said, drawing the young man into his arms, holding him like he was much smaller... a boy of ten, perhaps.

"Father... oh _Father_ ," Arthur whimpered.

"Shhh... shhh, little Cub. It's all right. Daddy's here... Daddy's got you," the older man whispered, rubbing Arthur's back. (1)

"I miss you both _so much_."

"And we miss you too, my beloved child. We do. And you know where to find us."

"I know... oh Father... I know."

Jim patted Arthur's back and soothed him for a long time. When his son's cries died down, he drew away slightly. "So... _Artemis_ , hm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't wanna talk about her."

He nodded. "All right. Come back up to the house...  your Dad is probably frantic by now."

"Why?"

"Because he's worried about you, Cub."

"Fine. Let's go."

With an arm around the taller young man's shoulders, Jim walked up the path that led to the small house that he and Seb shared. The blonde was pacing before the cottage when he saw them come back. "Thank god," he murmured, rushing to meet them and sweeping them both into a crushing hug. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Tiger Cub. Your words are not something you use lightly... but I'm just glad you've made up with your Father."

"Grrk... Seb... _breathing_..."

"Sorry," he said quickly, releasing them and yanking Jim back in for a bruising kiss that the man returned fiercely, ignoring the cries of " _Really_? You can't wait until I leave?" from their son.

When he finally released his lover's mouth, Seb was breathing hard, his eyes dark. "You are _loved_ , you moron. Don't scare me like that again, either."

Jim nodded. "I'll try not to, my love," he panted. He gave Seb one last gentle kiss before turning to Arthur. "So... how long are you with us? Spending the night? A couple of days?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd put me up for the night. Sup with you twice before returning to _my_ ship," he added lightly

Jim smirked and hit the young man lightly on the arm. "Of course. You're always welcome here, Arthur. You know that. This is your home too. And yes, she is _your_ ship now, but she was _my_ ship first," he said playfully.

"The best on the ocean. Now, what's for dinner?"

Jim laughed. "Steak. And vegetables."

"Excellent. I'll get the food from the garden," Arthur said, running off to pick the healthy bits to go with dinner.

The former captain sighed as he watched the young man run off on long legs. He went over to Seb and rested against him. "Our boy," he said softly.

"Every bit our boy," he agreed, hugging the smaller man to his side. "Y'know... that kiss before was rather hot. Think it would scar him too much if we had a quick one here in the trees and off the path?"

Jim smirked. "Couldn't hurt to try..." he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Yes, this is from 'Finding Nemo'


	19. Tigress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Arthur and Artemis finally get together?

_One year later..._

 

 _The Song_ docked in Singapore for supplies and trade, Arthur finally deciding to take part of the windfall left over from the raid on the uncharted island before his birth that was left in the hold and selling it for what he needed and wanted. Artemis was walking around the floating markets near the port when she saw it... _The Song_. Her heart simultaneously leapt and sank. Things between her and Arthur were still tense after their meeting in Barbados, but she wasn't the type to hide or run from things that made her uncomfortable. She continued on her way, unaware of the way her eyes lit up when she saw a tall head topped with golden curls in the crowd.

He heard her boots before he saw her, concluding his trade with the merchant before him before turning and greeting her with a small bow. "My lady Artemis. I hope you are well."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Arthur... I'm very well, thank you," _Better now, for seeing you_... she thought. "And how are you faring?"

"Bit of rough weather, but nothing we couldn't handle. And our trade here is quite profitable."

"That's... that's good," she said. There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause as they looked everywhere but where they wanted to look... at each other.

"So..." Arthur finally cleared his throat. "I know things are... tense to say the least, but it's no less important that I apologize to you for the way I wronged you. I had no right to go off like that and I know it was a long time ago. So, here. Something to- to patch things up, I hope."

Her green eyes went wide as she took the delicate gift: a glass phoenix, its wings outstretched. "Arthur... this is... this is beautiful," she said, her voice hushed with awe and delight.

"I saw it and thought it suited you. Figured I'd give it you when we ran into each other next."

She set it down carefully and looked at him, her eyes searching. "I actually gave you something too... but a while ago," she said quietly.

HIs brow furrowed slightly. "What was that? I do remember receiving a slap, but I was being rather forward."

Her lips went up in a soft smile. "Well... it was less of _given_ and more of _stolen_. You really are a brilliant pirate, Arthur. Stole the one thing I've guarded the closest. My heart."

The blonde man's eyes widened. " _How_ long have you let me dance around you? Worry about whether or not you're still alive? Worry about how much I hurt you?"

"Not too long. When last we met. And I would have told you, but being at sea tends to make getting missives to another ship difficult."

"Going for the easy answers. I meant from the first moment you hailed my ship over a year ago."

"And I meant what I said, Arthur. I keep my heart very closely guarded... that guard doubled after Barbados. And it took me a while to admit, even to myself, that I loved you," she said, her voice soft.

He took a small step forward, still wary. "D'you mean that? Because it would be very, very cruel to say that to me right now and not mean it."

She took a small step towards him as well. "Of course I mean it."

"Because I'm in love with you too... and I have been since the first time I kissed you."

Her face went a bright red and for an instant, she was a shy girl. "Do you mean that? Because the gift I gave you is fragile as well," she murmured.

"Artemis, you have enchanted me as no other woman has in my life, and I am _very_ much in love with you."

"O-oh," she stammered, flushing even brighter. The shopkeeper had been watching the exchange for a while now, not even pretending to do business. "So if you love each other, just _kiss_ already!" he scolded, before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Damned kids and their stupidity... was bloody _obvious_ as soon as you saw each other..."

"May I have the honor, then, of a kiss?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, by all means."

Smiling, Arthur pulled the other Captain close and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She sighed into the kiss and wound her arms around his neck, one hand going to tangle in his blonde curls.

" _Finally_ ," he growled, deepening it and nipping at her lips before pulling away. "Would you like to join me as First Mate of my crew? Free from all bonds and shackles except loyalty to me? A life as you want it with me by your side?"

She hesitated. Could she? Could she give up being the captain of _The Wild Hunt_ to follow him? One look into his bright blue eyes was all the answer she needed. "Yes. If you'll take me," she murmured.

" _Gladly_."

oOoOo

As much as he wanted to run straight back to _The Song_ , there still was work to be done, so with Artemis by his side, Arthur continued through the streets of Singapore to finish his trade and meet up with his crew. Artemis had to take deep breaths. How was she going to break it to her crew that she was no longer going to be their captain? It was all rather sudden.

"What are you thinking about, my dear hunter?"

"Handing over command of _The Wild Hunt_ to my first mate and how the crew will take the suddenness of my absence," she said, her brow furrowing in thought.

He stopped in the middle of the market earning them both several choice curses. "Ah. Hadn't thought about that."

She gave a short chuckle. "Yes, well, this means that I have some business to take care of before I join your crew, my love," she said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Arthur took her face in his hands and gave her a very gentle kiss. "We shall await your return on _The Song_. Bring whatever you need."

Artemis returned the kiss with a sigh and went to find her crew. This wasn't going to be easy...

oOoOo

"An' what sort of time d'you call this? We're fixing t'sail without ya!" (1)

She gave a chuckle. "Actually, Theresa.... I have to talk to you about that..."

The First Mate dropped the coil of rope she was working on and stared at her Captain. "Oh?"

"I... ah... I'm leaving the ship. I'm going to be the first mate aboard _The Magpie's Song_ , so... I leave _The Wild Hunt_ in your ever capable hands, Captain MacAvoy."

"YOU'RE WHA'?!"

Artemis winced. "You heard me. No need to shout."

"You're goin' over to tha' whelp's ship? Sufferin' a _demotion_ for tha' boy? He _hurt_ you, an' now you're runnin' off t'him?" Theresa's brown eyes burned with protective fire. "I still say I ought t'teach tha' boy a lesson."

The redhead bristled. "You'll not touch one hair on that man's head," she growled. "And I hurt him back. We're square, Theresa, he and I. And..." here, her eyes softened. "I love him."

The girl rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. Wha'ever floats your boat, bu' the crew won't take kindly t'this."

She raised her eyebrows. "And why should they not? They love you just as much as they love me."

"They havenae had a chance t'say good-bye. An' who'll I find for a mate? I've not your guts or courage in dealin' with cutthroats. I shoot first, remember?"

"I'll say goodbye to them, don't fret. Like I'd leave _The Hunt_ without a farewell first. She's been my home," Artemis said, running her hand over the railing fondly. "And you'll be _fine_. You've seen me deal with blackguards and rogues enough times to know how to do it. I have faith in you, Theresa. You'll be a _fine_ captain. I wouldn't have asked you to take over for me if I thought otherwise."

She coughed and blushed slightly, glancing out at the ocean to hide her tears. "I'll miss you, you know tha'. I love ya dearly, My Captain."

The other woman wrapped Theresa in a fond embrace. "Just as I love you. You've been a sister to me. I'll miss you too, Theresa," she said, her voice slightly rough with tears as well.

The girl coughed, pulling away after a moment and wiping her eyes. "Now, go tell them. They wan' t'hear it from you," she murmured.

Artemis nodded and went to address the crew, who were milling about on the deck. "Gentlemen!" she called, catching their attention. When they stopped and turned, she continued. "Gentlemen... this has been my last voyage with you. I... I'm leaving _The Wild Hunt_. And taking my place and command as Captain is our first mate, Theresa MacAvoy. I _expect_ you to treat her with the same respect and deference that you treated me," she said, a note of warning in her voice.

There was a furious whispering among the crew, some of them eying their now former Captian with skepticism, but one stepped forward, took off his hat, and bowed low. "We'll certainly miss you, Cap'n."

She smiled softly. "And I'll miss you. All of you. A finer crew could never be asked for," she said clearly.

Following the example of their mate, the rest bowed to Artemis before hailing Theresa as Captain. Grumbling about having to pick a First Mate, the brown eyed girl stalked down to the lower deck, barking out orders. Artemis smiled broadly before going to her cabin and taking only what she needed; her weapons, a pair or two of clothes, some swag from a recent raid, toiletries, and her journal. Throwing these into a rucksack, she took one last look around the room and pressed a soft kiss to the door. "Goodbye," she said softly, then quickly left the ship, going towards _The Magpie's Song_... and Arthur.

oOoOo

 

"Hurry up, you bilge rats!! Get this all in my Cabin _now_!!"

She looked at the bags and boxes that littered the deck of _The Song_... her new home. She walked quietly up to Arthur. "You know, you didn't _have_ to get all of this," she said, smirking when she saw him jump.

Spinning around, Arthur relaxed when he saw his new Mate. "It was _supposed_ to be a surprise. Guess I'm not as fast as I thought."

She smiled. "Don't worry. Everything went smoothly, the change of command was good. Went quicker than I thought," she said, leaning slightly against him.

He enveloped her in a hug, pressing his nose to the skin of her neck. "I'm glad you're here at last, love."

Dropping her rucksack to the deck, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling goose bumps rise when she felt his breath tickle her neck. "I'm glad too," she murmured.

"Never thought you'd love me back t'be honest. Thought I'd be chasing you the rest of my life."

"Never thought you'd love me to begin with," she said, chuckling a little.

"Well then, what say we get all this settled in my quarters and then I give you a... proper welcome."

Her eyes went wide and dark. "By all means, lead on... _my Captain_."

Feeling the blood rush south, Arthur cleared his throat, yelling orders and making the crew step it up; the deck was clear in five minutes and they were underway half an hour later. Artemis stood at the railing, feeling the wind in her hair as _The Song_ plunged through the water. She hadn't spent more than an hour on the ship, and it already felt as much as a home as _The Hunt_ was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a smile playing about her lips. Arthur came up behind her, hugging her around the waist and pressing gentle kisses to her neck. "Would you join me, my lady?"

She shivered slightly. "Of course, my lord," she murmured.

The Captain led her up to his quarters, smiling slightly as he remembered their first meeting. "Remind me to have you teach me about pressure points sometime."

She laughed. "Later, I will."

He closed the door, drawing the curtains and lighting the lamps, chuckling to see the large room so cluttered. "I- ah... I think I went a bit overboard," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and gesturing to the mess.

"I do believe you did. Don't worry... the next time we make port, you can sell some of it," she said, nudging him playfully.

"Depends on what you like."

She nodded. "And, right now, I see something I like very much," she stated.

Arthur cocked his head, smirking playfully as he undid the buttons on his coat. "I do fear I talk too much sometimes."

Her eyes flew to the long fingers that were deftly undoing the buttons before moving back to his face. "Perhaps," she said, "but I don't mind."

He slowed down, teasing her before shrugging off the red fabric and baring his chest. "Yes, but you might. I've been told by everyone that I could talk whales to death."

She swallowed as she saw his bare skin, a rush of heat going through her. "I... guess we'll have to see," she said, a bit breathless. Deciding that two could play in the game he was setting up, she began to undo her own coat, shrugging it off to show the white shirt beneath it.

The boy's lip twitched as he took off his boots, dropping them to the floor and walking to stand before her, his fingers ghosting over the fabric across her breasts. "I'm also something of a tease, I must say."

Her breathing hitched as he barely touched her. "Really..."

He thumbed her nipples and stepped back, grinning and dropping his breeches. "Indeed."

An eyebrow went up and she raked her eyes down his body appreciatively. "Hmm, yes," she purred. "Although... I've been told that I can be a bit of a tease as well." She moved farther away from him and pulled her shirt off slowly, hitching her thumbs in the waist of her breeches.

The boy's mouth watered slightly at her bare chest, and he lay down on the bed, beckoning to her. "My nickname growing up was 'Tiger Cub' just so you know. I can be quite... _rough_."

She removed her boots and breeches and went to join him. "And I'm sure I can take it in stride. I was named after the Goddess of the Hunt, if you recall," she murmured.

"Have I found myself a Tigress then?"

Artemis bared her teeth in a feral grin. "I'll let you find that out yourself."

Snarling, Arthur yanked her down onto the bed and claimed her mouth, finally kissing and devouring, his fingers snaking through her bright red hair; she gave as much as she took, nipping at his lower lip and tugging on his golden curls. The boy rolled over, pinning Artemis beneath him and grinding against her, tearing away from her mouth to suck and bite at her neck. She arched against him, gasping as she felt his teeth on her skin. She raked her nails down his back, leaving red lines on his fair skin.

Arthur growled against her throat, laving his tongue over the teeth marks. "I've wanted this... since our first kiss."

She smirked. "Naughty boy," she said. "Although... after that kiss at Barbados, I couldn't help but think the same thing."

"Took you that long? You really _are_ a tease," he hissed, punctuating his words with a hard grind against her center

"Not _that_ much of a tease, just -nh!- g-guarded," she said, gasping as she felt him against her sex. "Oh... oh Arthur..."

"You want me? Want this? Will you beg for me?"

She growled and rolled them over so she was straddling his hips. She slid her heat and wetness against him. "Will _you_ beg for _me_?" she purred into his ear before running her tongue lightly around it, then nipping her way down his neck to bite at the hollow of his throat.

His blue eyes went nearly black at the change, grinning very broadly as she pinned his wrists. "I have indeed found my match," he whispered.

Artemis' grin echoed Arthur's. " _Good_ ," she said, and slowly slid down on him, her eyes rolling back in her head as he filled her.

The Captain's head slammed into the pillows, neck arching as he moaned loudly. "A-Artemis... ohgod..."

She merely sat for a moment, letting her body get used to his inside of her before she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. With an agonizing slowness, she began to move, rocking above and around him, sliding over his length. Arthur thumbed her nipples, squeezing the flesh gently at first, and then harder as she tortured him with her movements, rubbing with just enough friction to feel amazing but not enough to really get going; she gasped as he squeezed, her surprise making her tighten around him involuntarily.

"AH! Oh faster... need you to go... faster..."

She nodded, needing it as much as he did, gyrating her hips at a quicker pace. He pulled and kneaded her breasts, pinching the nipples and rolling them between her fingers as his breath started coming in pants, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his body and brow; she reached down and did the same, pinching his and digging her nails into the flesh a little, letting out a moan as his clever fingers worked her body.

Arthur's mouth went completely dry, abandoning her chest to pull her close and kiss her hard. He dropped one hand to her clit, flicking and rubbing it. "So close, my love..."

She gasped and moaned into his mouth as his hands went to the apex of her sex. "And me as well... I... -oh!- _close_ , Arthur..."

"Come for me, Tigress..." he whispered, rocking up hard. "Lemme hear you _roar_."

She shattered around him in a blaze of heat, crying out his name as she pulsed and quivered. "Oh... _OH_! Arthur!!! Oh, my love!"

He came a few seconds later, filling her and groaning her name, holding her as close to his body as he could. Breathing hard, she rested against him as she waited for her heartbeat to slow. She nuzzled into his damp skin, pressing afterglow kisses to his chest.

"That was... ohfuck... Artemis... you're brilliant."

She let out a soft laugh. "As are you. Tiger Cub... very well named. Although _certainly_ not a cub anymore," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Ohhhh don't start something y'can't finish."

"Oof... later, certainly," she said as she slid off of him and rolled over to lay beside him on the bed. Worn out and relieved to have his girl by his side, Arthur pulled her close again, spooning and resting his hand on her stomach. He pressed kiss after kiss to her hair, smiling as the ship rocked him off to sleep. Artemis laid her hands over his and, lulled by his breathing and the movements of _The Song_ , followed him into sleep, finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Think petite, cropped brown hair, brown eyes, Scottish, fiery temper


	20. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is bringing Artemis to meet his parents

Artemis paced nervously on the deck of _The Song_ as they neared the port to the Caribbean island that Jim and Seb called home. She forced herself to stop and take a deep breath as she locked her eyes on land.

"Relax, Tigress, they're going to love you."

She swallowed hard. "I hope so, m'love. I just... these are the men who raised you, who terrorized the open ocean for decades. My _heroes_. And I'm meeting them face-to-face for the first time," she murmured.

Arthur chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the woman from behind and kissing her neck. "They aren't _that_ famous."

She snorted and pushed him away. "Arthur Thomas Hooper, just because you grew up with them doesn't mean that they aren't famous. You clearly didn't hear enough of their stories as a child. The Tower job... when they stole the _crown jewels_ out from under the noses of the Government. The time they sacked the city of Athens in the dead of night. The time they held the Crown Prince of Spain hostage..."

"Wait, they held the man _hostage_? From the way Dad told it, they just terrorized and tortured the man until he was unrecognizable."

"No, from what I heard, they let him go. Although he was so terrified that he soiled his royal trousers..." she snickered "any time he heard a magpie sing."

"I bet the same could be said of a tiger's growl," Arthur added as they drew into port. "OI! STARK! GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME OR IT'S YOUR HIDE ON THE YARDARM! NOT A _SCRATCH_!"

She shook her head. " _Why_ you have him on is beyond me. Although, he does make the most fascinating little things."

"He is rather good with his hands, isn't he? And he came highly recommended... when he's not sloshed."

She chuckled. "I know. Have to find some way to keep him out of the rum, but he's so _good_ at finding his way back to it..."

There was a soft -thump- and the ship rocked backwards. "STAAAAAAAAARK!" Arthur roared.

The dark haired man poked his head around the helm cautiously. "Sorry, Cap," he said, wincing.

"I ought to string you up and leave you there all day... perhaps I'll take you to Captain Moriarty instead..."

Stark went white. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir! It won't happen again, sir!"

"See that it doesn't. Consider yourself warned," he growled, turning back to Artemis. "Sorry about that, Tigress. I may just bring Father back to the ship to scare him tomorrow."

She grinned wickedly. "Oh, can we? That would be just too funny..."

"I have the perfect plan. Come on, now. Musn't keep the old geezers waiting."

"Lead on, my Tiger," she said.

It was a short enough journey to the little cottage, the older men sitting outside in their chairs enjoying the day as the Captain and his girl strode up the path to meet them; Artemis hung back, slightly behind Arthur, suddenly shy.

"Father! Dad!" the young man yelled, tearing up the rest of the way and throwing himself at the men, hugging them tightly. The young man's lover and First Mate stood at the end of the pathway and swallowed hard. Her own parents were brutally murdered in front of her when she was younger... and seeing Arthur with the men who raised him reminded her all too keenly of what she had lost.

"Arthur!! My boy, so good to see you!" Jim said, clutching the young man back just as tightly.

"You look younger if that's possible," Seb laughed, ruffling his son's hair; the former First Mate looked up to see the woman Arthur had brought with him. He gave a low whistle. "Jim, I believe out boy has brought a lady friend home with him."

Jim looked down the path and his eyebrows went up. " _Damn_ , Arthur," he said. "Lady friend indeed. Don't be rude, introduce her to us!"

Blushing, the boy ran back to Artemis, taking her hand. "C'mon. They won't bite... well, they shouldn't... well, don't drop your guard yet," he teased

She smiled and squeezed Arthur's hand gently as he guided her the rest of the way up the path to meet the men whom her beloved so adored.

"Father, Dad, this is Artemis. Artemis, meet Captain James Moriarty and his fearless First Mate Sebastian Moran."

She gave a low bow. "An honor to meet you both," she said. "Arthur has done nothing but sing your praises."

"Oh please, don't stand ceremony for us-" Sebastian began but a single look from Jim shut him up.

Jim regarded her, standing, his eyes cold. "So... what makes you think _you're_ good enough for _our_ son?" he said, his voice stern. Artemis swallowed, but held her ground, meeting his eyes.

"I was a captain myself. And then I fell in love and became Arthur's first mate aboard _The Song_." she said. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"Not good enough!" he snapped. "Giving up control is one thing. What else would you give? Treasure? A ship?"

Her eyes blazed. "I would give my life for him," she said softly, her voice intense.

Jim dropped his cold demeanor in a heartbeat, smiling at the redheaded woman next to his son. "That's all I needed to know, m'dear. Congratulations... you passed."

" _Father_ ," the boy groaned, holding his face in his hands. " _Really_?!"

"What? I had to be sure!"

"C'mere  you old fart," Arthur growled, crushing him in another hug. "If you scare her off, I'll kill you in your sleep," he hissed in the man's ear.

Jim scowled and broke the embrace. "Don't get your pants in a bunch. I was being sure that she was worthy. You wait until _you_ have children and _they_ start bringing home their lovers," he said, cuffing the young man good-naturedly.

"Please, Father, we aren't having children for ages."

Artemis turned a bright red and cleared her throat. "Um... actually... about that," she said quietly.

Arthur turned to her, eyes widening. "Wait... you're _pregnant_?" he whispered, awe in his voice.

A small smile spread across her face. "Yes. About a month along," she said.

The Captain placed his hand on her belly, his hear in his throat. "A child... Father, Dad, you'll be grandparents soon."

Her hand covered his. "And just think, love... you'll be a father," she murmured.

Jim looked at them both, his eyes wide. He turned to Seb. "Seb... _Sebby_.... a grandchild!" he said, hardly daring to believe it.

"I'm getting too old for this," the older man muttered.

Jim got up and wrapped his son and his son's lady-love in a huge embrace. "Oh, thank the sea, sky and winds! Congratulations!" he crowed, squeezing them tightly.

"I'm _really_ too old for this," Seb repeated, hugging his son and the boy's young lover as well. "Congrats indeed, although I think Jim is plenty excited enough for the both of us. You really woke some paternal instincts in the man, Arthur."

Artemis smiled. "We'll make sure to bring the little one to visit his or her Grandfa and Papa," she said, smirking at Seb.

" _Grandfa and Papa_? That's it. Jimmy, I'll be in bed if you need me," he grumbled, starting into the house.

"Sebastian Moran, you are going to stay here and you are going to like it," Jim snapped.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Jim flinched and looked at Seb, concerned. Now he was worried. "My Tiger, what's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Arthur, why don't you show Artemis the gardens? You can pick what we'll eat with dinner tonight."

Artemis allowed herself to be led away by a rather upset Arthur. She worked on soothing him while they picked some cucumbers, radishes and greens for a salad.

"Seb... Seb, what has you so upset? I thought you'd at least be happy to hear that we're going to be grandparents," Jim said.

"Every day the passes is a day closer to losing you. And seeing them so young and happy.. I am _overjoyed_ for their good news... but I _hate_ how old I am. I always thought I'd die young, in the heat and glory battle, and then I discovered someone to live for, and now... _now_ I can't bear the thought of living without you."

Jim cupped his lover's face in his hands. "Sebastian... I swear to you, I have no intention of dying before you do. We're retired now, my love. No more battles, no more booby traps. And don't think of it as a day closer to losing me... think of it as another day we have together. Think of _all_ the days we've had together. And all the days that are yet to come."

The larger man with silver blonde hair broke down into sobs, hugging his lover close. "I never want to be without you. _Ever_."

"Shhh, My Seb, My Tiger, My Love, My Life. I have you. And I'm not going to leave your side. Not now, not _ever_. I swear it."

"As d-do I, Jimmy."

"Good. Now, dry your eyes. Then go congratulate your son properly," he said, kissing his lover's forehead.

Wiping his face on the shoulder of Jim's shirt, and getting cuffed on the ear for his trouble, Sebastian went around the cottage to find his son in Artemis's arms, crying softly. "Tiger Cub, what's wrong?"

Artemis rubbed his back as he cried. She looked at the tall man, her eyes slightly wet as well. "He's... he's worried about you two. Worried about having... having to bury you both," she said.

Wrapping his arms around them both, Seb pressed a kiss to Arthur's golden curls. "It'll be a sailor's burial, my son. And it won't happen for awhile yet... but I've been thinking the same lately. I'm sorry for before. I truly am chuffed for you both."

"See, my love? You still have them. They're fine, they're well. They'll be fine," Artemis soothed.

The young Captain sniffled before turning and burying his face in Seb's chest. "I don't wanna lose you, Dad."

Seb ran his fingers through the blonde curls that were so like his own were. "Don't worry, my boy. My beautiful, precious boy... your Father and I have no intention at all of going _anywhere_ ," he reassured. It took several more minutes before Arthur managed to calm down enough to dry his eyes and head shakily inside, his Dad helping Artemis gather the rest of the food before following.

"I understand how he feels," she said softly as she held out the basket for Seb to put some tomatoes in.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because... because I lost my parents when I was young. They... they were murdered right in front of me, and I had to bury them long before I was ready, or before I even really understood what Death was," she said.

Sebastian straightened, looking at her for a long moment. "That's part of what he figured out that upset you so terribly. He came straight here afterwards, more upset than I've seen him in years."

Artemis looked sharply upwards. "He... he was that upset?"

"Picked a fight with Jim and everything. Sobbed in our arms, spent the night, the whole thing."

She stared down at her boots. "That's my fault as well... I did the exact same thing to him and didn't hold back."

"And I have to thank you for it."

She furrowed her brow as she looked at him. "Why? I... I hurt him, badly. I'm not proud of it," she said.

Smiling gently, Seb placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You stood up to him, you lived, and you understand him now and return his affections. I doubt your love would be like this if that day hadn't happened, as painful as it was."

Artemis swallowed hard and suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

Startled, Seb slowly wrapped her in a hug before squeezing tighter. "Know that you may always consider us your fathers, your parents. And know that if you break our son's heart, there will be no end to the torture we shall devise for you, none of it merciful. Understood?"

"And know that I would gladly die before I did such a thing to him," she said fiercely, softly. "I understand... Daddy..."

The grin the split the man's face could have lit the town. "My dear girl... welcome to the family."


	21. Epilogue: Living Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later...

"I'm comin', Mummy," Miranda said, running as fast as she could to grab her mother's hand, but her father scooped her up and set her on his shoulders. (1)

"Let's not strain your Mummy, my little Cub."

Artemis chuckled as the little girl squealed with laughter. "Look how tall you are, little one! Tall as the sky."

"I can touch the trees!!!" she giggled, reaching up and raining leaves down on their heads with her little hands.

"Miranda!" Arthur yelled, giggling and shaking the greens free, zigzagging on the path much to the child's delight. "Leave the poor trees alone."

"Listen to your Daddy. You don't want Papa to yell at your for hurting his trees," her mother said. She smiled as she saw the door to the cottage open, waiting for Arthur to put down their daughter.

"Go on. Show your old Papa and Grandfa how big you've grown," Arthur whispered, kissing his daughter on the cheek before setting her free.

"PAPAAAAAAAAA!!! GRAN'FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" she trumpeted as she raced down the path.

Jim appeared in the doorway, his face lined with age and his hair mostly silver now, but his eyes as bright and clear as ever. " _There's_ my little mermaid!" he said, getting down on one knee to embrace the little girl tightly.

Miranda jumped the last few feet, flying into Jim's arms. "GranfaGranfaGranfa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she babbled, hugging Jim tight around the neck as Sebastian emerged. " _Papa_?" she asked, eyes widening. He seemed even bigger than her Daddy had described.

Chuckling, Seb crouched down and pressed a single finger to Miranda's nose. "Yep, it's your old Papa here. Don't worry, little one. You're safe here."

She wrinkled her nose, then disengaged her arms from around Jim to launch herself at Seb, laughing. Artemis smiled as she walked slowly up the path. "Hullo Dad, Father," she called.

"Welcome Artemis, Arthur," Seb replied, laughing as the bundle of red-headed child tried to climb all over him.

"Miranda, don't climb on your Papa. He's not the rigging at home," she said, chiding lightly. Miranda pouted, settling for hugging Seb tighter. "Mummy, Daddy, you gonna tell Papa an' Gran'fa about my new bruvver?" she asked.

Both men's eyes widened, staring at the woman's swollen belly. "A son?" Jim breathed

Artemis nodded, beaming. "Dearest, I'll leave you to tell them the name," she said, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

The Captain blushed, scratching at his beard as he faced his parents. "We're going to name him... we're gonna call him 'James Sebastian'."

Jim's eyes suddenly swam with tears. "You're... you're naming him after us...?" he choked.

"We are. We talked about it and thought if we're having a son, we should give him a strong name: 'James Sebastian Hooper', grandson of the bravest men I've ever known."

Jim cleared his throat before hugging Arthur to him tightly. "My Cub... I... I'm _honored_ ," he said softly.

The Captain smiled, hugging back. "That's the best thing you could possibly say, Father."

"Mummy... Mummy, why is Gran'fa crying? Does he not like the name? Papa's crying too!! Don't cry," the little girl said, her face showing distress.

"Ohhhh, little mermaid, don't you worry your cute head about us," Sebastian murmured, kissing her head and wiping the tears from his cheeks even as they kept falling. "Your Daddy has been very nice to us. They're happy tears, my precious girl."

She looked hard at him, her blue eyes calculating. "Are you sure? Uncle Sherlock taught me how to tell if someone's lying," she threatened.

"Is that old barnacle still sailing?"

Miranda giggled and Artemis laughed. "No, he's retired too. Keeps bees for a living now," she said.

"He and Uncle John keep bees all day," the girl sang, wiping Seb's tears away and drying her hands on his shirt. "Now, no lying t'me," she ordered, hands on her hips and looking every bit like her mother

"Wouldn't dream of it, little one," Jim said. Then he clapped a hand to his forehead. "Sink me and call me a boulder, Seb, we've forgotten the groceries!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's certainly a problem. Why don't you all get comfortable here and we'll just nip on down to the market."

"Are you two all right to do that? Not gonna break a hip are you, Dad?" Arthur teased.

Jim growled. "I'll have you know that I could _still_ fight you to a standstill," he said to Arthur as he got the basket from the house. "Come on, Tiger..."

"Don't burn it down, now," Seb called over his shoulder, taking Jims' hand as they headed down to the market.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Artemis called back.

oOoOo

Jim squeezed Seb's hand as they made it to the market, and they managed to get most of what they needed when Seb was suddenly distracted by something. "Wait, Jimmy, I thought I heard someone mention _The Song_."

Jim's head snapped around and he found it: a woman telling a story to a gaggle of rapt children, their eyes wide open in awe.

"Now... they say that they're not really dead. That Hell opened up and let out the souls of James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran because the Devil himself was scared of them! And they say that if you look to the sea in the squall... right where the clouds are darkest, you can see her. _The Magpie's Song_ , out on the storm-tossed water, the wind screaming shrill in her rigging. And the madman who captains her, standing on deck, laughing into the storm," she said, smiling as her tale came to a close.

The older blonde's eyes were tearing up to hear her words, and he stared wordlessly at his lover. Jim walked up to the woman as the children dispersed, dropping coppers into her cup. He tossed a gold sovereign in, the metal clanging loudly. Her eyes opened wide. "Thank ye kindly, gentle sirs!" she said as she fished the coin out, biting it to make sure it was real.

"Oh, it's real," Seb said, resting his arm around Jim's shoulders. "But it's not nearly enough to express our pleasure at your fine tale."

She blushed prettily. "Aw, t'were naught much," she said. "Jus' stories me Mam told me when I was young. God bless ye both, sirs, on this fine day!" she said, gleefully taking her cup and moving on.

Jim tugged at Seb, taking his hand. He was beaming from ear to ear. "You see, my love? Now we'll live forever... because stories never die, as long as there are those to tell them," he said.

"We'll live together forever. I'll never have to truly lose you," Sebastian murmured as they headed back toward their home

"No... you never will," Jim said. "Now come on. Let's go _home_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- Think young Merida from 'Brave'
> 
> And there you have it! Special shout out to Startwiththeridingcrop who has followed this story right from the start. Your reviews make us squeal with delight every time.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave us a review (comment), and feel free to browse our other stories. We love fans!


End file.
